Matrimonio Tormentoso
by luxy1985
Summary: El día de su boda debería haber sido el más feliz de su vida. Pero Sere guardaba un secreto. A su flamante marido, Darien Chiba, un golpe en la cabeza le había borrado el recuerdo de la noche de pasión que habían compartido hacía un año y no tenía ni idea de que se había quedado embarazada y había decidido tener a su hijo. ¿Podría convencerle de la verdad… por el bien de su hijo?
1. Argumento

**Hola, como les dije hace un rato aqui les traigo la segunda parte de SECRETOS Y RECUERDOS, espero que les guste, ************************y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia, es de la escritora Lynne Graham y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó y les hago sus arreglitos por aquí y por allá sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

Matrimonio Tormentoso

Lynne Graham

Argumento:

El día de su boda debería haber sido el más feliz de su vida. Pero Serena guardaba un secreto. A su flamante marido, Darien Chiba, un golpe en la cabeza le había borrado el recuerdo de la noche de pasión que habían compartido hacía un año y no tenía ni idea de que se había quedado embarazada y había decidido tener a su hijo. ¿Podría convencerle de la verdad… por el bien de su hijo?


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En un tocador privado de los aseos, tan grandes y lujosos como un salón de actos, la novia se retocaba el maquillaje mientras se reprendía a sí misma por haberse puesto a llorar de emoción en el altar.

Sus ojos celestes brillaban de felicidad a pesar de las lágrimas que le corrían el rímel. De repente, la puerta de los aseos se abrió con gran estrépito y entró un grupo de mujeres que charlaban animadamente entre ellas.

—Parece que Darien se cansó de las rabietas de Esmeralda y ha preferido quedarse con una mosquita muerta —comentó una de ellas con un marcado acento inglés, riendo—. Ya veréis como dentro de dos días se estará muriendo de aburrimiento...

—Sólo es una empleada... ¿Quién habría imaginado que un Chiba pudiera fijarse en ella? —preguntó otra en tono mordaz.

—Y además es tan sosa y ordinaria... —añadió la primera mujer que había hablado—. Su vestido es de lo más ridículo... Sin cola y con todos esos anticuados bordados.

Sere apretó los dientes e intentó ignorar los crueles comentarios. Oculta en el tocador, se miró el bonito vestido bordado a mano del que se había prendado locamente y se sintió humillada por las críticas recibidas. No necesitaba ver a las mujeres para saber quiénes eran. Las tres formaban parte de la larga lista de amantes de Darien. Al no poder echarle el lazo, todas se habían casado con algún amigo rico o colega de Darien, y de ese modo seguían perteneciendo a su exclusivo círculo social.

—Esmeralda malgastó la oportunidad de su vida... De haber sabido que iba a perder a Darien, me habría divorciado para ofrecerme yo misma... —confesó la mujer inglesa. Su tono engreído dejaba totalmente claro que hablaba en serio.

—Pero Esmeralda es una excepción —observó su compañera—. De todas las ex de Darien ella es la única que ha tenido una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Acaba de casarse con una mujer inferior a él en todos los aspectos. Le doy tres meses a esta relación... cuatro, si ella juega bien sus cartas y mira para otro lado cuando él vuelva a las andadas —pronosticó la mujer inglesa—. Por mucho que se esmere, Darien es demasiado hombre para ella y no tardará en averiguarlo.

Una chispa de indignación hizo que prendiera el orgullo de Sere. No podía seguir ocultándose a las miradas en aquella fabulosa mansión que se había convertido en su nueva casa. Salió del tocador y encaró a las tres mujeres, cuyos rostros quedaron congelados en una ridícula mueca de asombro y horror. Sin decir palabra, pasó junto a ellas con la cabeza muy alta y salió de los aseos.

Michiru, su tía, estaba caminando en círculos por el vestíbulo mientras intentaba tranquilizar al bebé que lloraba en sus brazos. Al ver a Sere su expresión se cubrió de alivio.

—He estado buscándote por todas partes. Mamoru no deja de llorar. Creo que le está saliendo otro diente.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Sere, apresurándose a tomar en sus brazos al pequeño.

Su hijo secreto... se recordó con gran remordimiento mientras contemplaba la carita contraída en un llanto inconsolable. Adoraba a Mamoru con toda su alma y nada desearía más que se supiera la verdad. Le dolía terriblemente tener que hacerlo pasar por su primo, el hijo de Michiru, pero no le había quedado más remedio cuando eligió traerse a Mamoru y a su tía a la isla de Speros, pues aún no le había dicho a su flamante marido que él era el padre y que la había dejado embarazada la noche que siguió al funeral de los padres de Darien. Por desgracia, Darien se había dado un golpe en la cabeza después de hacer el amor y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

El pequeño Mamoru seguía llorando y tenía el rostro congestionado bajo su mata de suaves cabellos negros. Sere lo abrazó contra su pecho, ignorando las advertencias de su tía sobre el vestido de novia. El olor del bebé y la sensación de tenerlo en brazos eran el consuelo que más necesitaban sus crispados nervios, y el efecto pareció ser recíproco, porque Mamoru no tardó en calmarse al recibir las incomparables atenciones de una madre.

Una figura alta, arrebatadoramente apuesta, de pelo negro y piel bronceada, atravesó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas en dirección a Sere y Michiru. Todos los sentidos de Sere se pusieron en alerta, se le aceleró el corazón, se le secó la garganta y todo cuanto la rodeaba se desvaneció al encontrarse con los increíbles ojos azules de Darien. El efecto que seguía teniendo en ella era tan intenso que aún no podía creerse que aquel hombre fuera su marido. Había sido el sueño de toda su vida, pero le parecía demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.

Darien ignoró los saludos de todas aquellas personas que habían intentado hacerlo cambiar de idea y llegó junto a Sere. Por un breve instante pareció sorprenderse ante la imagen de Sere acunando a un bebé en sus brazos, y observó atentamente el contraste entre la piel oscura y el pelo negro del niño y el vestido blanco, el pelo rubio y la pálida complexión de Sere. Le resultaba curioso que aquel niño no tuviera el menor parecido con su madre y su tía. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y apartó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza mientras le hacía un gesto a un criado para que se acercara.

—Te esfumas como la niebla de la mañana, _khriso mou_ —asintió con la cabeza mientras una de las niñeras contratadas para cuidar a los hijos de los invitados se acercó y extendió los brazos para hacerse cargo de Mamoru.

—Oh, no... Yo me ocuparé de él —se apresuró a decir Michiru.

—Tonterías. Para eso están las niñeras. Las madres tienen que disfrutar de este día junto al resto de invitados —repuso Darien.

Sere entregó de mala gana a Mamoru, quien empezó a quejarse nada más separarse de su madre. Pero la niñera se lo llevó rápidamente y los llantos ahogados de Mamoru se perdieron en la distancia. A Sere se le pusieron coloradas las mejillas y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Darien. Tan despótico y autoritario como si estuviera en una reunión de negocios, había echado al pobre Mamoru de la fiesta sólo por estar llorando.

Sere se cruzó de brazos y contuvo el impulso de correr detrás de la niñera para recuperar a su hijo. La situación era insostenible.

Tenía que contarle a Darien la verdad sobre Mamoru. Y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

—Has hecho mal en entrometerte —lo acusó Sere mientras Michiru acudía a la señal que le estaba haciendo su hermana.

—Tu deber como anfitriona era facilitarle las cosas a tu tía —replicó él—. Michiru no puede hacer nada con un bebé en brazos. Pensé que le apetecería tomarse un respiro.

Sere se puso pálida y bajó incómoda la mirada. Darien tenía razón, y ella había estado tan ansiosa por abrazar a su hijo que había olvidado cuál era su verdadero papel en la boda. El lugar de Mamoru estaba con los otros niños y las niñeras, de modo que su supuesta madre pudiera disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Cada vez se hacía más difícil mantener la farsa, y Sere ni siquiera estaba siendo justa con Michiru. Su tía había accedido a cuidar de su sobrino y hacerlo pasar por su hijo, pero nadie había previsto las complicaciones que supondría cumplir con una responsabilidad semejante.

Desde la puerta, vio que el capitán del yate, Haruka Tenou, cambiaba descaradamente las tarjetas en la mesa para asegurarse un sitio junto a Michiru. El hombre había estado cortejando a Michiru desde el día que la conoció. Ya había visitado la casa de Sere en varias ocasiones con la excusa de llevarle algunos libros a su tía, y también la había invitado a comer y a pasear. Haruka aún tenía que declarar formalmente sus intenciones, pero a Michiru, que había perdido recientemente a su marido, le gustaba su compañía y quizá estuviera impaciente por sincerarse con él y decirle que no era ella la madre de Mamoru. Sere empezaba a darse cuenta de que la maternidad fingida había dejado a su tía en una posición muy incómoda. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que Darien no sería el único que se sentiría gravemente ofendido cuando la verdad saliera a la luz. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le gustaba que le mintieran.

—Quieres mucho al hijo de Michiru, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —respondió Sere en un tono defensivo del todo innecesario.

Darien se echó a reír.

—El sentimiento es recíproco... El renacuajo se aferraba a ti como una lapa.

—Se llama Mamoru —le dijo Sere.

—Como se llame —Darien ya había perdido todo interés en el niño y, sin más comentarios, rodeó a su novia con un brazo y la llevó al comedor donde los invitados empezaban a ocupar sus asientos.

La famosa cantante a la que Darien había contratado para amenizar el banquete posó sus grandes ojos marrones en el novio y le dedicó todas las notas que salían de sus sensuales labios. Clavada en su silla, tan rígida como una columna de hormigón, Sere observaba la descarada exhibición de confianza y se dio cuenta de que entre su marido y la cantante existía, o había existido, un vínculo mucho más íntimo y personal del que ella nunca había sabido nada.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía o en lo que debería hacer, se inclinó hacia su marido y le habló en voz baja.

—Te has acostado con ella, ¿verdad?

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—Esa pregunta ni siquiera merece una respuesta.

—Todo el mundo puede ver que hay algo entre vosotros —insistió Sere, desoyendo la voz de advertencia que sonaba dentro de su cabeza—. Tendría que ser ciega o estúpida para no ver cómo te mira.

—No me parece que haya ningún problema con eso...

—No, claro —corroboró irónicamente Sere. Darien estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas de deseo y sonrisas seductoras de las mujeres. El problema era que muchas de esas mujeres no se percataban de lo ofensivo que podría ser para su novia, y además el día de su boda. Por una vez a Sere le habría gustado ser ella el centro de atención y no tener que competir con ninguna otra mujer.

Aquel anhelo era tan ridículamente infantil que a punto estuvo de echarse a reír. ¿Desde cuándo quería ella exhibirse? ¿Y cómo podía olvidar el compromiso que Darien acababa de sellar con su alianza matrimonial? El anillo que lucía en su dedo era mucho más importante que una simple atracción sexual.

—No quiero que montes una escena por cosas sin importancia —le dijo él severamente.

Sere se indignó por el reproche de Darien, como si ella no tuviera derecho ni motivos para recelar de las mujeres que se lo comían con los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si un ex amante mío se paseara delante de tus narices?

—Le haría tragarse los dientes —respondió Darien sin dudarlo—. Pero yo soy el único amante que has tenido, así que esa situación nunca podrá darse. Eres mía y de nadie más, _khriso mou_. Y me gusta que así sea.

Sere apretó los dientes y se tragó la respuesta que merecía aquella actitud de macho dominante. Lo que más le enfurecía era que Darien tuviese razón. No tenía ningún historial de novios o amantes con el que desafiar su aplastante seguridad, pero sí albergaba los suficientes secretos para hundir el Titanic, y lo que más le preocupaba era que Darien estuviese plenamente convencido de su virginidad. Sere no le había insinuado nada que le hiciera pensar lo contrario, pero había dejado de ser virgen cuando Darien la poseyó después del funeral de sus padres. Darien había olvidado lo ocurrido por un golpe en la cabeza, pero... ¿sería capaz de advertir la diferencia cuando se acostara con ella? Por el bien de ambos, Sere esperaba que no.

Había decidido que esperaría hasta el día siguiente para contarle la verdad. Antes quería disfrutar de su noche de bodas sin necesidad de una embarazosa confesión que pudiera hacer añicos la magia del momento. Sere se aferraba a la esperanza de que una noche de pasión bastaría para que Darien se mostrase más comprensivo. Pero también temía su reacción cuando descubriera que ella le había ocultado una información crucial.

Intentó conservar la calma mientras miraba el recio perfil de Darien y se tocaba el anillo como si fuera un talismán que pudiera protegerla.

—El único problema que veo es tu madre —le dijo Darien en voz baja y severa—. Se está descontrolando.

Sere siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que Ikuko se había levantado de su asiento para empezar a bailar con un hombre, a pesar de que el resto de invitados seguían sentados. Su madre tropezó torpemente con una mesa y siguió riendo y hablando a voces sin prestar atención a las miradas de disgusto que recibía de los otros comensales. Era evidente que había bebido más de la cuenta.

—¡Oh, no! —murmuró Sere, horrorizada por el lamentable espectáculo que estaba dando su madre. No era la primera vez, ni muchísimo menos, que Ikuko la avergonzaba en público. Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente el día de su boda? Había rezado con todas sus fuerzas para que Ikuko se comportase decorosamente por una sola vez, pero su madre parecía destinada a hacer el ridículo en cualquier situación, sobre todo si había algún hombre atractivo a su alcance.

Michiru se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su risueña y tambaleante hermana, y en pocos segundos consiguió que tanto Ikuko como su compañero de baile volvieran a sus respectivos asientos.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Sere con gran alivio—. ¿Quién es el hombre con el que estaba bailando?

—Un primo mío... lo bastante mayor para saber comportarse.

—Los años no siempre hacen madurar a una persona —replicó Sere. A pesar de su edad, su madre seguía comportándose como una adolescente alocada e irresponsable, y lo que era peor, hacía que los hombres se comportaran igual.

—No te sientas culpable por tu madre —le dijo Darien—. No va a cambiar, así que deja que viva su vida.

Para Darien era muy fácil darle aquel consejo, ya que él nunca había tenido que soportar el carácter inestable de una madre como Ikuko. Cada vez que un hombre la abandonaba se hundía en la angustia y la autocompasión, sin más consuelo que el alcohol y la compañía de su hija o de su hermana. Con tan pocos recursos a su alcance, no podía reponerse de sus continuas desgracias.

—Siempre contará con mi apoyo económico —añadió Darien—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Sere se puso colorada.

—Está mucho mejor desde que le compré la casa. No necesita tu dinero para...

—Muchos de mis parientes se benefician de mis ayudas —la cortó Darien—. Me parece algo lógico.

La disposición de Darien para ayudar a su atolondrada madre sorprendió y escamó a Sere.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? —le preguntó, temiendo que su madre volviera a tener apuros económicos y le hubiera pedido ayuda a Darien.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —respondió él.

Sere pensó en todas las veces que, siendo su secretaria, había tenido que respetar sus decisiones. Pero ahora era distinto.

—Es mi madre. Tengo derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

Darien la miró con irritación.

—¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de las deudas de tu madre en nuestra boda?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sere.

—¿Deudas? —repitió, profundamente avergonzada—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó él con impaciencia—. Tus problemas son mis problemas.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Sere consiguió superar la humillación que amenazaba con ahogarla. Aceptó que Darien no hubiera tenido intención de decírselo y se reprendió a sí misma por su impertinencia.

—Sólo una pregunta más... ¿Cómo averiguaste que Ikuko tenía problemas?

—Speros es una isla pequeña.

Su respuesta avergonzó aún más a Sere. Algún isleño, seguramente un tendero o un comerciante, debía de haberse quejado a Darien por las facturas impagadas de Ikuko. Durante mucho tiempo Sere se había enorgullecido de la ayuda económica que le prestaba a su madre y de impedir que se produjeran situaciones embarazosas. Recordaba muy bien cómo se había sentido de niña cuando Ikuko le debía dinero a todo el pueblo.

—Es hora de que bailen los novios —anunció Darien. La agarró de la mano y la levantó de la silla.

Sere no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, por lo que le costó seguir los movimientos de Darien en la pista de baile.

—¿Por qué estás tan tensa? —le preguntó él en tono de reproche.

Sere hizo un esfuerzo por soltar los agarrotados músculos. Estaba temblando por los nervios y por el inesperado arrebato de deseo que le provocaban los dedos de Darien en sus caderas. Los recuerdos de la apasionada noche en la que concibieron a Mamoru volvieron a despertar su cuerpo, sacudiendo la autodisciplina emocional que se había impuesto durante tantos meses.

—Eso está mejor, _khriso mou_ —le dijo Darien, y se movió contra ella para hacerle notar el inconfundible bulto de su erección.

En aquel momento, Sere experimentó una satisfacción completamente nueva, pues nunca se había visto como una mujer sexualmente atractiva a ojos de Darien. La noche de pasión que compartieron no contaba, ya que Darien la había olvidado. Pero ahora tenía ante ella la prueba palpable de que Darien la deseaba como hombre y como marido. La deseaba exclusiva y milagrosamente a ella, no a una de esas mujeres despampanantes y sofisticadas que le servían como distracción temporal.

Pero... ¿y si a ella le aguardaba el mismo destino? ¿Y si sus ex amantes tenían razón y Darien se cansaba de ella? La inquietante posibilidad atravesó el vulnerable corazón de Sere. No era propio de ella asustarse tanto por el futuro, pero desde que tuvo a Mamoru y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Darien había cambiado radicalmente, y en aquel momento estaba a merced de sus emociones más de lo que nunca había estado.

Y, naturalmente, tenía miedo del futuro. Al fin y al cabo, Darien no la amaba. Se había casado con ella por pura conveniencia después de haber roto su compromiso con Esmeralda Blackmoon. Los ofensivos comentarios que había oído en los aseos no carecían de fundamento. Darien la había elegido porque creía conocerla bien y por considerarla una mujer sensata y digna de confianza, no porque le pareciera hermosa, sensual ni interesante. Había elegido con la cabeza, no con el corazón, pues sólo buscaba a la mujer adecuada para desempeñar el papel de esposa conservadora y sumisa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al descubrir que Sere adolecía de los mismos defectos que cualquier otra mujer?

Abandonaron la pista de baile para recorrer las mesas de los invitados. Un rato más tarde, Michiru se acercó a su sobrina para susurrarle algo urgente al oído.

—Ikuko se está yendo de la lengua en la habitación de al lado. Ha bebido y no quiere escucharme...

—Vamos —dijo Sere, y se soltó de la mano de Darien para correr detrás de su tía.

No le costó localizar a Ikuko. Estaba sentada ante una mesa llena de vasos vacíos, con un cigarro en la mano y otro consumiéndose en un cenicero, y se deleitaba con ser el centro de atención.

—¡Sere! —exclamó al verla—. ¿Sabéis que no es ése su verdadero nombre? Se lo puso Darien cuando era niña... Pero en verdad se llama Serenity...

—Cuéntanos más cosas, Ikuko —la apremió una mujer morena.

—Lo que queráis... ¡Conozco todos los secretos! —echó los hombros hacia atrás para exhibir su busto y empezó a toser por el humo de su propio cigarro.

—No hay secretos —intervino Sere, acercándose a ella para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No le hagáis caso... ¡Claro que hay secretos!—gritó Ikuko—. Algunos más pequeños que otros... Le aconsejé a mi hija que los ocultara hasta que estuviera casada. Así al menos tendrá asegurado su futuro aunque su matrimonio se haga pedazos...

Michiru agarró a su hermana del brazo y la levantó de un tirón.

—Es hora de irse a casa, Ikuko.

—No quiero irme a casa —protestó Ikuko—. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien...

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre todos los presentes, y mientras Sere ayudaba a su tía con su madre se dio cuenta de que Darien había entrado en la habitación.

—Hay un coche esperándoos —le dijo Darien a Michiru mientras una niñera le entregaba a Mamoru—. Siento que tengas que irte tan pronto.

A pesar de su embriaguez, Ikuko se quedó tan intimidada por la autoridad de su yerno que se puso pálida y evitó las miradas de Darien y de Sere mientras se marchaba con Michiru y Mamoru.

—Creo que a Ikuko le vendría bien recibir ayuda profesional —dijo Darien.

—Lo siento. Ya sé que puede ser muy inoportuna, pero... ¿has dicho ayuda profesional? —repitió Sere, reuniendo el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Podría ingresar en una clínica de desintoxicación... A lo mejor así dejaría de conspirar para que nuestro matrimonio «se haga pedazos» —respondió Darien con ironía, traspasándola con la penetrante mirada de sus ojos azules—. Es evidente que no ha leído las cláusulas de nuestro contrato prenupcial, pero ¿se puede saber de qué secretos estaba hablando?

Sere tragó saliva e intentó ocultar su pánico.

—Había bebido más de la cuenta y se dejó llevar por la atención que estaba recibiendo, eso es todo. No creo que necesite ir a una clínica aún...

—Yo me ocuparé de ella —la interrumpió Darien—. La entiendo mucho mejor que tú.

Y Sere, acostumbrada al incurable egoísmo de su madre, reconoció que Darien quizá tuviera razón.

**Hoy si… que va a hacer Serena, no hay forma de que siga mintiéndole a Darien, e Ikuko casi que dice todo delante de medio mundo, que horror, me da algo, un beso**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Poco después de medianoche, los novios se despidieron de los últimos invitados y se subieron a una lancha para dirigirse hacia el yate de Darien, el Sea Queen. A pesar de la hora, las luces de la casa de Sere seguían encendidas y podían verse desde la cubierta del barco. Michiru debía de estar despierta. ¿Estaría discutiendo con su hermana o quizá el pequeño Mamoru la estuviera privando de un merecido descanso con alguna llantina nocturna?

Al pensar en su hijo sintió un terrible vacío en sus brazos y una punzada en el corazón ante la perspectiva de la separación.

Sólo sería por una semana. Darien no quería ausentarse mucho tiempo del trabajo y había decidido que su luna de miel sería de corta duración, lo suficiente para que la prensa no empezara a especular sobre la naturaleza de su matrimonio.

Al día siguiente, Darien sabría finalmente todo lo que había que saber sobre ella. Las mentiras y las farsas acabarían para siempre. No habría más secretos. Darien comprendería las razones de Sere para ocultarle a su hijo, pero ¿cómo se sentiría al saber que era padre?

Sere se estremeció al recibir un soplo de brisa. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás y sintió los fuertes brazos de Darien rodeándola y apretándola contra su cuerpo alto y fibroso.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —dijo él, suspirando sobre la cabeza de Sere—. ¿Cómo pudo mi padre pasar cuatro veces por lo mismo?

—Supongo que su empeño en encontrar a la mujer adecuada lo hacía ser optimista —comentó Sere, temblando de deseo cuando Darien la besó en el ángulo que formaban el cuello y el hombro. Nunca había sabido que era un punto erógeno, pero el calor que se desató en su cuerpo llegó hasta la pelvis.

Darien se rió entre dientes.

—No seas tan ingenua. Sólo se casó con mi madre porque estaba embarazada de mí. Mi padre quería un hijo y un heredero más de lo que nunca quiso a ninguna mujer.

La brisa acarició la espalda de Sere mientras Darien le desabrochaba el vestido con meticulosa lentitud.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan cínico?

—Incluso mi madre sabía que mi padre nunca se hubiera casado con ella de no haber estado embarazada. Ella era una desconocida, surgida de la nada...

—Igual que yo —observó Sere sin poder resistirse.

—No, tu caso es completamente distinto. Tú vivías aquí, tienes una cabeza prodigiosa y todo el mundo te conoce —respondió él en tono jocoso mientras deslizaba el corpiño hacia abajo para palparle los pechos—. Y ahora eres mi mujer... Mi mujer perfecta, _khriso mou_.

Sere ahogó un gemido en su garganta mientras Darien le masajeaba los pezones con gran habilidad. Impotente ante el flujo de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, se echó hacia atrás y él la levantó en brazos para llevarla al camarote de lujo. Allí le quitó el vestido y las enaguas y se detuvo para contemplar la ropa interior de satén turquesa y las medias de encaje.

—He de decir que me has sorprendido...—murmuró.

Sere se ruborizó bajo su intensa mirada.

—Soy una novia en su noche de bodas... ¿Qué esperabas?

—Esperaba algo más discreto, como lencería de algodón blanco —admitió él, sentándola sobre sus fuertes muslos y sujetándola con una mano por la espalda.

Sere lo miró a los ojos y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Tendrás algodón blanco los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año —le aseguró con voz muy seria—. Esto es una ocasión especial, así que disfrútalo mientras puedas.

Darien se rió y la besó. Le tomó el rostro con sus largos dedos e introdujo la lengua en la boca. El corazón de Sere se desbocó como un caballo salvaje mientras él le desabrochaba el sujetador y le acariciaba con una veneración exquisita uno de los pechos, coronado por un pezón rosado y endurecido.

—No te imaginas cuántas veces he fantaseado con tus pechos...

—¿En la oficina? —preguntó ella con la voz ahogada, sobrecogida por la sorprendente confesión.

—¿Tanto te sorprende? —dijo él, riendo mientras la masajeaba con las dos manos.

—No es muy profesional, ¿no crees? —murmuró ella, avergonzada.

—Me limitaba a mirar y fantasear, sin tocar —le recordó él—. Pero ¿cómo no iba a fijarme? Soy un hombre, y cuanto más te cubrías más me fijaba. La modestia puede ser muy excitante... Si te hubiera visto tomando el sol en topless habría satisfecho con creces mi curiosidad.

Sus hábiles dedos encontraron las dilatadas puntas y Sere cerró los ojos por un instante, abandonándose al deleite que nacía entre sus muslos. A pesar de la intensa reacción de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Darien. Al parecer, su recato y discreción en el vestuario habían avivado el deseo de Darien más de lo que hubiera conseguido con un descarado exhibicionismo. Pero ¿qué pasaría ahora que estaban casados? ¿Perdería Darien el interés al tenerla siempre disponible?

Él la hizo doblarse hacia atrás y atrapó uno de los palpitantes pezones con la boca. Sere gimió con fuerza al recibir las caricias de su lengua desatada. Su cuerpo era pasto de una pasión descontrolada, y los restos de razón abandonaban su cabeza como hojas arrancadas por un viento huracanado.

—Nunca imaginé que fuera a excitarme tanto en mi noche de bodas —le confesó con voz ronca. La apartó suavemente y empezó a desnudarse—. Enhorabuena, Sere. A pesar de toda mi experiencia, has conseguido que me sienta como un novato.

Abrumada por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, Sere se preguntaba si alguna vez podría estar a la altura de las circunstancias y expectativas de Darien. Muchas mujeres lo habían intentado y ninguna lo había conseguido. ¿Por qué iba ella a ser distinta? Sólo el hecho de estar allí medio desnuda, reprimiendo el impulso de cubrirse, ya era un desafío.

Ajeno a las inseguridades de Sere, Darien se quitó la camisa y reveló un torso labrado en fibra muscular y salpicado de vello oscuro y suave, una cintura estrecha y un abdomen tan duro como una roca. Físicamente era la perfección personificada. Se despojó de su última prenda y dejó al descubierto su imponente erección. El rostro de Sere se cubrió de rubor. A diferencia de Darien, no había la menor laguna en su memoria, y recordaba perfectamente el tacto de aquella dureza aterciopelada bajo sus dedos y moviéndose dentro de ella.

Darien se tumbó a su lado y la apretó ávidamente contra él. Deslizó los dedos bajó las braguitas y gimió de satisfacción.

—Estás muy mojada, _khriso mou_... Como debe ser.

Temblando bajo sus expertas caricias, Sere levantó las rodillas para permitir que le quitase la última barrera de tela que se interponía entre ellos.

—Te deseo... —murmuró ella.

Darien volvió a gruñir, complacido, y la recorrió con sus ojos azules mientras seguía acariciándola. Pero entonces rozó en la parte inferior del vientre una zona más áspera que el resto de la piel y se detuvo, sorprendido.

—¿Qué es esto?

Sere se quedó paralizada por el pánico. Darien había encontrado la cicatriz de la cesárea...

—Es la cicatriz de una operación que me hicieron... —respondió en el tono más natural que pudo.

—No me habías dicho nada —observó él.

—Hay cosas que una mujer prefiere no contar.

Darien desplazó la mano hacia un punto más sensible y la reacción de Sere no se hizo esperar. Empezaba a inquietarse, porque las respuestas de su cuerpo traspasaban los límites de su autocontrol. El placer que Darien le provocaba entre los muslos era más de lo que podía soportar sin gritar. Se retorció y giró hasta que él la detuvo, y entonces apretó los dientes y estiró el cuello mientras él le frotaba el clítoris, hinchado y palpitante, y le lamía y mordisqueaba los rígidos pezones.

—Por favor... por favor —le suplicó con voz jadeante. Tenía que recibirlo en su interior o el deseo la acabaría ahogando.

Él se colocó sobre ella y la penetró sin detenerse. Se posicionó entre las piernas de Sere y hundió su enorme miembro con un gruñido de placer. Por un instante fugaz el miedo fue más fuerte que la excitación y Sere apretó los músculos en torno a la erección de Darien. Fue sólo un momento, pero los ojos de Darien registraron la expresión de angustia que Sere no fue capaz de ocultar. Le agarró firmemente las caderas y empujó con fuerza, como si supiera lo que a ella le hacía falta. La presión aumentó en el vientre de Sere, hasta que toda ella fue consciente de la intrusión de Darien en su cuerpo y del doloroso placer que la embargaba. Gimió, jadeó y se retorció frenéticamente mientras el orgasmo crecía en su interior, como una ola incontenible que lo arrasaba todo a su paso.

La sensación de liberación fue tan poderosa que durante un largo rato después del clímax Sere permaneció exhausta y aturdida. Muy lentamente empezó a recuperar el sentido y la sensibilidad en sus miembros. Se resistía a abandonar la placentera burbuja que la envolvía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Darien se había apartado. Justo cuando más deseaba abrazarlo...

Giró la cabeza en la almohada y lo buscó con la mirada. Él también la miró, en completo silencio, y a Sere se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver su expresión.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Darien arrojó las almohadas contra el cabecero y se incorporó. Sus ojos ardían de ira.

—Me sorprende que tengas el descaro de hacerme esa pregunta. Me has mentido, y ya sabes lo que opino de las mentiras.

El miedo volvió a apoderarse de Sere, causando estragos en su estabilidad racional y emocional.

—¿Men— mentiras? —repitió, desesperada por ganar tiempo.

—No ha sido tu primera vez —la acusó él—. No eras virgen al casarte conmigo, y sin embargo me hiciste creer que sí. ¿Qué más me estás ocultando?

Sere no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad sin contarle «toda» la verdad? Las horas de gracia de las que había disfrutado se desvanecían de repente, privándola de cualquier control de la situación.

—Sería muy hipócrita por mi parte buscar una novia virgen en estos tiempos —siguió Darien—. Tal vez haya sido un ingenuo, pero tú me has mentido al hacerme creer algo que no era cierto.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo —se excusó ella, sin apenas convicción—. Cuando diste por hecho que era virgen, me sentí...

—No, no intentes echarme a mí la culpa —le advirtió él—. Quiero saber quién fue tu primer amante. ¿Fue Seiya Kou, tal vez?

Sere estaba muerta de miedo. Iba a tener que confesarle todos sus secretos allí, precisamente en su noche de bodas... Pero algo en su interior se resistía a abandonar aquella fantasía nupcial.

—No vas a creerme cuando te diga quién fue.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ponme a prueba.

Sere no podía seguir acostada en la cama. Se levantó, desnuda, y dio unos cuantos pasos bajo el implacable escrutinio de Darien hacia la silla donde estaba su bata de seda. Se ató el cinturón con manos temblorosas y se sintió un poco más cómoda al estar vestida.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —le preguntó a Darien, incapaz de contenerse.

—Tú me lo dijiste. Te delataste a ti misma con la expresión de tus ojos y las reacciones de tu cuerpo. Parecías sentirte culpable, y actuabas en consecuencia.

—Así es como me siento —admitió ella—. Y no es justo, porque no ha sido culpa mía. No puedes ser tan intransigente a la hora de juzgar una mentira. No todo es blanco o negro.

—Ahórrate el sermón filosófico —espetó Darien—. Quiero una respuesta clara y sin rodeos a mi pregunta.

—Me has preguntado quién fue mi primer amante, ¡pero no tienes derecho a hacerme esa pregunta! —exclamó Sere.

Darien pareció sorprenderse por aquella inesperada muestra de insubordinación.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó ella, temblando—. ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntármelo?

—Te lo pregunto porque eres mi mujer y no debes tener secretos para mí.

Sere intentó tragar saliva, pero se lo impedía el doloroso nudo de su garganta. Sacó tímidamente la punta de la lengua para humedecerse los labios, completamente secos.

—Tú fuiste mi primer amante... Pero no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió...

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

—Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero es la verdad. Fue la noche después del funeral de tus padres. Todo el mundo se había marchado, tú habías estado bebiendo y nos acostamos juntos —mientras hablaba, Sere no dejaba de retorcer las mangas de la bata.

—¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó Darien. Apartó las sábanas con furia y se levantó de un salto—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿O eres tú la que ha bebido?

—Hicimos el amor en la habitación de invitados donde yo me alojaba. No usamos protección. Tú fuiste a buscar preservativos a tu habitación y entonces te tropezaste y caíste junto a la piscina. Cuando recobraste el sentido no recordabas que habías estado conmigo... —a Sere se le quebró la voz cuando Darien se dio la vuelta y le clavó su penetrante mirada—. Creías que habías estado bañándote en la piscina porque tenías el pelo mojado, pero sólo habías estado en la ducha.

Darien la observaba con dureza. Todo su rostro estaba contraído en una severa expresión de enojo y escepticismo.

—No, Sere —dijo con voz de hielo—. Tienes mucho ingenio, pero no voy a tragarme esa historia. ¿Pretendes que me crea que nos acostamos en el único momento de mi vida que no puedo recordar? ¿Tan estúpido te crees que soy?

Sere le mantuvo la mirada, sintiéndose cada vez más confusa. Había sabido que sería difícil convencerlo, pero no se esperaba que Darien lo viera como un intento de justificar sus mentiras.

—Estuvimos juntos aquella noche —insistió.

—De modo que, según tú, a diferencia de cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido, me ofreciste tu cuerpo sin esperar nada a cambio, ni siquiera un mínimo reconocimiento por mi parte... ¡Al menos podrías inventarte una mentira que tuviera sentido!

La indignación se mezcló con la angustia que ahogaba a Sere. Se sentía como si estuviera luchando por su vida y por su amor, cuando apenas unos minutos antes había estado envuelta por una felicidad incomparable.

—¿Cuándo he tenido necesidad de mentirte? —le preguntó con la voz trabada por la emoción.

—¿Qué me dices de ese papel virginal que interpretaste semanas antes de casarnos? —le recordó él—. Deberías pulir esos principios que yo pensé que tenías... Lo que me repugna no es la mentira en sí, sino el hecho de que me hayas mentido.

Las palabras de Darien impactaron en su rostro como los lacerantes azotes de un látigo. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, y un frío glacial había congelado la pasión compartida minutos antes. Pero el desprecio de Darien había prendido otra clase de llama en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a Darien a hablarle así después de todo lo que ella había soportado por él? Había guardado silencio mientras él se acostaba con Esmeralda. Había tenido a su hijo sin su ayuda... ¿Cómo osaba juzgarla? ¿Cómo podía decir que le repugnaba su comportamiento cuando todo lo que había hecho era para evitarle problemas?

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! —le gritó.

Él le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Es la verdad, lo mismo que siempre he esperado de ti —repuso Darien—. Si ni siquiera puedes darme eso... ¿qué nos queda?

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha. Sere permaneció en la habitación, con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Era inútil. Por muchas excusas que pudiera darle, tenía que admitir que le había mentido.

No se atrevía a contarle la verdad sobre Mamoru. Si no se creía que habían hecho el amor meses atrás, ¿cómo iba a aceptar que era el padre del niño del que ni siquiera sospechaba que Sere era su madre?

Mientras se secaba con vigor e impaciencia, Darien prestaba atención a los ruidos que pudieran llegar de la habitación. El silencio lo sacaba de sus casillas y aumentaba su irritación por las mentiras de Sere. Dejó la toalla y entró en el vestidor. Estaba tan furioso que las manos le temblaban. Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. Sere... la persona en quien más había confiado... ¡_se Vlakas_! «Estúpido», se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había confiado en ella cuando sabía desde mucho tiempo antes que no se podía confiar en las mujeres? Casi todas harían lo que fuera por conquistar a un hombre tan rico como él. Pero que Sere intentara aprovecharse de su dolor y su embriaguez tras la muerte de sus padres era absolutamente imperdonable. Y encima se permitía añadir más mentiras a su patética historia. ¿Cómo había podido pensar él que sería la esposa perfecta?

Aunque tenía que admitir, a regañadientes, que en un aspecto sí había sido perfecta. Su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar al recordar la sorprendente respuesta que Sere había tenido bajo las sábanas. Su fogosidad y descontrol lo habían excitado más que ninguna otra mujer en mucho tiempo.

Jamás se hubiera esperado una pasión semejante en una mujer tan disciplinada, conservadora y tradicional como ella.

¿Tradicional? ¿Qué sabía él realmente sobre Sere? Unas horas antes habría jurado que era una joya sin mácula, intacta, digna de su confianza y respeto. ¿Y ahora qué? No dejaba de preguntarse quién le había arrebatado la virginidad. ¿Seiya Kou? ¿Alguno de sus empleados? ¿Algún compañero de estudios? Las dudas lo acosaban sin tregua, a pesar de que nunca había sido un hombre posesivo. Era demasiado realista y pragmático como para angustiarse por la identidad de aquel amante secreto. Lo que importaba era que Sere le había mentido.

Salió del vestidor y cruzó la cabina en dirección a la puerta sin dignarse a mirar a Sere. Le daría tiempo para que sopesara sus opciones antes de que él tomara su propia decisión: no tenía intención de seguir casado con una mujer en la que no podía confiar.

**WOW! Y hasta allí llegó el matrimonio, menos de que ¿12 horas?, nunca había oído de uno tan corto, y no es por nada pero era obvio que no le iba a creer, y si así reaccionó con la primera parte, ni quiero pensar que va a hacer cuando sepa de Mamoru, un beso**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Después de ducharse, Sere se secó y peinó los enmarañados cabellos hasta que le cayeron en una sedosa y ondulada cortina sobre los hombros. Respiró hondo y fue en busca de Darien. No era una cobarde, nunca lo había sido, e iba a conseguir que Darien la escuchara. No había otra solución, por muy frío e implacable que pudiera ser Darien Chiba cuando sus intereses estaban en juego.

Lo encontró en el despacho, frente a su ordenador portátil, como si estuviera en mitad de una jornada laboral y no en su noche de bodas. Sus brillantes cabellos negros relucían bajo la tenue luz del techo, y sus espesas pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre los pómulos. Sere lo había visto miles de veces en esa postura, pues Darien siempre se refugiaba en el trabajo cuando estaba preocupado por algo.

Darien levantó la cabeza y su expresión se endureció al verla en la puerta.

—Ya sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero tenemos que hablar —le dijo Sere en tono apremiante—. Tengo que decirte lo que he hecho...

—¿Qué has hecho?—le preguntó él con cruel ironía—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con los comentarios de tu madre sobre tus secretos?

Sere habría preferido no tener que responder a aquella pregunta en aquel momento, pero no podía seguir jugando con la verdad. Asintió lentamente y vio que el rostro de Darien se cubría de ira.

—¿Hasta tu madre sabe lo que yo no sé?

—Sí. Intenté mantenerlo en secreto, pero ella lo descubrió por sí misma.

Darien la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Era obvio que no llevaba nada bajo la bata. Las curvas de sus pechos se adivinaban claramente bajo la seda, así como los pezones hinchados. Una incómoda erección obligó a Darien a cambiar de postura en la silla, mientras se preguntaba si Sere había elegido aquella prenda a propósito.

Fuera como fuera, la reacción de su cuerpo fue tan intensa e inesperada que se sorprendió. Por una vez la satisfacción sexual no había sido completa, aunque aquella amarga mezcla de rencor y frustración exigía algo más que una respuesta física. Darien no sabía cómo enfrentarse a las emociones, pero sí a los apetitos carnales de su cuerpo. Decidido a encontrar el remedio más fácil y efectivo, alargó una mano hacia ella sin decir nada. Ella lo miró con asombro, pero le agarró rápidamente los dedos. Él la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho para reclamar su boca.

—_Se thelo_... —le expresó su deseo en griego.

La mezcla de anhelo y alivio que invadió a Sere fue tan abrumadora que a punto estuvieron de cederle las rodillas. Tan ansiosa estaba por salvar la distancia que los separaba que en aquel momento él podría haberle hecho lo que quisiera, sin que ella le pusiera el menor obstáculo.

Darien tiró de un extremo del cinturón para abrirle la bata y sentó a Sere sobre la mesa, donde empezó a amasar sus pechos y a pellizcarle los pezones.

Se agachó para seguir torturándolos con la boca al tiempo que le separaba las piernas para masajearle el clítoris y palpar la prueba mojada de su excitación. Ella gimió de placer e impaciencia, ávida por liberar la incontenible tensión que bullía por todo su cuerpo. No podía pensar en nada, salvo en el imperioso deseo que las caricias de Darien habían despertado.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y él le puso las manos bajo las caderas para colocarse entre sus muslos. Sere se percató de que se estaba colocando un preservativo y por un instante casi recuperó la cordura, pero un segundo más tarde Darien le había introducido su enorme falo y todo el cuerpo de Sere respondía con frenéticas convulsiones.

Darien la tumbó de espaldas y le levantó los muslos para incrementar la fuerza y profundidad de sus embestidas. Sere gemía descontroladamente, sometida sin remedio a las sensaciones más delirantes. El placer la llevó hasta el límite, la tensión alcanzó su punto culminante y todo su cuerpo estalló en una explosión de calor y liberación desbordada.

—_Efharisto_... Gracias. Esto me ha servido para relajarme —Darien la levantó de la mesa y la depositó en el sillón más cercano.

Sere seguía temblando por las secuelas del orgasmo. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para aclararse la vista y vio a Darien entrando en el cuarto de baño. Entonces se miró los pechos, desnudos, y soltó una exclamación de horror mientras volvía a cubrírselos con la bata. «A buenas horas», pensó...

Nunca había imaginado que se pudiera hacer el amor de aquella manera tan salvaje e indecente... ni que ella pudiera disfrutar de una lujuria semejante. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada por haber sucumbido al deseo carnal olvidándose de todo lo demás. El sexo era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando fue a hablar con Darien, y él apenas había necesitado unos minutos para llevarla de la razón al orgasmo. «Esto me ha servido para relajarme», le había dicho, como si hacer el amor con ella fuera lo mismo que una sesión de pesas en el gimnasio. La cara le ardía de humillación.

Y además lo habían hecho en la mesa. A pesar del abismo que los separaba, ella le había permitido hacer lo que quería, como quería y donde quería. Claro que, por otro lado, era su noche de bodas y no sería muy sensato negarse a los deseos sexuales de su marido, especialmente si quería aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Cualquier remedio que pudiera aliviar la tensión sería bien recibido, se convenció a sí misma mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Aún tenía que hablar con él, pero la perspectiva de hacerlo mientras su cuerpo seguía bajo los efectos del torbellino le suponía todo un reto.

Tan sólo la sombra de una barba incipiente alteraba la perfección física de Darien cuando salió del baño, tan impecablemente vestido con unos pantalones de lino color crema y un jersey como si luciera un traje de etiqueta. Su aspecto era arrebatador, y no parecía en absoluto afectado por las mismas emociones que amenazaban el equilibrio de Sere. Una vez más, Sere echó en falta el autocontrol y la objetividad que siempre la habían protegido del sufrimiento.

—Dijiste que tenías algo que contarme —le recordó Darien, frío como el hielo, como si no acabaran de hacer el amor salvajemente.

—Estuviste conmigo la noche después del funeral de tus padres. Te diste un golpe en la cabeza y perdiste la memoria de las dos últimas horas, pero no pude convencerte para que buscaras ayuda médica.

La imponente estatura de Darien proyectaba una larga sombra sobre la habitación. Su actitud era tan distante como si estuviera en una reunión de negocios.

—No te creo. Yo jamás me habría acostado contigo en semejantes circunstancias, y eso que dices de haberlo hecho sin protección es absurdo, porque ni estando borracho me atrevería a correr riesgos.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —aseveró ella, inclinándose hacia delante—. Y quizá lo entiendas cuando te lo haya contado todo...

Un brillo de desdén asomó en los ojos de Darien.

—¿Todo? —repitió en tono burlón—. ¿Qué otras extravagantes fantasías te has inventado para divertirme?

Sere tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las palmas para no soltarle una bofetada.

—Tal vez me equivocara al no decírtelo hace meses, pero cuando iniciaste tu relación con Esmeralda no me quedó más opción que guardar silencio. Pensé que estabas enamorado de ella... Tú mismo me dijiste que estabas pensando en casarte. Yo acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada. Iba a decírtelo, pero tú ni siquiera recordabas haberte acostado conmigo...

—¿Embarazada? —la interrumpió él bruscamente—. ¿De quién?

Sere lo miró con exasperación. —No seas tan obtuso... Me quedé embarazada la noche del funeral. De ti. Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero hicimos el amor sin protección.

Darien soltó un bufido de desdén.

—El hijo de Michiru es en realidad mi hijo —siguió Sere, negándose a dejarse intimidar por el descorazonador silencio de Darien—. Es mi bebé. Di a luz mientras estaba de vacaciones en Londres. La única razón por la que te pedí aquel largo permiso fue para ocultarte mi embarazo.

Un destelló amenazador ardió en los ojos de Darien.

—¿El hijo de Michiru es tuyo? ¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste un bebé? ¿Qué me lo ocultaste deliberadamente mientras hacíamos los planes de boda?—estaba tan furioso que Sere se encogió en el sillón—. ¿Y ahora te atreves a hacer pasar como mío el hijo de otro hombre?

Sere se obligó a encararlo, a pesar de la tensión que le agarrotaba los músculos y el sudor que le empapaba la frente.

—No es el hijo de otro hombre. Mamoru es tu hijo. Nunca he estado con otro hombre.

Pero Darien no la escuchaba. No necesitaba oír más para sacar sus conclusiones, aunque una furia ciega le impedía pensar con claridad. Su esposa era madre... Había tenido un hijo... Recordó la cicatriz de su abdomen. Una cesárea, sin duda. La prueba de lo que inicialmente le había parecido un completo disparate.

—Eres una mentirosa... —la acusó, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Cómo puedes permanecer ahí sentada, mirándome a la cara, mientras confiesas las mentiras que te llevaron al altar? Sabías que jamás me habría casado contigo si hubiera sabido la verdad.

Sere se levantó del sillón. Sus largos mechones se agitaron como cintas doradas sobre sus hombros sus y blancas mejillas.

—No es así, Darien. Es cierto que te oculté la verdad, y lo lamento, pero mi intención no era engañarte. Mamoru es tu hijo. ¿Cómo podría haberte convencido si no recordabas nada?

—¿No has oído hablar de la prueba del ADN?

Sere se puso colorada.

—¿Qué edad tiene ese niño? —le preguntó él.

—Cuatro meses y medio. Cuando nació, tú aún pensabas en casarte con Esmeralda y yo no quise causarte problemas. Pensé que, como no te acordabas de nada, sería mejor para todos si guardaba el secreto.

—No creo que tu hijo sea mío —declaró Darien con una convicción tan fría como rotunda—. Me niego a creerlo. Espero que no estés pensando en llevar tus mentiras a los tribunales, porque sólo conseguirías hacer el ridículo.

—¿A los tribunales? —repitió ella—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No sabes que lo que me has contado puede ser motivo de divorcio?

A Sere se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

—Ya sé que estás muy alterado por lo que te he dicho, pero...

—¡Pues claro que estoy alterado! ¡Tu madre, tu tía y tú habéis conspirado contra mí como las tres brujas de Macbeth! —exclamó Darien con un sarcasmo mordaz.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —replicó Sere, tan indignada como él—. ¡Nadie ha conspirado contra ti! Cuando convencí a Michiru para que se hiciera pasar por la madre de Mamoru, sólo pretendía ocultar su verdadero parentesco y protegerte a ti.

—¿Protegerme a mí, dices?—espetó él sin ocultar su desprecio—. ¡Ni siquiera ahora que quieres endosarme a tu hijo bastardo eres capaz de sincerarte! Fue mi propuesta de matrimonio lo que te animó a mentirme...

—¡No! —negó ella con toda la vehemencia posible—. El engaño empezó cuando te dije que mi tía estaba embarazada y que necesitaba ir a cuidarla. ¡Eso fue meses antes de que te plantearas casarte conmigo!

Sin posibilidad de rebatirle aquel dato, Darien se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada.

—Me mentiste, y me has estado engañando durante mucho tiempo...

—¡Pero sin mala intención! —se apresuró a objetar ella, desesperada por hacérselo entender—. Admito que debería haberte hablado de Mamoru antes de la boda, pero no tuve agallas para...

—Es evidente que la avaricia y la ambición prevalecieron sobre la honestidad. Sabías que no habría boda si me contabas la verdad.

—¡Lo último que quiero de ti es dinero!—exclamó Sere—. Y no vuelvas a llamar «bastardo» a mi hijo. Fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias de su nacimiento, lo quiero y estoy orgullosa de haberlo tenido. Y si tan mala opinión tienes de mí... ¿por qué me has hecho otra vez el amor?

Darien apretó la mandíbula y la miró con severidad.

—Sólo ha sido sexo. Un medio de desahogo, nada más.

A Sere se le encendió la cara de indignación, pero poco a poco se fue poniendo pálida a medida que asimilaba la denigrante respuesta de Darien. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber rechazado a Darien, pero ya era inútil lamentarse. A pesar de su aspecto amable y sofisticado, Darien tenía una vena despiadada que había heredado de su padre. Armando Chiba no había dudado en divorciarse de su tercera esposa, quien lo adoraba y no le daba ningún motivo de queja, para reemplazarla por una amante embarazada. Todo indicaba que Darien iba a seguir sus pasos y a repudiarla por no haber estado ella a la altura de sus expectativas.

—Mamoru es tu hijo —le insistió Sere por una última vez, aferrándose a la ínfima posibilidad que le quedaba para salvar su matrimonio.

—Nada puede justificar tus mentiras —murmuró Darien—. Me engañaste para casarte conmigo, y lo único que mereces es mi desprecio. Voy a pedir la prueba de paternidad, pero sólo para asegurarme de que no puedas chantajearme con tu bebé.

Sere no podía creer lo que oía.

—¡Me estás ofendiendo! Tú eres el único hombre con el que me he acostado en mi vida.

Darien posó en ella su torva mirada.

—No me creo ni una sola palabra tuya... ¿por qué será?

Salió del despacho y Sere se quedó a solas con sus sentimientos enfrentados. Apenas llevaba unas horas casada y ya había echado a perder su matrimonio. Había perdido la confianza de Darien y no sería fácil volver a recuperarla. Estaba muy disgustado con ella, como había sido lo esperable.

Entonces oyó el ruido de unas aspas y corrió hacia la mesa para agarrar el teléfono. El capitán Tenou la informó de que Darien se había marchado en el helicóptero con su equipo de seguridad y que su destino era Mónaco. Sere le dio las gracias por la información y dejó el teléfono con la mano temblándole y el corazón desbocado.

Darien la había abandonado. Se había desentendido de ella y de su matrimonio. La realidad la golpeó con tanta fuerza que por unos momentos se quedó completamente anonadada. Había subestimado la respuesta de Darien a sus secretos, y en aquel momento sería prácticamente imposible salvar la distancia física y emocional que los separaba.

Pocas novias, sin embargo, se quedaban abandonadas a las pocas horas de haberse casado. Y Darien era tan famoso que la prensa no tardaría en descubrir y exagerar su escandaloso comportamiento marital.

Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos y los sollozos le oprimían la garganta. Volvió a su camarote para vestirse. Aún no había amanecido, pero la noche de bodas ya se había acabado. Volvería a Speros en la lancha y se iría a casa a cuidar a Mamoru. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su presencia en el Sea Queen sólo había servido para alejar a Darien de su amado yate.

¿Se habría acabado su matrimonio para siempre, incluso antes de haber empezado? Intentó imaginarse a Darien dándole una segunda oportunidad, pero falló miserablemente. ¿Por qué iba a darle otra oportunidad si nunca la había amado? Y sin amor, ¿qué derechos tenía ella sobre él?

Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan ingenua y estúpida. El secreto de su embarazo le había costado la felicidad.

**Les diría que me da tristeza la situación en la que se encuentra Sere… pero ella solita se lo buscó, ¿que esperaba que hiciera Darien cuando se lo contará?, como no se le ocurrió lo del ADN antes, se habría ahorrado taaaaantos problemas, ya ni modo, un beso**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Durante las dos semanas más largas de su vida, Sere siguió el rastro de Darien por todo el globo. En esa ocasión le fue de gran utilidad la incansable labor de los paparazzi, pues gracias a ellos aparecían en la prensa todos los movimientos de Darien.

Así, pudo saber que Darien se había alojado dos noches en un casino de Mónaco, jugando con un grupo de amigos. Después fue a un club nocturno de Londres, y aunque entró y salió en solitario, Sere no pudo pegar ojo preguntándose si había estado con otras mujeres en el interior. O quizá alguna mujer lo estaba esperando pacientemente en un lugar más discreto...

Por su propio bien intentó dejar de leer la prensa amarilla, ya que se estaba volviendo loca con los artículos que especulaban sobre su matrimonio. Casi todos decían lo mismo, que Darien Chiba se había casado con su secretaria para seguir disfrutando de su libertad sexual. En cuanto a ella, la retrataban como una esposa sumisa y discreta que valoraba demasiado la fortuna de su marido como para exigirle nada. Como todos los periódicos señalaban, Darien no era el tipo de hombre que acatara órdenes de nadie, ni siquiera de una esposa. Siempre había hecho lo que quería, cuando quería y con quien quería, sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.

La prensa también se ocupó de explotar a fondo la historia de su padre, exprimiendo los desmadres de Armando Chiba para deleite de los lectores más morbosos. Sere se sintió doblemente humillada al ver publicadas las fotos de su boda, que algún invitado había sacado con su teléfono móvil. Las imágenes, de una calidad pésima, no eran precisamente favorecedoras, y mostraban a una novia de aspecto tímido y achaparrado. El tipo de novia que cualquier magnate griego y mujeriego empedernido no dudaría en abandonar.

—¡No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo!—le espetó Ikuko, mientras Sere estaba jugando con su hijo y su perrita Skye—. ¿Se puede saber por qué has vuelto a esta chabola de mala muerte? ¡Ahora eres una Chiba y tu casa es esa enorme mansión! No puedes fingir que tu boda no tuvo lugar. La gente empieza a hacerse preguntas...

Sere impidió que la perrita mordiera uno de los juguetes de Mamoru.

—No tengo intención de llevarme a Mamoru a casa de Darien hasta que él lo reconozca como hijo suyo.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan estúpida? —la reprendió su madre, arrugando su atractivo rostro en una fea mueca de disgusto. Su agudo chillido hizo que Skye se escondiera tras el sofá—. Deja al mocoso con nosotras y tú toma posesión de lo que te pertenece. Tienes derecho a vivir en esa mansión... ¡Eres la mujer de Darien!

Sere fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

—¡No llames «mocoso» a mi hijo!

—Sabes que no lo digo con maldad —replicó su madre—. Al fin y al cabo, Mamoru es tu gallina de los huevos de oro... ¡Quedarte embarazada fue lo único que has hecho bien en tu vida! Darien puede hacer y decir lo que le dé la gana, pero al final tendrá que aceptar que eres la madre de su hijo y heredero.

—Tus palabras no van a servir de ayuda, Ikuko —intervino Michiru, echándole a su hermana una mirada de reproche mientras acariciaba a la perrita—. Sere quiere salvar su matrimonio, no sacar beneficios. Creo que hace bien quedándose aquí en vez de vivir en la mansión, especialmente mientras Darien no reconozca a Mamoru como hijo suyo.

Mamoru eligió aquel momento para soltar una adorable risita. Miró a su madre con sus grandes ojos azules y ella le dio un arrumaco y le dijo lo precioso que era.

Amy, quien había tomado partido por Sere y le prestaba su apoyo incondicional, llegó con los periódicos. Mientras el ama de llaves se encargaba de Mamoru, Sere extendió los periódicos sobre la mesa del comedor.

—No deberías mirar la prensa —le advirtió Michiru, aun sabiendo que su consejo sería ignorado—. No hacen más que tergiversar la verdad.

—Me da igual —declaró Sere, pero tragó saliva con horror al ver la foto más reciente de Darien que publicaba la prensa.

Lo que estaba viendo no podía ser ninguna tergiversación. Darien estaba sentado en la terraza de un elegante café de París, acompañado por una hermosa peliverde a la que Sere nunca se había imaginado que volvería a ver.

—¡Darien está viéndose otra vez con Esmeralda! —gritó sin poder contenerse.

—No te creo —dijo Michiru, pero también ella se puso pálida al ver la foto del periódico.

—Te dije que deberías haber ido tras él cuando se marchó del yate —le recriminó Ikuko, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermana. No parecía en absoluto afectada por la foto, como si se esperase aquella actitud por parte de su yerno—. Nunca dejes que un hombre enfadado se vaya si quieres recuperarlo. Si se los deja sueltos son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Sere no podía articular palabra. La imagen de Esmeralda y Darien en París le hacía revivir su peor pesadilla. ¿Cuál de los dos habría dado el primer paso? ¿Quién se había puesto en contacto con quién? ¿Habría buscado Darien el consuelo de la deslumbrante divorciada griega para olvidar su decepción con Sere? ¿Estaría empezando a pensar que había sido un error romper la relación con Esmeralda?

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo.

—¿Quién puede ser? —murmuró.

—Voy a ver —dijo Michiru, levantándose rápidamente para zanjar cualquier discusión sobre Darien y Esmeralda Blackmoon.

Al cabo de un minuto, sin embargo, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le pidió a Sere que la acompañara.

Tres hombres esperaban en el vestíbulo. A dos de ellos los conocía, y su presencia no le resultó especialmente tranquilizadora. Se trataba de Baccus Klonis, el jefe del equipo de abogados de Darien, y su ayudante. El tercero era el médico encargado de realizar las pruebas del ADN, para lo que necesitaba una muestra de saliva de Mamoru. Su inesperada llegada sorprendió tanto a Sere como el convencimiento de que se prestaría gustosamente a las pruebas.

Ikuko se llevó a Amy, y la perrita a la cocina y Sere hizo pasar a los visitantes al salón.

—¿Darien les ha pedido que hagan esto? —les preguntó.

—Cumplo las órdenes del señor Chiba —respondió Baccus con una escrupulosa cortesía.

Para Sere fue como recibir una bofetada. Mientras Darien se divertía por los casinos de Europa sus abogados se encargaban de llevar a cabo las pruebas de paternidad, sin importarle lo más mínimo que Sere se opusiera a ello. Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación mientras Sere sopesaba sus opciones. Podía negarse a que se realizara la prueba, pero Darien seguramente contaba con aquella posibilidad y lo tomaría como una prueba más de que Sere estaba mintiendo. Sería muy humillante permitir que le hicieran una prueba a su hijo, pero al menos serviría para probar su identidad. Y entonces Darien tendría que aceptar todo lo que ella le había contado.

El médico le explicó el procedimiento, muy rápido y sencillo. Sere tomó a Mamoru en brazos y se extrajo una muestra de saliva de su boca sin causarle la menor molestia. Todo se llevó a cabo en unos pocos segundos, pero a Sere le pareció una situación irreal, así como una invasión a su intimidad. Le costaba creer que Darien la estuviera tratando de aquella manera tan fría y metódica, comunicándose con ella a través de sus abogados.

Los hombres se marcharon y Sere empezó a temblar. Michiru se acercó por detrás y le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—Tenía que hacerse —le dijo—. Cuando Darien se dé cuenta de que el niño es suyo, todo cambiará a mejor.

Michiru siempre intentaba ser optimista, pero Sere no estaba tan convencida. ¿Estaría Darien preparado para ser padre? No era muy probable. ¿Llegaría a comprender el comportamiento de Sere, o la vería para siempre como a una embustera repugnante, incapaz de modificar sus rígidos criterios de justicia y moral?

—Voy a dar un paseo por la playa...

—Acostaré a Mamoru para su siesta —dijo Michiru. Sabía que su sobrina estaba impaciente por escapar antes de que Ikuko pudiera echarle un sermón sobre las pruebas de ADN.

Vestida con unos pantalones marrones de corte pirata y una camiseta amarilla, salió a pasear y se detuvo en el arcén para dejar que pasara un coche. Sonrió cuando el vehículo se detuvo y Seiya Kou bajó la ventanilla para saludarla.

—Me disponía a hacerte una visita...

—Voy a bajar a la playa.

Seiya pareció tomarlo como una invitación para acompañarla, pues aparcó el coche en el arcén y se bajó del mismo.

—No creo que sea bueno para ninguno de los dos que nos vean juntos —comentó Sere. Estaba tan angustiada por su matrimonio que se mostraba excesivamente cauta, aunque por otro lado... ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto cuando Darien no tenía el menor escrúpulo para dejarse ver con Esmeralda en público?

Seiya la agarró del codo para ayudarla a bajar por la loma que descendía hasta la playa.

—Por mí no te preocupes. Voy a divorciarme.

Sere lo miró con consternación.

—¿Divorciarte? Pero yo creía que Kakyuu y tú estabais otra vez juntos...

Seiya se rió amargamente.

—Lo estuvimos, pero por poco tiempo. Me temo que la reconciliación no llegó a cuajar. Hace dos años Kakyuu se enamoró de un compañero de trabajo y tuvo una aventura, pero hasta ahora no había decidido contárselo a su familia y a la mía. Una vez aclarado... los dos somos libres para seguir adelante.

Sere se sorprendió por su franqueza y le puso una mano en la manga.

—No lo sabía, Seiya... Lo siento mucho.

—Nuestras hijas son las que peor lo llevan. No entienden por qué su madre ha metido a otro hombre en sus vidas —Seiya le agarró la mano y le apretó los dedos—. Kakyuu y yo intentamos salvar el matrimonio por ellas, pero fracasamos.

Sere le apretó el brazo.

—¿Cómo se lo está tomando tu familia?

Seiya puso una mueca de dolor.

—Como si fuera el fin del mundo. Como si nadie se hubiera divorciado antes. Como si Kakyuu se hubiera convertido de repente en la mujer más malvada de Speros.

—¡Creía que esa mujer era yo!

—A tu marido lo precede su reputación... Todo el mundo sospecha que Darien juega siempre a dos bandas.

—En este caso no es así.

—¿Y qué me dices de los rumores que te sitúan a ti como la madre del hijo de tu tía? ¿Tampoco son ciertos?

—Eso sí es verdad —admitió Sere. Había decidido abandonar la farsa el día después de su boda, cuando volvió sola a la isla.

Era obvio que Seiya se moría por preguntarle quién era el padre de Mamoru y que sólo la buena educación se lo impedía, de modo que Sere se apresuró a cambiar de tema. No tenía intención de compartir su mayor secreto con el hijo de la mayor cotilla del pueblo.

Dos días después, tras cerrar la compra de varios superpetroleros en Londres, Darien volvió a casa. El sol descendía sobre su isla natal, llenando el horizonte de vivos colores que se reflejaban en las ventanas de la mansión. Darien descendió del helicóptero y se encaminó hacia la entrada con la energía e impaciencia que lo caracterizaban. Casi todo el personal lo esperaba en el vestíbulo para darle la bienvenida, pero Darien entornó la mirada al no encontrar a la única persona que esperaba ver. Fue al dormitorio principal para corroborar sus sospechas y miró también en el vestidor. Entonces llamó a Helios, el jefe de seguridad, y le formuló una sola pregunta. La respuesta que recibió lo sacó de sus casillas.

Al llegar a casa de Sere, Darien se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta trasera y observó con disgusto que no estaba cerrada con llave.

—¿Sere? —la llamó, y frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

La cocina estaba ordenada y vacía, igual que el salón. Un cachorro negro y peludo se asomó desde detrás del sofá, ladró tímidamente y volvió a desaparecer tras haber cumplido con su deber de guardián. Darien se fijó brevemente en la cesta de coloridos juguetes y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Entonces oyó la música que procedía de una habitación y vio el triángulo de luz que salía por la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Sere estaba disfrutando de unos momentos de paz y soledad en la bañera, aprovechando que Michiru se había llevado a Mamoru a casa de Ikuko, y no había oído entrar a Darien por culpa de la música. Al verlo, ahogó un grito de espanto y se incorporó con tanta brusquedad que derramó el agua por el borde. Darien era la última persona que esperaba ver en su cuarto de baño.

Darien contempló a Sere en el mar de burbujas. Su piel cremosa, húmeda y reluciente; sus apetitosos pechos coronados por las puntas rosadas... La reacción de Darien fue instantánea, y una erección empezó a crecer en sus pantalones después de haberse mantenido absolutamente insensible en presencia de otras mujeres.

Sere pronunció su nombre con voz ahogada, y al mirar aquellos labios carnosos y suculentos, Darien supo lo que él deseaba realmente.

—Darien... —susurró Sere, echando hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos muy abiertos.

Su aspecto era arrebatador, con un traje italiano de seda gris que realzaba su poderosa figura y sus brillantes ojos azules enmarcados por espesas pestañas.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Darien en voz baja y furiosa—. ¿Te das cuenta de que he entrado en esta casa sin que nada ni nadie me lo impida? ¡Podría haber sido cualquiera!

—Tú eres la única persona en esta isla que no se molestaría en llamar a la puerta y esperar a que le abran —replicó Sere.

—¿Pero en qué estás pensando? ¡Podría haber sido un maldito paparazzi! La prensa está al acecho. Aquí no estás segura. ¡Sal ahora mismo de la bañera! —le ordenó, tendiéndole una toalla—. Voy a llevarte a casa.

—Ésta es mi casa —protestó Sere, reprimiendo el impulso de cubrirse los pechos.

Darien apretó la mandíbula y entornó la mirada.

—Eres mi esposa... Tu lugar no es éste.

—Me acusaste de ser una mentirosa y me abandonaste en nuestra noche de bodas —le recordó Sere—. Ya no siento que sea tu esposa.

—Eso tiene fácil remedio —se acercó a la bañera y le pasó las manos por debajo de los brazos. Antes de que Sere pudiera reaccionar, la sacó del agua, la dejó en el suelo y la envolvió con la toalla.

—¡Déjame! —le gritó ella, intentando zafarse de él mientras aferraba torpemente la toalla.

—Si me voy de aquí sin ti, no volveré nunca más, _yineka mou_ —le advirtió Darien entre dientes.

Sere se quedó paralizada, como si un alud la hubiera engullido y le hubiera arrebatado todo el aire de los pulmones.

—¡No puedes amenazarme de esa manera!

—No es una amenaza, es la verdad —replicó Darien con dureza—. Tanto si estás conmigo como si no, no voy a andarme con tonterías.

Descolgó la bata del gancho de la puerta y se lo entregó a Sere con la misma delicadeza que un tanque en el campo de batalla. A Sere nada le gustaría más que plantarle cara, pero no era tan sencillo. Dejó caer la toalla a sus pies e introdujo los brazos empapados por las mangas de la bata. No sabía qué actitud debía adoptar con él, pero Darien sí sabía muy bien cómo atravesar cualquier obstáculo u ofensa para llegar al meollo de la cuestión. Y la cuestión era que ella lo amaba desesperadamente. Darien estaba intentando, a su manera, que volvieran a estar juntos.

—Vas a venir a casa conmigo —le dijo él, arrinconándola contra la pared para atarle el cinturón de la bata.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron a Sere como música celestial, y a punto estuvieron de llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. Las dos últimas semanas de estrés, angustia y dudas la habían agotado física y emocionalmente, y los titulares de los periódicos habían despertado sus peores temores.

Darien vio que agachaba la cabeza y le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla para levantar de nuevo su rostro. La ansiedad que reflejaban sus celestes ojos le inquietó, pero no sirvió para sofocar el deseo que crecía en su entrepierna. No sabía por qué la deseaba tanto, pero sí sabía que al no encontrarla en casa lo habían invadido una furia y una preocupación a las que no estaba acostumbrado, y no se sentía nada cómodo con esos pensamientos confusos y esas emociones descontroladas.

El ambiente era tan tenso que Sere casi podía palpar la tensión. Darien la miraba con el gesto ceñudo, abrasándola con el calor que desprendía su intensa mirada. Sere se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y la reacción que se desató en su pelvis le hizo apretar los muslos con fuerza.

—Voy a vestirme —dijo mientras se apartaba de él, incómoda con el deseo que la embargaba.

—No —Darien la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella—. No es necesario. El coche está fuera. Mandaré a alguien a que recoja tus cosas.

Sere se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Y Mamoru?

La expresión de Darien se endureció como si estuviera labrada en piedra.

—Se queda aquí.

Sere se giró hacia él.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí... Es mi hijo. ¡Mi responsabilidad!

—Puedes venir a verlo... cuando yo no esté —concedió Darien—. Me ocuparé de que no le falte de nada. Tendrá las mejores niñeras y todas las comodidades y lujos posibles...

—¡No puedes pedirme que elija entre él y tú! —exclamó Sere, horrorizada sólo de pensarlo.

—Ése es el trato —repuso él en tono implacable—. La decisión es tuya.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo una voz familiar, un segundo antes de que Michiru apareciese ante ellos con la cara roja de vergüenza—, pero debéis saber que ya no estáis solos en la casa. Yo me quedaré con Mamoru, Sere. No tienes que preocuparte por él.

Darien le dio las gracias, pero Sere le echó a su tía una mirada interrogativa. No entendía por qué Michiru le facilitaba las cosas a Darien, apartando el obstáculo que suponía la existencia de Mamoru. Entonces recordó que al cabo de unos pocos días no habría ninguna duda sobre la paternidad de su hijo.

—No quiero separarme de él —declaró con voz trémula.

—Darien y tú necesitáis pasar tiempo a solas como pareja. No hay nada malo en eso —murmuró Michiru en tono tranquilizador, como si aquella situación fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Darien se llevó a Sere hacia la puerta trasera, considerando que todo estaba dicho y aclarado.

—¡Estoy descalza! —protestó Sere.

—¡No necesitas zapatos! —respondió Darien. No quería pasar ni un minuto más en territorio enemigo. Se inclinó y levantó a Sere en sus brazos.

—Déjame, por favor —le suplicó Sere mientras su tía les abría la puerta para facilitar la salida.

Helios salió del todoterreno negro con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. Darien acomodó a Sere en el interior y se sentó a su lado. Ella apretó los dientes e intentó no pensar demasiado en su indecente atuendo. Por su parte, impertérrito ante la vergüenza de Sere, Darien aprovechó el corto trayecto para ordenarle a Helios que organizara un equipo de seguridad para vigilar a su esposa.

—No es necesario ningún equipo de seguridad —arguyó Sere mientras el todoterreno subía por el camino de entrada de la mansión.

—Yo sé lo que es necesario —aseveró Darien, poniéndole una mano sobre la suya en un gesto posesivo y dominante—. Te guste o no, al ser mi mujer estás en riesgo, y quiero que estés a salvo en todo momento, sea donde sea.

La presencia de Helios y del chófer hizo que Sere se tragara su respuesta, aunque no se imaginaba qué peligros pudieran acecharla en Speros.

Amy los esperaba con la puerta abierta y sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción cuando vio a Sere en el interior del vehículo. Darien la sacó del coche y la subió por los escalones de la entrada como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días, llevar en brazos a una mujer, su esposa, ataviada con una simple bata. Siempre había hecho gala de esa entrañable desfachatez, incluso cuando era niño, y a Sere le dolió pensar en todo lo que podría perder si se separaban. Por extraño que fuera, hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo profundamente arraigado que estaba Darien en sus recuerdos.

Darien se detuvo un momento para encargarle a Amy que fuera a recoger la ropa de Sere y preguntarle cuándo estaría lista la cena, y llevó a Sere al dormitorio principal.

Sere respiró hondo cuando Darien la dejó en el suelo enmoquetado.

—No podemos actuar como si las dos últimas semanas no hubieran ocurrido.

Darien se giró hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no? Aunque también podrías contarme la verdad ahora. ¿O prefieres que te la saque a la fuerza cuando tengamos los resultados de las pruebas?

Sere suspiró tristemente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Habría sido más fácil si me hubieras dejado en mi casa. ¿Por qué has insistido en traerme aquí esta noche?

Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no ahondara más en aquel tema.

—Voy a darme una ducha antes de cenar —dijo, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Sere intentó evitar la tentación de ver cómo se desnudaba, pero fracasó miserablemente. No podía resistir el impulso de contemplar su pelo negro y despeinado, su recio mentón sin afeitar, la poderosa musculatura que se adivinaba bajo la camisa...

—No tengo nada que ponerme —observó—. Me dejé la mitad de mi ropa en el yate.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Por mi puedes cenar conmigo desnuda...

—Ni hablar —dijo ella, entrelazando las manos. Darien hizo una llamada con el teléfono de la mesilla y luego se quitó la camisa. Sere estaba fascinada con todos los movimientos de su cuerpo, esbelto y bronceado. Era imposible no mirarlo.

Unos momentos después llamaron a la puerta. Darien abrió y recibió una funda portatrajes y unas bolsas, que dejó sobre la cama.

—Solucionado el problema de la ropa —dijo en tono satisfecho.

—¿Eso es para mí? —preguntó ella, atónita. Abrió la bolsa y sacó un vestido de tirantes de color escarlata—. ¿Cuándo lo has comprado?

—Lo vi en un escaparate en París. Siempre vistes los mismos colores apagados, y pensé que sería agradable verte con algo más alegre, para variar.

Una vez más, Darien había conseguido desconcertarla. Tal vez se hubiera visto con Esmeralda en un café de París, pero mientras estaba allí había sacado tiempo para comprarle un vestido a su mujer. Abrió las otras bolsas y se puso colorada al ver la lencería roja y los zapatos de tacón.

—Eso fue un capricho —admitió Darien sin el menor remordimiento.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —volvió a preguntarle Sere, desconcertada por su imprevisible comportamiento.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Esa pregunta es absurda. Eres mi esposa, y hasta que yo decida lo contrario, tu lugar está aquí, _yineka mou_.

Era un Chiba, y cómo tal extremadamente celoso de lo que consideraba suyo. Pero se estaba refiriendo a ella como si fuera un coche o algún objeto valioso... «Hasta que yo decida lo contrario». Aquellas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío por la columna.

—Me sentía más cómoda en mi casa —le dijo.

—¿Durmiendo sola? —preguntó él con incredulidad mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño.

Sere recordó la foto en la que aparecía con Esmeralda en un café de París y se dio cuenta de que no quería preguntarle a Darien por aquello. No en aquel momento, cuando todo le parecía tan frágil e inseguro que temía echarlo todo a perder con una palabra equivocada. Sus mentiras y silencios la habían dejado en una situación extremadamente delicada, y viviendo en casas distintas no iban a solventar sus diferencias. Pero le costaba aceptar que para ver a Mamoru tuviera que salir de la mansión. Acabar con la farsa había sido un alivio más que un sacrificio, y sólo había tenido dos semanas para volver a disfrutar con su papel de madre desde que se marchara de Londres. A pesar de la enorme tensión que había vivido durante esas dos semanas por culpa de Darien, le había encantado estar con su hijo a todas horas.

Antes de que Darien saliera de la ducha, llegaron dos criadas cargadas con maletas. Mientras guardaban la ropa en los armarios, Sere entró en el otro cuarto de baño con el vestido que Darien le había comprado en París. Media hora después, estaba lista para cenar, aunque nada satisfecha con su aspecto. El vestido escarlata mostraba mucha más carne que su vestuario habitual. Tenía un escote de vértigo y era exageradamente corto, mostrando sus piernas hasta la mitad del muslo.

Examinó su reflejo en el espejo con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si el vestido sería un regalo envenenado. ¿Acaso Darien la veía ahora como una mujer sensual y sugerente? ¿Otra más en la larga lista de mujeres dispuestas a ponerse lo que fuera necesario y hacer lo que hiciera falta para complacerlo?

Darien se fijó con interés en Sere cuando ella entró en el comedor. Le hizo un gesto para que se diera la vuelta y la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, complacido con lo que veía. Sere ya no era la eficiente secretaria con sus sempiternas blusas abotonadas hasta el cuello y sus discretas zapatillas. El color escarlata contrastaba hermosamente con su piel de porcelana, y el corte del vestido realzaba las generosas curvas de sus pechos y muslos. Darien tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir un tirón en la entrepierna. En aquel momento supo por qué había ido en busca de su engañosa mujer. El deseo era sencillamente irreprimible.

El chef había preparado un festín para la reconciliación de la pareja. Sere estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y se preguntaba cómo podría responder a la obstinación de Darien para negar que hubiera algún problema entre ellos. Pero afortunadamente la conversación fluyó con naturalidad y Darien le habló de sus últimos negocios en Londres. Sere le hizo muchas preguntas al respecto, le hizo un par de sugerencias y se quedó impresionada por el ventajoso trato que Darien había cerrado con la compra de los superpetroleros.

Mientras saboreaba el postre, Sere sorprendió a Darien devorándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, ruborizándose.

—Eres una mujer muy sensual, _moli mou_.

Sere negó instintivamente con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

Darien se levantó de la silla.

—Tú no te ves como yo te veo —alargó un brazo para levantarla de la silla e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

A Sere le latía con tanta fuerza el corazón que le extrañaba que Darien no pudiera oírlo. El olor familiar de Darien la envolvió y sintió una corriente de calor por las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo.

—Me estaba tomando el postre —dijo, antes de que Darien la besara en los labios.

El echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Así es como finges tener sangre fría?

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —preguntó ella.

—Quizá porque sabes lo mucho que te deseo —respondió él, frotando la mejilla contra el cuello de Sere mientras le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás—. Pero no te servirá de nada, porque puedo sentir cómo te late el corazón y cómo te tiembla todo el cuerpo, _moli mou_.

Sere no se molestó en negarlo, porque ella podía sentir la creciente erección de Darien apretada contra la parte inferior de su vientre. Giró la cabeza en busca de su boca y se encontró con una pasión voraz. De repente estaba ardiendo de deseo, sacudida por todas las emociones que había contenido en las últimas semanas.

Darien dio un paso hacia atrás, la agarró de la mano y la sacó del comedor. Sere estaba tan confusa como excitada. Darien había ido a buscarla y aún la deseaba, lo cual era motivo de regocijo y esperanza, pero seguía pensando que ella intentaba endosarle el hijo de otro hombre. Ella quería estar con él, pero también quería a su hijo... Y además se sentía culpable por aquel vestido y aquella cena mientras era su tía quien acostaba a Mamoru.

—¿No deberíamos hablar de cosas más importantes? —le preguntó a Darien.

Él se giró bruscamente hacia ella y le puso un dedo en los labios para impedir que dijera nada más.

—No —murmuró—. No quiero que hablemos de nada, porque si me pongo a pensar me daré cuenta de que no debería estar aquí contigo.

Su franqueza inquietó profundamente a Sere. Normalmente, Darien era un hombre decidido, duro y disciplinado en cualquier situación por delicada que fuera. Nunca se dejaba influir por el aspecto emocional de los acontecimientos. Pero en aquel momento Sere se sentía como si estuviera tratando con un completo desconocido. ¿Darien sabía que no debía estar con ella y sin embargo lo estaba? Era como si hubiera levantado un muro entre su noche de bodas y el presente y se valiera de su frialdad para estar con ella.

Lo miró con gran preocupación a los ojos y él pareció percibir su angustia, porque la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y la besó con un fervor que arrasó por completo su inquietud.

Sere jadeó cuando Darien empezó a besarla en el hombro. Le apartó los tirantes del vestido y enterró la cara entre sus pechos mientras la tumbaba en la cama. Ella se quitó los zapatos con los pies y él deslizó las manos por su muslo hasta llegar al tanga. Le arrancó la prenda con un fuerte tirón y Sere ahogó un grito de emoción.

Darien se despojó frenéticamente de su ropa, excitando aún más a Sere con su impaciencia. La observó por un momento, con sus ojos ardiendo de deseo y sus hermosas facciones endurecidas como si fueran de piedra, y la levantó para quitarle el vestido sin molestarse en bajar la cremallera. Era un vestido ajustado y Sere oyó que se rasgaba el tejido. Acto seguido, Darien le quitó el sujetador y Sere quedó desnuda por completo.

—No te atrevas a cubrir ni un solo milímetro de tu piel —le advirtió con voz grave, y volvió a levantarla de la cama para colocarla en una postura que le permitiera verla en todo su esplendor—. Llevo deseando esto desde que te vi en la bañera, _moraki mou_.

Le dedicó una arrebatadora sonrisa y fue como si hubiera prendido un fuego dentro de ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sere pasó de sentirse incómoda y cohibida por su desnudez a yacer de espaldas preparada para recibirlo. Él se quitó rápidamente los boxers y descendió hacia ella. Su erección era increíble, y agarró la mano de Sere para llevarla al enorme falo que se erguía como un mástil desde su entrepierna.

Sere cerró los dedos alrededor del miembro carnoso y palpitante, vio la mueca de placer que contraía el rostro de Darien y, con una osadía que nunca se hubiera imaginado, se llevó la enhiesta virilidad de Darien a la boca.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando él la apartó.

—No puedo aguantar más —le confesó con una voz cargada de insinuaciones eróticas—. Necesito penetrarte ahora mismo...

Empezó a tocarla con una habilidad prodigiosa, usando el pulgar para acariciarle el clítoris y arrancarle gemidos de placer mientras con otro dedo hurgaba en su sexo. Las caderas de Sere se agitaron instintivamente y él la penetró hasta el fondo con una sola y profunda embestida. Sere se arqueó y apretó los dientes mientras sus paredes internas se dilataban para acoger las enormes dimensiones de Darien.

—Es como una funda de seda —murmuró él, elevándose sobre ella para aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Quería prolongar el placer todo lo posible, pero los enloquecidos movimientos de Sere lo llevaron al límite mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Incrementó aún más el ritmo y la fuerza de sus acometidas y llevó a Sere a un orgasmo estremecedor, manifestado en forma de frenéticas convulsiones y agónicos jadeos. Y mientras ella seguía temblando por la intensidad del clímax, Darien se unió a ella en la cima del placer con un estremecimiento que sacudió hasta el último de sus músculos.

Sere se sentía desfallecida, consumida y totalmente vulnerable tras la increíble experiencia, pero en aquella ocasión Darien no se apartó de ella, sino que la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos y la besó suavemente en la frente.

—Darien... —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo se rendía al cansancio.

—Por ti merece la pena ir hasta el infierno y volver —murmuró él—. Nadie me había excitado nunca como tú, _moraki mou_.

Y Sere se quedó plácidamente dormida en sus brazos, más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible durante las dos angustiosas semanas que habían estado separados. El sexo había sido alucinante, pero aquel último beso en la frente significaba mucho más para ella. Y se preguntó si alguna vez entendería al hombre al que tanto amaba. Un ser tan fascinante como complejo e imprevisible.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, confusa y aturdida, y vio que Darien estaba de pie junto a la cama, completamente vestido.

—¿Acaso nunca acabarán tus mentiras? —le preguntó en tono duro y acusatorio.

Sorprendida por el inesperado ataque, Sere se incorporó torpemente en la cama y se cubrió los pechos con la sábana al percatarse de su desnudez.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —murmuró, apartándose el pelo que le caía sobre la cara—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esto... ¡Esto es lo que ocurre! —exclamó él, arrojando un periódico a la cama—. ¡Seiya Kou y tú de la mano en mi playa privada!

Sere miró el periódico y se encogió de horror. La foto no era de muy buena calidad y había sido retocada digitalmente, pero mostraba claramente a Seiya y a ella en la playa. Estaban agarrados de la mano y ella lo miraba a los ojos. La conversación que habían mantenido aquel día era absolutamente inocente, pero la foto insinuaba todo lo contrario.

—No es lo que parece —susurró con un hilo de voz.

**Sere es masoquista, a pesar de que la ha llamado mentirosa, manipuladora, avariciosa, etc, etc, etc, allí sigue ella, es decir, si Ok lo ama, que bonito, pero la hizo elegir entre él y su hijo! ¿o sea cómo?, y ahora lo de Seiya… insisto asi ¿o mas mala suerte?**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—La sacaron con un teleobjetivo, seguramente desde un barco —masculló Darien, y volvió sacudir periódico con un gesto de irritación—. ¿Qué demonios hay entre Kou y tú? ¿Es el padre de tu hijo?

—No, no lo es. Somos amigos, nada más. Lo único, que tuvimos fue una conversación bastante emotiva… Seiya me estaba contando por qué había terminado su matrimonio.

—¿Contando historias conmovedoras?—preguntó Darien con escepticismo—. No te creo. Seiya fue tu primer amor y siempre has sentido algo por él. Ahora entiendo por qué querías ocultar la identidad de tu hijo en Speros el año pasado, cuando Seiya decidió reconciliarse con su mujer.

Sere estaba completamente pálida. Sólo había hecho falta una simple foto para que todo se volviera su contra.

—Nunca he hecho nada con Seiya. Él no es el padre de mi hijo —insistió, desesperada por conseguir que Darien la escuchara.

Darien maldijo en voz baja.

—¡_Na pos sto dialo_! Vete al infierno —le espetó—.Me marcho. Dentro de un par de días estarán los resultados de las pruebas. Hasta entonces no quiero volver a verte.

Sere observó impotente cómo se alejaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A Londres. Te veré en Hazlehurst dentro de dos días.

Ni siquiera necesitaba hacer el equipaje, pues Darien tenía llenos los vestidores de todas sus casas. Volvía a abandonarla... Después de una noche de pasión y esperanza, se marchaba y dejaba a Sere en la más profunda desolación.

Sin perder un instante, echó a correr hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo tras él.

—¡Eres un cobarde, Darien Chiba!

Sabía que espetarle una acusación semejante a un griego arrogante y orgulloso era como agitar una bandera roja delante de un toro enloquecido. En efecto, Darien se giró sobre sus talones y la miró con una expresión de indignación e incredulidad.

—Sí, ya me has oído... ¡Eres un cobarde! —repitió ella. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba completamente desnuda y cerró la puerta para buscar algo de ropa.

Ningún Chiba podría dejar pasar una ofensa sin castigo. Darien volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que la hoja se estrelló contra la puerta. Sere se estaba poniendo la camisa de Darien, pero se detuvo al verlo tan furioso. Sus ojos despedían llamas de ira y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme eso?

—Porque has estado huyendo desde que te dije la verdad sobre nuestro hijo. Te marchaste del yate en nuestra noche de bodas y ahora vuelves a hacer lo mismo —lo acusó amargamente—. ¿Te parece la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas? Anoche ni siquiera quisiste hablar...

—¿Qué hay que hablar? —preguntó él con un rugido tan amenazador que Sere se echó a temblar—. Lo único que me has contado ha sido un puñado de historias absurdas que no podrían engañar ni al más ingenuo.

—¡No son historias absurdas!

Darien dio varios pasos hacia ella.

—Me has mentido una y otra vez... ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría escuchar más de lo mismo?

—Tuve que mentirte —se defendió ella—. No sabía que otra cosa podía hacer. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ir en torno a ti? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando iniciaste una relación con Esmeralda y me dijiste que habías pensando en casarte con ella?

Darien extendió los brazos y volvió a dejarlos caer en un gesto de frustración e impaciencia.

—No voy a escuchar más tonterías. Nada de lo me has contado justifica tu comportamiento, y no te queda nada por decir. Las mentiras siempre serán mentiras, y yo no puedo perdonarlas ni olvidarlas—la miró con cinismo, vestida con su camisa medio abrochada y su mata de pelo rubio sobre los hombros—. Hemos acabado. El sexo no basta para estar juntos.

Volvió a girarse para marcharse, y esa vez Sere no hizo nada por intentar detenerlo.

Aquella noche, después de haber acostado a Mamoru, Sere se enzarzó en un acalorado debate con su madre.

—Tu matrimonio está perdido —declaró Ikuko.

—Claro que no —arguyó Sere con vehemencia—. Cuando Darien se dé cuenta de que Mamoru es su hijo...

—Él no es como su padre, no está desesperado por tener un heredero —señaló su madre—. Eres una ingenua, Sere. Los hombres no son como nosotras. Para ellos ser padres es algo completamente distinto. Así que madura de una vez, ¿quieres? Darien te ha dicho que vuestro matrimonio se ha acabado, y dudo mucho que vaya a cambiar de opinión sólo por saber que tiene un hijo.

—No seas tan fatalista —le reprochó Michiru desde el rincón donde intentaba leer un libro.

—Sere tiene que velar por sus intereses —respondió Ikuko—. Darien recurrió a sus abogados cuando pidió la prueba de paternidad, y Sere debería hacer lo mismo. Tiene que buscar a un buen abogado matrimonialista en Inglaterra, Michiru... ¡Y deja de mirarme como si quisiera cortarle la cabeza a Santa Claus! Tenemos que aceptar que Darien es un Chiba y que su matrimonio no puede acabar bien. Su padre sentó cabeza sólo porque se estaba haciendo viejo, pero Darien sólo tiene treinta y un años.

Sere respiró profundamente. No podía seguir aguantando las funestas predicciones de su madre, de modo que se marchó a la cocina con la excusa de preparar un poco de sopa. Había descubierto que la única manera de sobreponerse a sus preocupaciones era realizando alguna actividad física. La pasividad era una tortura, pues los pensamientos más angustiosos la acosaban sin tregua. Por mucho que le gustara cuidar a Mamoru, echaba de menos el trabajo.

Iba a llevar a Mamoru a Hazlehurst y le había pedido a la hija de Amy, Karmesite, que viajara con ella y la ayudase a cuidar de su hijo. A diferencia de Darien, Sere ya sabía los resultados de las pruebas y estaba segura de que Darien y ella tendrían mucho que hablar. Confiaba en que su madre estuviera equivocada y Darien abrazara la paternidad con voluntad e ilusión. Al fin y al cabo, ¿había algo mejor que un hijo para volver a unirlos?

Recordó haber leído en alguna parte que un hijo sólo conseguía empeorar una relación en crisis, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Mamoru tuviera un efecto más positivo en su matrimonio. Darien no se divorciaría de ella por ser la madre de su único hijo...

Al día siguiente estaba preparando el equipaje para marcharse a Inglaterra cuando Amy le llevó una carta, dirigida expresamente a la esposa de Darien. Abrió el sobre y al ver la primera frase se dejó caer en la cama.

_Es posible que yo sea tu padre. _

Sere leyó el resto, muy despacio. A pesar de su impactante inicio, era un escrito bastante sensato y nada dramático en que su autor, Kenji Tsukino, explicaba cómo se había enamorado de Ikuko cuando ella trabajaba como recepcionista en el taller del padre de Kenji. Se comprometieron e Ikuko se quedó embarazada, pero entonces ella decidió que no quería casarse con él y lo abandonó por otro hombre después de decirle que iba a abortar. Kenji no volvió a saber de Ikuko hasta que leyó en un periódico la noticia del compromiso entre Sere y Darien, acompañada de una foto en la que madre e hija aparecían juntas.

El parecido entre ambas era tan evidente que Kenji empezó a barajar la posibilidad de que Sere fuese su hija. La carta acababa con un pequeño párrafo que resumía la historia personal de Kenji. Se había casado con otra mujer, se había quedado viudo y ahora era el dueño de una próspera cadena de talleres. Si Sere creía que podía ser su hija, él estaría encantado de conocerla.

Cinco minutos después de haber leído la carta por tercera vez, Sere fue con Mamoru a ver a su madre y le puso la carta en la mano.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que este hombre sea mi padre? ¿Estuviste comprometida con él?

Ikuko arrugó el rostro y leyó la carta rápidamente.

—Sí —admitió de mala gana—. Pero no tiene derecho a decirte que pensé en abortar.

—Creo que sólo lo ha mencionado para demostrarme que le hubiera gustado conocerme mucho antes —respondió Sere en tono amable—. No te culpo por haber pensado en abortar...

—Puedes darle las gracias a Michiru de que no lo hiciera —admitió Ikuko—. Pero no me arrepiento de haber abandonado a Kenji. A sus veinticinco años era tan soso y aburrido como un viejo... No era mi tipo.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que yo era el resultado de una aventura?—quiso saber Sere—. Me hiciste creer que no sabías quién era mi padre.

Ikuko se echó a reír.

—Porque temía que me odiarías por no haberme casado con Kenji y haberte dado una infancia normal.

—Me alegro que no te casaras con él por mí —le dijo Sere sinceramente—. No habría funcionado, siendo tan diferentes como dices.

—¿Vas a ponerte en contacto con él? —le preguntó Ikuko, frunciendo el ceño—. No es lo que se dice una persona muy divertida.

—Es mi padre. Y sí, me gustaría conocerlo.

—Oh, por supuesto que es tu padre —confirmó Ikuko con un suspiro, como si aquella certeza le avergonzara más que cualquier otra cosa.

Al día siguiente Sere llegó a Londres con Mamoru y Karmesite y se subió a la limusina que las esperaba en el aeropuerto. Se había vestido con esmero con un elegante traje morado, tacones altos y otros accesorios para no parecer una secretaria. Karmesite, que sólo había estado una vez en el extranjero, no cabía en sí de entusiasmo, y Mamoru estaba tan adorable como siempre con su ropita a rayas. Cuanto más se acercaban a su destino, más nerviosa estaba Sere.

Hazlehurst parecía un lugar idílico bajo el sol estival. La temible ama de llaves pareció sorprenderse cuando Sere llegó con un niño pequeño a la imponente mansión georgiana, pero enseguida llamó a otra criada para que acompañara a Karmesite y a Mamoru al cuarto de los niños. A Sere se le formó un nudo en el estómago y se le empapó la piel de sudor cuando la hicieron pasar al salón para ver a Darien.

Los grandes ventanales ofrecían una fabulosa vista del césped que se extendía bajo las hayas. Darien estaba de pie junto a una ventana, impecablemente vestido con un traje oscuro de raya diplomática. Su rostro no expresaba la menor emoción, pero el brillo de sus ojos hizo pensar a Sere que quizá no estuviera tan tranquilo como pretendía demostrar. La estaba mirando como si nunca antes la hubiera visto.

—Lo sabes... —dijo ella con una voz exageradamente aguda. A pesar de su intimidatorio aspecto, Darien seguía teniendo el poder de cautivarla con su magnetismo sexual. Por muchas preocupaciones que tuviera Sere en la cabeza, seguía recordando las poderosas embestidas de aquel cuerpo perfecto que la llevaban al éxtasis.

—He recibido los resultados de las pruebas esta mañana. Al principio no podía creerlo —dijo Darien sin apenas separar los labios.

—Deberías haber sabido que yo jamás te mentiría en algo que podía demostrarse tan fácilmente —respondió Sere—. Mamoru es tu hijo.

—Pero sigo sin recordar nada —se lamentó Darien en voz baja, resentido consigo mismo por los fallos de su memoria—. Es evidente que algo ocurrió, pero me resisto a creer que me acosté contigo aquella noche y que además lo hice sin protección.

Sere se estremeció ante sus duras palabras.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que los dos estábamos muy afectados aquella noche y no nos pareció que hiciéramos nada malo.

Por la forma en que la miraba parecía querer arrancarle los recuerdos también a ella, en vez de compartirlos. No estaba reaccionando a la verdad como ella se había esperado, y sin embargo no podía culparlo por ello.

—No quiero oír más tópicos. Quiero saber exactamente lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Sere se mordió el labio. No estaba segura de lo que Darien quería oír.

—Pasó lo que ya sabes...

—Quiero saber lo que hice, lo que dije, lo que hiciste tú... Quiero saber hasta el último detalle.

Sere tragó saliva y sintió cómo se le pegaba la lengua al paladar.

—No recuerdo mucho —mintió a la desesperada.

—¿Tú también has perdido la memoria? —le preguntó él en tono desdeñoso.

—No... no lo sé. ¡No tengo a nadie con quien compararte!—exclamó Sere—. Era virgen.

Darien asintió.

—Muy bien, pues habla.

Sere se acercó a la ventana y le dio la espalda a Darien para protegerse de su mirada mientras hablaba. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, y así se lo contó a Darien. Le repitió palabra por palabra lo que habían hablado y vivido, incluyendo la ducha que habían compartido y la razón por la que Darien salió de su habitación.

—Creo que te caíste por los escalones porque te tropezaste con mi bolsa. La había dejado en el suelo, junto a la puerta —concluyó.

El silencio que siguió al relato se prolongó tanto que hizo mella en sus nervios. Finalmente, no pudo aguantar más y se giró hacia él.

—Ahora sabes que Mamoru es tu hijo...

La expresión de su marido se ensombreció.

—Y a punto he estado de ignorarlo para siempre —la interrumpió él—. Si me hubiera casado con Esmeralda, nunca me lo habrías dicho.

La tensión volvió a apoderarse de ellos.

—No sé qué habría hecho si te hubieras casado con ella.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿No lo sabes? Yo te lo diré... Me habrías privado de mi hijo, y a él lo habrías privado de su padre y de su herencia —sus duras palabras conmocionaron a Sere—. Tanto él como yo habríamos pagado un alto precio por ignorar nuestro parentesco. ¿Pensabas mentirle también a él cuando te preguntara quién era su padre?

—No habría llegado tan lejos. ¡Ni siquiera pensaba en esa posibilidad!—se defendió Sere—. Mamoru es sólo un bebé...

Darien le clavó una fría mirada de reprobación.

—Mamoru es mi hijo y tú lo hiciste pasar por el hijo de otra persona. Incluso lo trajiste a mi casa ocultándome quién era. No has cumplido con el deber que tenías como madre.

A Sere le ardían cada vez más las mejillas por las graves acusaciones.

—¿Y cómo esposa? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Como esposa dejas mucho que desear —respondió él sin dudarlo. Abrió la puerta del salón y se hizo a un lado para que ella saliera primero—. Ahora me gustaría ver a mi hijo. Al menos has tenido la decencia de traerlo contigo.

Sere estaba tan aturdida que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Muchas mujeres en mi situación habrían optado por un aborto —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Puede que sólo veas a mi hijo como una garantía de futuro. Así es como piensa tu madre, y no intentes convencerme de lo contrario. Ikuko siempre está al acecho, intentando conseguir todo lo que pueda.

Sere tuvo que morderse la lengua y clavarse las uñas en las manos para no ponerse a gritar. Darien nunca había osado compararla con su casquivana y avariciosa madre, y que lo hiciera en aquel momento era como recibir una puñalada en el corazón.

—Yo no soy como mi madre, y lo sabes.

Darien se dignó a mirarla mientras cruzaba el amplio vestíbulo hacia la escalera.

—Creía que no lo eras, pero estaba equivocado. La verdad es que ya no te conozco.

A Sere se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo sí que no te conozco...

—Estoy muy enfadado contigo —respondió él—. Me he perdido los primeros meses de vida de mi hijo ahora no soy más que un desconocido para él.

—Creía que no estabas preparado para tener un hijo —murmuró ella mientras subía a su lado.

—¡Tengo un hijo, esté preparado o no!

—No sabía que lo verías de esta manera.

—Yo tampoco, hasta que descubrí la verdad—admitió él—. Mamoru es la próxima generación de la familia Chiba, y sus comienzos no han podido ser peores. Ahora es mi responsabilidad.

Sere se estremeció al pensar en el alcance de aquella responsabilidad, pero no dijo nada. Darien tenía que solucionar su conflicto emocional, pues aún estaba conmocionado por los resultados de las pruebas. De repente se veía como padre, y la cortina de humo que Sere había levantado en torno a su hijo sólo servía para complicar las cosas.

Karmesite estaba jugando con Mamoru en el suelo de habitación. Darien le dijo que se tomara un descanso, y en cuanto salió la niñera por la puerta él se agachó para levantar a su hijo. Pillado por sorpresa, Mamoru se puso a gritar de miedo y enojo.

—No se siente cómodo con una persona a la que conoce —le advirtió Sere, deseando que Mamoru se lo pusiera más fácil a su padre en aquel primer y cruel encuentro.

Darien se acercó torpemente a su hijo y Mamoru empezó a llorar y a retorcerse dramáticamente, intentando llegar hasta su madre.

Sere tomó a su afligido hijo en brazos.

—Prueba a jugar con él —le sugirió a Darien.

—Nunca he jugado con un niño —dijo él—. ¿Es siempre así de nervioso o sólo conmigo?

—Los niños son muy sensibles al entorno, y tú y yo estamos muy tensos.

Darien observó con interés la carita de su enfurruñado hijo. Examinó su pelo negro y alborotado, su piel morena, sus grandes ojos oscuros y la forma con que se aferraba a su madre. El parecido físico era tan evidente que se sorprendía por no haberlo descubierto antes. ¿Por qué ningún sexto sentido le había hecho mirar de cerca al supuesto primo de Sere? ¿Por qué no había relacionado los extraños mareos de Sere con sus ocho meses de permiso? La respuesta estaba muy clara.

No guardaba el menor recuerdo de su breve aventura con Sere, y había confiado ciegamente en ella sin sospechar que pudiera estar engañándolo. Ésa era la verdad, y no había que darle más vueltas.

Sere le entregó un libro con ilustraciones.

—Es el favorito de Mamoru. Lo pondré en la sillita y así podrás leérselo y enseñarle los dibujos.

—¿No es demasiado pequeño para los cuentos?

—Siempre se queda muy callado y atento cuando le leo un libro. A los niños les gustan los rituales familiares.

Darien se sentó a regañadientes en el sillón junto a la trona y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

—No tienes por qué quedarte —le dijo a Sere—. No quiero tener público.

A Sere le habría gustado quedarse y aconsejarlo si fuera necesario, pero Darien siempre se había valido por sí mismo para enfrentarse a cualquier desafío. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Volvió a oír los sollozos de Mamoru y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se alejaba.

Darien debía aprender a ser padre.

Darien nunca se había visto obligado a entretener a un niño, pero su aguda inteligencia no tardó en ayudarlo. En pocos minutos había vaciado la caja de juguetes y se los enseñaba uno a uno a su hijo. El niño dejó de llorar y poco a poco empezó a responder a los estímulos. Sonrió cuando Darien lo sacó de la trona y lo sentó en la alfombra, y respondió con alegres gorgoritos a los ruidos que hacía un juguete. Alargó sus regordetas manos hacia el juguete y empezó a aporrearlo, y volvió a quejarse cuando no consiguió arrancar el mismo sonido. Darien le hizo una demostración y le agarró el puño para enseñarle dónde debía presionar. Mamoru se rió encantado y estuvo golpeando varias veces el juguete, hasta que se cansó y le tendió los brazos a Darien para que lo levantara.

Arrodillado frente a su hijo, preguntándose cuándo sería lo bastante mayor para apreciar los juguetes mecánicos, Darien se quedó atónito ante la inesperada invitación. La sonrisa del bebé lo sacó de su desconcierto y lo levantó en sus brazos. Mamoru agarró a corbata de su padre y se la llevó a la boca. Darien se la quitó con delicadeza y le buscó rápidamente otra fuente de distracción, encontrándola en la ventana. Mientras le enseñaba a su hijo los árboles, el tractor y las ovejas, el pequeño Mamoru se reía como loco e intentaba imitar los movimientos de sus dedos. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaban de vida y regocijo.

Para Darien, aquellos primeros minutos que compartió con su hijo se convirtieron en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Tan sólo unas horas antes había decidido que aún era demasiado joven y egoísta para ser padre. Y en aquel momento, sin embargo, había sorteado todos los obstáculos que suponía la paternidad y había aceptado las limitaciones que cambiarían su vida para siempre. Tal vez no tuviera experiencia con niños, pero sabía que un hijo era lo más importante en la vida.

Diez minutos después, tenía a Mamoru sentado en su regazo y le leía algunas palabras del libro de ilustraciones. No sólo eso, sino que se permitía imitar las voces de los animales dibujados.

Cuando Sere volvió a la habitación, una hora después de haberse marchado, todo estaba en silencio. Mamoru dormía en brazos de Darien, como si hubiera conocido a su padre desde el día en que nació. Sorprendida y complacida por la emotiva imagen, Sere sonrió con afecto y alivio. Fuera como fuera, Darien había conseguido ganarse la confianza de su hijo.

—Me alegro de que decidieras tenerlo —confesó Darien al salir de la habitación—. Pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho al quedarte embarazada.

—Es posible —murmuró ella, bajando la mirada.

—Sabes que sí —insistió él—. Tengo que trabajar un poco antes de la cena —se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin ocultar su irritación.

A Sere no le resultaba nada fácil humillarse. Entró en el dormitorio y pensó en lo que se pondría para la cena. Darien seguía disgustado con ella, negándose a aceptar que ella también tenía motivos de disgusto. Toda historia tenía más de una versión. Darien tenía que reconocer que su amnesia había dejado a Sere en una situación muy difícil, y que la entrada de Esmeralda en escena había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. A pesar de la inestimable compañía de Michiru, Sere se había sentido sola y desgraciada durante todo su embarazo, y había dado a luz sin el menor apoyo por parte de Darien. Durante meses había vivido una farsa y había tenido que convencer a todo el mundo de que su vida era maravillosa.

Desesperada por librarse de su angustia, sacó la carta de su padre y volvió a leerla. Decidió que llamaría a Kenji Tsukino en aquel momento, sin memorizar un guión preestablecido. Kenji tal vez era su padre, pero también era un desconocido con quien posiblemente no tenía nada en común. Aunque por otro lado, su madre y ella eran tan diferentes que albergaba la esperanza de encontrar algo de sí misma en su padre.

El corazón casi se le salió por la boca cuando hizo la llamada y le respondió una voz de hombre. Percibió la sorpresa de su interlocutor cuando ella se identificó, pero Kenji mostró entonces un entusiasmo conmovedor y empezó a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas. Se quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando ella le dijo que tenía un hijo y se extrañó que la noticia no hubiera aparecido en los periódicos. Ella le dijo que se encontraba actualmente en Inglaterra y él le preguntó si podrían verse en Londres. Sere aceptó la invitación y se citaron para comer al día siguiente.

Orgullosa por haber tenido el valor de hacer aquella llamada, se duchó y se puso unos pantalones negros de seda y un top azul zafiro. Se puso a hojear una revista que había comprado en el aeropuerto y frunció el ceño con desagrado al ver una foto de Esmeralda, vestida a la última moda y declarando lo mucho que le gustaba vivir en París. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sere fue el fondo de la foto, que le resultaba sospechosamente familiar. Conocía aquella calle... La conocía muy bien, porque en ella estaba la casa que Darien poseía en la capital francesa. Entonces recordó la foto que había visto de Darien y Esmeralda en un café de París y se preguntó si sería el mismo local que estaba a pocos metros de la casa.

¿Sería posible que Esmeralda estuviera viviendo en la casa que Darien tenía en París? ¿O sólo sería una coincidencia? La casa de Darien estaba situada en uno de los barrios más elegantes y fotogénicos de la ciudad, pero aun así... Darien nunca había sido una persona fiel a la hora de buscar compañía femenina. Era lógico que sospechase de él. Tal vez se hubiera casado con ella, pero no le había dado ninguna garantía de fidelidad. Y era muy posible que hubiera decidido volver a las andadas tomando como excusa las mentiras de Sere. ¿Acaso no le había dicho que habían acabado como pareja?

¿Por qué no se había percatado antes? Había declarado roto el matrimonio antes de marcharse a Londres. Hasta Ikuko se había dado cuenta. Sólo Sere había sido lo bastante ingenua para presentarse en Hazlehurst con la ridícula esperanza de que, una vez que Darien descubriera la verdad sobre Mamoru, la recibiera con disculpas, comprensión y clemencia.

**Sere insisto en que solo empeoró las cosas, y si fue bastante ingenua al creer que Darien la perdonaría así como así y vivirían tranquilos y felices como si nada hubiera pasado, un beso**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Más tarde, antes de cenar, Darien llamó a Sere por la línea privada para decirle que dos miembros de su equipo estaban enfermos y pedirle si podía ayudarlo un rato.

Sere aceptó sin dudarlo y se vistió rápidamente con ropa informal. En el despacho de la planta baja volvió a adoptar su rol de secretaria como si nunca lo hubiera abandonado, y aunque sus colegas parecían un poco intimidados por la nueva posición que ocupaba como esposa de Darien disfrutó mucho con sus tareas administrativas.

—Echaba de menos el trabajo —le confesó a Darien durante la cena.

—Pero ahora eres madre —observó él.

—Podría seguir trabajando para ti... a media jornada —sugirió ella. Deseaba recuperar la relación profesional que habían tenido, entre otras cosas.

—No cuando esté de viaje —dijo él secamente.

Sere había pasado por alto aquel dato. Estaba dispuesta a separarse de su hijo durante unas horas al día, pero no durante varios días. Y tampoco podía llevárselo con ella de viaje.

—Aunque debo admitir que echo en falta tu eficacia y tu capacidad de trabajo bajo presión —concedió Darien.

—Creo que podría trabajar algunas horas al día en casa, sin tener que desatender a Mamoru —insistió ella.

Él la observó atentamente.

—Lo pensaré.

—Cuando me hablas así, me dan ganas de abofetearte —le confesó ella, y se levantó de la silla en un arrebato temperamental—. Me tratas como si fuera un objeto de tu propiedad, sin cerebro ni voluntad.

Darien se negó a morder el anzuelo y siguió mirándola fijamente.

—¿Cómo quieres que te trate, viendo las decisiones que has tomado en el último año?

Sere apretó los dientes.

—¿A Esmeralda la tratabas mejor? —le preguntó en tono desafiante.

—No voy a hablar de Esmeralda contigo —zanjó él. La indignación de Sere dejó paso al dolor.

—Estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama.

«Cobarde», se dijo a sí misma mientras se acostaba. ¿Por qué no le había mencionado la foto en la que aparecía con Esmeralda en París? ¿Por qué no le había preguntado dónde se alojaba Esmeralda? Aunque tenía que admitir que, sin pruebas más sólidas, no tenía ningún sentido hacerle esas preguntas a Darien. Su matrimonio pendía de un hilo y Sere no podía arriesgarse a tentar su suerte con un agresivo interrogatorio o con acusaciones infundadas. Además, Darien aún tenía que disculparse por sospechar que había tenido una aventura con Seiya Kou.

Estuvo dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, debatiéndose entre el rencor, el desprecio a sí misma y el miedo a perder a Darien. Lo amaba y lo deseaba con toda su alma a pesar de la forma en que la trataba. Se odiaba por sus descontrolados sentimientos, y nada le gustaría más que recuperar la sensatez con la que tiempo atrás se protegía de su jefe.

Darien tuvo el detalle de no encender las luces cuando fue a acostarse después de medianoche. Pero cuando tropezó con un mueble en la oscuridad y maldijo en voz baja, Sere se estiró para encender la lámpara de la mesilla.

—No pasa nada... No estaba dormida —le dijo.

Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero cuando el colchón se hundió bajo el peso de Darien no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta.

—¿De verdad creías que había tenido una aventura con Seiya?

—Yo estaba con Esmeralda. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que hiciste durante ese tiempo? Podrías haber recurrido a él en busca de consuelo cuando nuestro matrimonio empezó a tambalearse...

—Y tú podrías empezar por no asumir que todo lo que digo es mentira —señaló ella suavemente—. Que Seiya me resultara atractivo cuando era joven no significa que sienta lo mismo como mujer adulta.

—¿Por qué no? Él te sigue encontrando atractiva. Sere suspiró con exasperación. Hiciera lo que hiciera, parecía estar condenada.

—Se te olvida un pequeño detalle, y es que estoy enamorada de ti —le dijo de la forma más clara y directa posible.

—Si ocultarme a mi hijo es tu forma de demostrar amor, puedo pasar sin ello. La confianza es lo más importante... y ya la hemos perdido —concluyó él, y volvió a apagar la luz.

Sere se quedó helada. Darien no la amaba, no quería su amor y tampoco confiaba en ella. ¿Qué le quedaba entonces? ¿De qué manera iban a salvar su maltrecha relación?

Darien la rodeó con un brazo, pillándola completamente por sorpresa, y la acercó a él como si aún pudiera aprovecharse algo de su matrimonio. A Sere se le endurecieron los pezones al entrar en contacto con el recio torso de Darien y una cálida sensación se propagó por su pelvis, empapándole la entrepierna. Darien le rozó la mejilla con la boca, le acarició los labios con su aliento y la envolvió con su embriagadora fragancia masculina. Sere estuvo a punto de sucumbir, pero entonces recordó la foto de Darien y Esmeralda y consiguió sofocar el deseo que empezaba a arder en su cuerpo.

—No.

Darien se puso tenso al instante.

—¿No?

Una parte de Sere se deleitó con la perplejidad de Darien al ser rechazado por una mujer. Se apartó de él y se desplazó al extremo de la cama.

—No. Viendo lo que sientes por mí, no creo que debas tocarme.

La luz volvió a encenderse y Sere parpadeó con asombro.

—¡No se te ocurra castigarme con el celibato, _glikia mou_!

—Ésa no es mi intención —protestó ella, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba si la acusación de Darien no sería cierta...

Darien se levantó de la cama, desnudo y con la innegable prueba de su excitación, y entró en el cuarto de baño. Segundos después Sere oyó el agua de la ducha y permaneció tendida en la cama hasta que Darien volvió a salir, con una toalla anudada descuidadamente alrededor de la cintura. Sere lo miró con preocupación por encima de la sábana. Podía sentir la ira que emanaba de su cuerpo, y empezaba a preguntarse si había cometido un error al negar lo que ella también deseaba. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, a pesar de cómo se había comportado con ella, sólo necesitaba acercarse para despertar sus deseos más íntimos.

—No podemos hacer el amor en la situación que estamos viviendo —intentó razonar ella.

Una mueca de sarcasmo apareció en el duro rostro de Darien.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de hacer el amor? —repitió con mofa las mismas palabras que ella—Yo estaba hablando de sexo. ¿Crees que nos servirá de algo dormir en camas separadas?

—¡El sexo no es la respuesta a todos los problemas! —exclamó Sere.

La expresión de Darien se tornó muy seria mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Puede que no, pero para mí es importante, igual que para cualquier hombre.

—¿Adónde vas?

—No quiero arriesgarme a tratarte como a mi esposa cuando me despierte por la mañana —se burló él—. Así que dormiré en cualquier otro sitio.

A Sere se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la perspectiva de una separación física además de emocional. No estaba segura de lo que había hecho, pero el rechazo de Darien a la expresión «hacer el amor» la había golpeado con fuerza y le había hecho levantar sus defensas. Al mismo tiempo, no podía sacarse a Esmeralda de la cabeza, y la negativa de Darien a hablar de su ex novia avivaba sus sospechas sobre la posible relación que siguieran manteniendo. Darien había tenido razón en una cosa, al menos: la confianza se había perdido entre ambos, y sin ella Sere se sentía perdida, asustada y descontrolada.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Darien ya había salido de casa. Llamó a Helios y éste la informó de que su marido se había marchado a Francia. Nada más oírlo, Sere supo que pasaría la noche con la hermosa peliverde en la casa de París. La amarga certeza le quitó el apetito y casi los ánimos para darle de comer a Mamoru y jugar con él. Tal vez se hubiera equivocado al echar a Darien de la cama, pero él había anulado todos sus esfuerzos por arreglar la situación. ¿Cómo podía pretender que ella pasara sus infidelidades por alto?

Decidida a averiguar la verdad en persona, sacó un billete para París aquella misma tarde. Si Darien había retomado su relación con Esmeralda, quería verlo por sí misma antes de renunciar a toda esperanza de salvar su matrimonio.

Después del drama sufrido, le costó animarse para ir al encuentro de su desconocido padre. Y cuando se disponía a salir recibió otra desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse con el guardaespaldas que Darien le había asignado. Si aceptaba ir con escolta no podría sorprender a Darien con Esmeralda en París, pues su guardaespaldas informaría a Darien de todos sus movimientos. De modo que cuando Petros le pidió que le detallara el itinerario que seguiría en Londres, ella le dijo que lo sentía pero que no deseaba ir acompañada.

—Cumplo las órdenes de su marido, _kyria_ —le dijo Petros, sorprendido—. _Kyrios_ Chiba no quiere que salga de casa sin protección.

—Pues me temo que así va a ser —replicó Sere con firmeza—. Puedes decirle a mi marido que no te he permitido acompañarme.

Se sentía culpable por poner a Petros en un aprieto, pero consiguió salir de Hazlehurst sin ninguna compañía. Justo antes de bajarse de la limusina en la estación para tomar el tren que la llevaría a Londres, recibió una llamada de Darien en el móvil.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —le preguntó sin más preámbulos—. Necesitas protección y...

—No necesito que nadie me siga. Me gusta tener mi intimidad.

—¿Intimidad para qué?

La pregunta sorprendió a Sere, quien no pudo evitar una amarga carcajada.

—Ya entiendo... No es mi seguridad lo que te preocupa, sino lo que pueda estar haciendo. Quieres que lleve guardaespaldas para poder controlar todos mis movimientos, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo!

Apagó el móvil antes de que Darien pudiera socavar su voluntad y se subió al tren que la llevaría a Londres. Había quedado con su padre en un tranquilo restaurante no lejos de la estación.

Su primera impresión de Kenji Tsukino fue buena y tranquilizadora. Le gustó comprobar que había heredado la corta estatura de su padre, así como sus ojos celestes. Kenji iba pulcramente vestido con un traje que parecía recién comprado, y desde el primer momento le transmitió a Sere una sensación afable y familiar. Le hizo muchas preguntas sobre su infancia en Speros, y ella intentó adornar la verdad lo mejor que pudo, aunque sospechaba que Kenji debía de haber conocido a Ikuko lo bastante bien para saber de lo que era capaz. Por su parte, Kenji respondió a las preguntas de Sere sobre su familia y sus negocios. No había tenido más hijos y sus padres habían muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Sus únicos parientes vivos, además de Sere, eran dos ancianas tías que vivían en Escocia. Sere le preguntó si creía que debían confirmar su parentesco con una prueba de ADN y Kenji pareció sorprendido. Entonces la agarró con firmeza de la mano y le aseguró que ella era la viva imagen de su difunta hermana y que no necesitaba más pruebas para saber que compartían la misma sangre. Su incuestionable fe le devolvió la emoción que le había arrebatado la desconfianza de Darien.

El almuerzo duró mucho más de lo que Sere había previsto, y su padre sólo la dejó marchar después de invitarla a pasar un fin de semana en su casa de Brighton. Sere agradeció que no le hiciera preguntas incómodas sobre su matrimonio, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que, al confesarle que Darien no sabía nada de aquel encuentro, le había revelado mucho más de lo que quería admitir sobre su situación conyugal.

A principios del verano, París estaba atestada de turistas y el tráfico procedente del aeropuerto colapsaba las calles. Desesperada por salir del taxi, se bajó a una manzana de la mansión dieciochesca que Darien poseía en Saint Louis. El elegante edificio de tres plantas ofrecía un aspecto extraordinario bajo el sol radiante, pero Sere nunca había prestado menos atención a la arquitectura antigua. Se lo impedían los nervios, las dudas y las inseguridades.

Mientras se acercaba a los escalones de la entrada, se preguntó a sí misma de qué tenía miedo realmente. ¿De lo que podría encontrarse o de lo que supondría descubrir la infidelidad de su marido? Un descubrimiento semejante significaría la pérdida de toda ilusión y esperanza y el final de su matrimonio. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por el miedo. Tenía que descubrir si Darien había retomado su romance con Esmeralda.

Llamó al timbre antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Esmeralda abrió la puerta. Tan alta y deslumbrante como siempre, con su exuberante pelo verde cayéndole sobre sus esbeltos hombros y su perfecto cuerpo enfundado en una minifalda y un top provocativamente ceñido. Sus grandes ojos oscuros se entornaron al reconocerla.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó a Sere con una desfachatez increíble.

—Siendo ésta la casa de Darien, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —respondió Sere en griego, intentando no dejarse intimidar por el imponente aspecto de la peliverde, que la hacía sentirse como una niña pequeña frente a una mujer adulta—. Me gustaría pasar.

Esmeralda la fulminó con la mirada, pero se apartó para permitirle el paso.

Sere entró y cerró la puerta tras ella con una mano temblorosa.

—Darien no está, ¿verdad?

Esmeralda esbozó una odiosa sonrisa.

—Volverá pronto. Puedes esperarlo, si quieres. Me encantaría estar presente cuando vuelva...

—No te tengo miedo —declaró Sere, fría y tranquila.

Esmeralda le respondió con una cruel carcajada.

—Claro que sí… ¿Por qué si no estás aquí?

A Sere se le revolvió el estómago mientras la risa de Esmeralda resonaba en el frío vestíbulo de mármol. Se sentía confusa y desesperada, y tenía que admitir que la idea de que Darien la sorprendiera en aquella casa con Esmeralda la llenaba de pánico. Ya no tenía tan claro por qué había buscado el enfrentamiento directo con Esmeralda ni lo que quería decirle. ¿«Aléjate de mi marido»? ¿«No te metas en esto»? Dudaba mucho que Esmeralda tuviera un mínimo de sensibilidad a la que apelar.

La peliverde la miró de arriba abajo e hizo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza, dejando muy clara su pobre opinión sobre el atractivo físico de Sere.

—Darien y yo estamos enamorados. Tú intentaste robármelo, pero no te saldrás con la tuya. ¿De verdad creías que sería tan fácil? Él es un Chiba y tú no eres más que una simple oficinista que se quedó embarazada... Oh, sí, lo sé todo sobre tu hijo —le confirmó al ver la expresión de asombro de Sere.

—Darien y yo estamos casados —estaba tan desesperada que no se le ocurría ninguna otra réplica.

La espectacular amazona volvió a reírse.

—Tal vez, pero eso no cambia que Darien sea mi amante...

—Darien rompió contigo —le recordó Sere, intentando no encogerse ante las dolorosas palabras de Esmeralda.

—Le entró miedo... Tú conoces bien esa sensación, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, te abandonó a las pocas horas de vuestra boda. La prensa se cebó con los detalles, ¿eh?—mostró sus dientes blancos y perfectos en una sonrisa maliciosa—. Darien se casó contigo por simple despecho. Él y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero tengo que darte las gracias por haber tenido un hijo y heredero en mi lugar...

—¿Las gracias? —Sere frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No tengo el menor interés en ponerme a parir niños, pero Darien habría insistido en que tuviéramos al menos un hijo. Por eso estoy muy contenta de que me hayas ahorrado el suplicio y las estrías... Estoy muy orgullosa de mi cuerpo y no me apetece estropearlo, y prefiero mil veces ser una madrastra a ser madre.

—¡Jamás te permitiré acercarte a mi hijo! —exclamó en un arrebato de ira salvaje.

—Oh, vamos... ¿Crees que Darien te dará alguna oportunidad? Tengo entendido que está encantado con el crío. La perpetuación de la dinastía Chiba y todo eso. Cuando se divorcie de ti tendrás mucha suerte si te concede la custodia del niño.

—¡Nadie va a quitarme a mi hijo! —espetó Sere, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la casa antes de perder definitivamente los papeles. Había descubierto algo inquietante: Esmeralda sabía demasiado sobre su matrimonio y sobre Mamoru, cuya existencia ella había creído ingenuamente que seguía siendo un secreto salvo para unos pocos.

Que Esmeralda dispusiera de aquella información privilegiada significaba que contaba con la total confianza de Darien, quien había vuelto con ella en cuanto se llevó una desilusión con su matrimonio. Seguramente ya volvía a estar acostándose con ella...

Los celos y la desesperación ahogaban a Sere. Darien ya había hablado de Mamoru con Esmeralda, tan solo un día después de haber descubierto su paternidad. Las perspectivas no podían ser peores.

Mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha para ocultar las lágrimas, un hombre se acercó a ella y le hizo un gesto al conductor de un coche aparcado a escasa distancia.

—¿_Kyria_ Chiba?

Sere se sorprendió al reconocer a Helios, el jefe de seguridad de Darien.

—¿Helios?

—Su marido me ha pedido que la recoja y la lleve al aeropuerto —le dijo él con cierta cautela. Sin duda estaba al corriente de la obstinación que había demostrado Sere aquella mañana para salir a la calle sin guardaespaldas.

Sere seguía aturdida por el enfrentamiento con Esmeralda y se subió a la limusina sin protestar. Mientras el vehículo sorteaba el tráfico parisino, se preguntaba cómo habían podido seguirle el rastro hasta París. Tenía el móvil en el asiento, junto a ella, y esperaba la llamada de Darien con el corazón en un puño. Afortunadamente el móvil permaneció en silencio, pero sus nervios seguían a flor de piel. ¿Darien y Esmeralda ya habían discutido el futuro de Mamoru? Todo parecía indicar que sí, y Sere no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la terrible amenaza. Recordaba todas las veces que había permanecido al margen mientras Darien empleaba todos sus recursos e inteligencia para salirse con la suya. Era un Chiba, implacable y despiadado, que no se detenía ante nada ni nadie.

Helios la llevó a una sala privada del aeropuerto y le llevó un montón de revistas y de aperitivos, como si percibiera la inquietud que carcomía las entrañas de Sere. Era absurdo tener miedo de su marido, pero ella nunca antes lo había llevado hasta ese límite. La había seguido hasta un país extranjero como si fuera una niña caprichosa y atolondrada que se hubiera escapado de casa.

Pero, en el fondo, Sere estaba más horrorizada por lo que había hecho ella. Al enfrentarse con Esmeralda se había descubierto a sí misma y había echado a perder su sensato plan, pero no había podido evitarlo. La necesidad por confirmar sus sospechas había sido demasiado fuerte.

Se refrescó en los aseos y se miró al espejo, pero sólo podía ver el deslumbrante rostro de Esmeralda. No había color. Nunca lo había habido, y nunca lo habría.

Helios le comunicó que era la hora de embarcar.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —preguntó ella sin poder contenerse, después de haber pasado más de una hora en silencio, encogiéndose cada vez que oía pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya está a bordo —le respondió Helios.

Sere subió al jet privado y buscó a Darien con la mirada sin prestar atención a los saludos de la tripulación. Lo encontró sentado frente a su ordenador portátil. Nada más verla, se levantó y le clavó la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules. Y Sere estuvo a punto de salir huyendo ante la furia que despedía su terrible presencia. Respiró hondo y avanzó entre los asientos de cuero hacia él, sintiéndose como si estuviera dando los últimos pasos por la pasarela de un barco pirata sobre un mar infestado de tiburones.

**Creo que el sentido común de Sere se extinguió cuando se enamoró de Darien, cada vez toma más malas decisiones, tampoco digo que agache la cabeza ante todo lo que pasa, pero se pasó, además como va a creerle a Esmeralda?, Y Darien tampoco es un caramelito, la trata horrible y aunque ella le dijo que lo ama al otro le da lo mismo, que van a hacer para solucionar las cosas?, un beso**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El cuerpo de Sere vibraba pegado al asiento mientras el avión despegaba y ganaba altura. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el aire, la tripulación les sirvió bebidas y refrigerios, después de lo cual Darien rechazó amablemente sus servicios. La tensión era tan asfixiante que apenas podía respirar. Sere se mordía el labio y se retorcía en su asiento, hasta que no pudo seguir soportando el silencio.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo hoy en París? —preguntó finalmente.

—La fundación Chiba ofrecía un almuerzo benéfico—respondió Darien, refiriéndose a la organización internacional de beneficencia que había creado su padre—. Tenía que dar un discurso.

Sere apretó los labios. Tenía un vago recuerdo de las funciones benéficas.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

—Helios te siguió el rastro cuando llegaste al aeropuerto para volar a París —dijo él con una dicción fría y perfecta que crispó aún más los nervios de Sere—. ¿Adónde fuiste en Londres y a quién viste? Te tomaste muchas molestias para asegurarte de que no hubiera testigos.

Sere lo miró finalmente a los ojos.

—No quería que supieras que estaba planeando hacer un viaje a París —confesó—. No tenía ningún motivo para ocultar mi destino ni lo que iba a hacer. En Londres estuve comiendo con mi padre, a quien era la primera vez que veía...

Darien frunció el ceño, dedicándole toda su atención.

—¿Tu padre?—repitió con escepticismo—. Creía que no sabías quién era.

Sere sacó de su bolso la carta que Kenji le había escrito y se la pasó a Darien, sentado al otro lado del pasillo.

La expresión de Darien se endureció mientras leía rápidamente la carta.

—¿Y hasta ahora no habías pensado contármelo?—le preguntó, visiblemente sorprendido porque ella no hubiera compartido antes aquella información tan importante.

Sere se puso colorada.

—La situación entre nosotros no era...

—Y aun así concertaste una cita con este hombre, confiando en que era quien decía ser —la interrumpió Darien, irguiéndose en su asiento—. ¡Ni siquiera te molestaste en investigarlo! ¿Tienes idea del riesgo que has corrido?

—No había ningún riesgo —le aseguró Sere—. Kenji es un empresario de edad madura, normal y corriente.

—Pero esta carta podría haber sido un cebo para atraerte a una trampa o algo peor —insistió él, echando fuego por los ojos—. Te podrían haber secuestrado, robado, violado, asesinado...

—No seas tan melodramático.

—No seas tú tan estúpida —replicó él—. Ahora eres parte de mi mundo y vales más dinero del que mucha gente podrá ganar jamás. Hay quien está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mucho menos. Necesitas protección las veinticuatro horas del día.

Sere se quedó completamente pálida después de la explícita advertencia y asintió con la cabeza. La preocupación de Darien, irónicamente, consiguió levantarle un poco el ánimo. Su marido podía ser tan frío e insensible que era agradable comprobar que se preocupaba por ella.

—Te prometo que no volveré a ser tan confiada, pero mi padre es un hombre muy simpático y...

—Eso no impide que pueda ser un farsante o un estafador —dijo Darien con su cinismo habitual—. Haré que lo investiguen a fondo antes de que vuelvas a verlo.

Sere estaba convencida de que su padre era exactamente quien decía ser, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Le resultaba muy triste buscar el consuelo en la indignación de Darien, y se preguntó si su relación había sido siempre tan vacía y desigual. Darien nunca había correspondido a sus sentimientos ni había fingido hacerlo.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida para humedecerse los labios resecos.

—Por favor, no hablemos de lo que hice en París —le suplicó.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo ignore? —replicó él—. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando al ir allí? Eres mi esposa, y como tal espero que te comportes con dignidad. No puedes enfrentarte a Esmeralda en mi casa y acusarla de tener una aventura conmigo.

—No sabía que me siguieras viendo como tu esposa —admitió ella—. Desde que nos casamos siempre te estás alejando de mi lado y diciendo que hemos acabado...

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Me haces parecer muy cruel. Nadie se creería que te has pasado más de un año mintiéndome y que el mismo día de nuestra boda te sacaste un hijo de la chistera.

Sere tragó saliva, avergonzada por el cruel recordatorio de sus pecados. Se dio cuenta de que Darien nunca podría olvidar lo ocurrido, de modo que se concentró en lo que era más importaba.

—Tengo derecho a preguntarte qué hay entre Esmeralda y tú.

—No es nada sexual —respondió Darien con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Son sólo negocios. Su padre murió mientras estábamos comprometidos y en su testamento me deja a cargo de su herencia. No es gran cosa, ya que Esmeralda tiene otros dos hermanos, y cuando me separé de ella me resultó muy fácil eludir las responsabilidades que su padre me había otorgado. Pero entonces Esmeralda empezó a contraer deudas.

—¿Deudas?—preguntó Sere—. Creía que Esmeralda a una mujer muy rica.

—También ella lo creía, pero el acuerdo prenupcial que firmó con Blackmoon no le permitió sacar tajada del divorcio. Siendo la esposa y después la novia de dos hombres millonarios no necesitaba preocuparse por sus gastos. Pero cuando tuvo que depender exclusivamente de sus recursos, empezaron sus problemas.

—¿Y por eso está viviendo en tu casa de París? —le preguntó Sere, aunque ya intuía la respuesta y, la verdad, no le sorprendía demasiado. La pobre Esmeralda se veía finalmente obligada a ser una mujer independiente y a pagar sus propias facturas... Pero ¿por qué Darien tenía que implicarse personalmente? Podría haber dejado el asunto en manos de sus contables y abogados, sin necesidad de acercarse a Esmeralda.

—Si yo hubiera cumplido con lo que el padre de Esmeralda esperaba de mí, ella no habría acabado en la ruina —le dijo Darien, como si su implicación y sus remordimientos fueran lo más comprensible del mundo—. Esmeralda está trabajando actualmente en una firma parisina de alta costura, por lo que le pareció lógico vivir en mi casa y así reducir gastos.

Sere no entendía por qué Darien no se había limitado a saldar las deudas de su ex novia, compensando así la desidia a la hora de velar por su situación económica. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la información que Esmeralda tenía de su matrimonio, y llegó a la conclusión de que su marido no le estaba contando toda la verdad. Darien y su antigua amante volvían a intimar más de la cuenta. Tal vez no se habían acostado aún, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez Esmeralda había recibido una segunda oportunidad y Darien estaba ganando tiempo antes de tomar una decisión en firme sobre sus planes de futuro. Después de todo, ¿qué había conseguido al arrojarse de cabeza al matrimonio? Un hijo surgido de la nada.

—No debiste acercarte a Esmeralda —le reprochó Darien, traspasándola con su mirada—. Con la escena que has protagonizado hoy sólo consigues avergonzarme. Espero mucho más de ti que ese absurdo ataque de celos.

Sere se estremeció por dentro. Esmeralda se la había puesto en bandeja a Darien, mostrándola como una arpía celosa y vengativa. Seguramente lo había llamado en cuanto Sere se marchó y había sido la primera en contarle su versión de los hechos. Darien creía que su esposa había ido a pelear por él con otra mujer, y a ella no se le ocurría otra explicación más digna para su visita.

Darien la observaba fijamente bajo sus espesas estañas, como un depredador acechando a su presa defensa.

—Nunca te había creído capaz de comportarte como lo has hecho hoy, _moraki mou_ —le dijo con una voz grave y profunda que le recorrió la espalda como una caricia invisible.

—Bueno... Eso te demuestra que nunca llegas a conocer a nadie del todo —respondió ella, cada vez más nerviosa ante el intenso escrutinio. Su traicionero, cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, los pezones se le endurecían y el corazón se le aceleraba.

Cerró los ojos para resistir la provocación. Darien era y siempre sería su mayor tentación, pero el tiempo para la pasión había pasado. A diferencia de él, ella no quería refugiarse en el sexo cuando su matrimonio se estaba desmoronando, y tampoco podía aceptar su relación actual con Esmeralda Blackmoon. Se hubiera acostado o no con su ex novia, su traición era imperdonable. Le había revelado sus secretos de pareja e incluso había discutido con ella sobre la custodia del niño.

En una cosa tenía razón, al menos. Antes de hablar con Esmeralda había estado dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes por salvar su matrimonio. Pero amar a su marido no era suficiente, y tenía que reconocer que ella había cometido errores muy graves. Era hora de velar por sus propios intereses y los de su hijo y prepararse para un futuro en el que no estaría incluido Darien. Además, prefería ser ella quien diera el salto en vez de esperar a que le dieran la patada.

—Sere... —murmuró Darien con voz sensual.

—No, no me mires así, ni me hables en ese tono —le prohibió ella—. No es apropiado.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Sere respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Fue un error casarme contigo sin contarte lo de Mamoru. Pero no tenemos por qué vivir para siempre con ese error.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tenías razón. Deberíamos divorciarnos —anunció, intentando que no le temblaran los labios al expresar en voz alta su desoladora decisión.

—¡Yo sólo lo pensaba antes de saber que teníamos un hijo!—exclamó Darien con desdén—. Ahora que lo sé no tiene sentido divorciarse.

—Pero lo nuestro no funciona.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—No todo es culpa mía —se defendió ella, con sus ojos tan celestes y brillantes como dos turquesas—. Tu relación con Esmeralda...

—¡No hay ninguna relación! —la cortó él, furioso. Sere lo miró fríamente.

—Haya lo que haya, no puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él en voz baja y amenazadora.

—Como tú mismo has dicho, la confianza se ha perdido —le recordó ella—. Esmeralda formó parte de tu vida mientras yo estaba embarazada, y me niego a volver a ocupar un segundo plano mientras tú te diviertes con ella.

Darien agitó los brazos en un brusco movimiento de rechazo, atónito por la osadía que estaba mostrando Sere.

—Eres mi esposa —declaró—. Eso debería bastarte.

—Pero no me basta. Me siento como una esposa de mentira. Me acusaste de engañarte, y te arrepentiste de haberte casado conmigo en nuestra noche de bodas —mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras le recordaba la amarga realidad—. No puedo cambiar el pasado, ni tú tampoco.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue tan ensordecedor como un trueno que resonara en el interior de la lujosa cabina.

—No te concederé el divorcio —declaró él.

—No me importa esperar un poco para resolver los trámites legales —dijo ella, sintiendo como las sienes le palpitaban dolorosamente—. Pero no podrás negarme el divorcio. Conozco la ley, y tú también.

Darien apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla, agarrando con tanta fuerza el vaso que tenía en la mano que a Sere le extrañó que no se hiciera pedazos. Era un Chiba, un hombre de personalidad arrolladora, indignado de que fuera ella quien le planteara el divorcio cuando era él quien la culpaba por la desintegración de su matrimonio.

Ella podía entenderlo, pero estaba harta de poner la otra mejilla y adoptar un papel condescendiente y sumiso ante las libertades que se tomaba su marido. No podía imaginarse una vida sin Darien, pero con el tiempo aprendería a ser fuerte y olvidarlo... Sí, eso haría. Sacaría las fuerzas de flaqueza y se enfrentaría al futuro con valor y determinación.

Un ejército de paparazzi los esperaba en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Las cámaras captaron la primera imagen de Darien Chiba con una esposa inglesa desde la publicación de la foto oficial de la boda. Todos vociferaban y les hacían preguntas, y Sere se asustó cuando alguien le preguntó por su hijo. En ese momento Darien se detuvo y ella a punto estuvo de chocarse con él.

—Tengo un hijo —anunció Darien con gran orgullo y satisfacción—. Se llama Mamoru.

Sin hacer más declaraciones, se giró hacia ella y la rodeó con un brazo para sacarla de la terminal.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a hacer esto? —le preguntó ella.

—Tenía que hacerlo —respondió él sin molestarse en pedir disculpas—. No voy a tolerar que se especule sobre quién es el padre de mi hijo. Una simple declaración por mi parte bastará para protegeros a ti y a Mamoru de falsos rumores.

De modo que todo el mundo pensaría que Mamoru era la única razón por la que Darien se había casado con ella. Había dejado muy claro ante la prensa, y por tanto ante el mundo, que Sere se había quedado embarazada antes de que él iniciara su relación con Esmeralda Blackmoon. Sus parientes se llevarían una sorpresa, pero todos estaban acostumbrados a las andanzas de Darien y seguramente lo felicitarían por haberse casado con la madre de su primer hijo, igual que había hecho su padre una generación atrás.

Sere se preguntó por qué le importaban esos detalles si ya había decidido que su relación no tenía futuro. Al parecer necesitaba hacerse mucho más fuerte...

—Volveremos a la isla mañana —le dijo Darien al subirse a la limusina.

Sere lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y él le puso una mano encima de la suya.

—No... —empezó ella.

—No puedes pretender que nos separemos después de tan sólo tres semanas —la interrumpió él.

—¿Por qué no? —lo miró con expresión desafiante y retiró la mano. A veces se sentía como si se hubiera pasado media vida esperando el regreso de Darien. Como empleada enamorada de su jefe estaba perdida e indefensa. Incluso cuando se quedó embarazada de él siguió tan impotente como siempre, ya que no intentó hacer valer sus derechos. Había sido demasiado sensata, demasiado orgullosa para atreverse a ser una carga y un motivo de vergüenza para él.

Pero los días de martirio y victimismo habían acabado. En esa ocasión haría lo mejor para ella sin dejarse influir por las necesidades de Darien.

—Dices que no podemos separarnos después de llevar únicamente tres semanas casados... y sin embargo no tuviste reparos para abandonarme en mitad de nuestra noche de bodas —le recordó provocativamente.

—Eso forma parte del pasado. No somos unos críos, aunque sí tenemos un crío en el que pensar. Debemos conseguir que esto funcione.

—Yo ya sé lo que es mejor para mí. ¡No voy a volver a tu isla ni a quedarme en tu casa rodeada por tu gente! —le espetó, poniendo un énfasis especial en sus palabras.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó él con una mezcla e incredulidad y disgusto.

Sere bajó la mirada a las manos, entrelazadas en su regazo.

—Estoy pensando en mi futuro, no en el tuyo.

—¿Y por qué no intentas pensar en nuestro hijo? Él es lo más importante.

—¡No intentes que me sienta culpable!—le advirtió Sere, llena de resentimiento—. Tú me sedujiste, me dejaste embarazada y luego perdiste la memoria. Yo me quedé sola y aun así cuidé a mi hijo lo mejor que pude. No le debo nada a nadie, y mucho menos a ti.

Darien se quedó momentáneamente aturdido por la vehemente respuesta.

—Olvídate de mí. Te estoy pidiendo que antepongas las necesidades de nuestro hijo.

Sere lo hizo callar con un brusco gesto de la mano. No podía tolerar que la atacara de aquella manera.

—Ya me he sacrificado bastante, y no me apetece seguir haciéndolo.

—No estás siendo en absoluto razonable. Hoy fuiste a París para enfrentarte a Esmeralda... ¿Haría eso una mujer que quiere el divorcio?

Sere apretó los labios. No quería volver a hablar de Esmeralda, pues sería demasiado humillante para ella.

—Quiero el divorcio —repitió—. Quiero recuperar mi vida y hacerlo aquí, en Inglaterra.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—le preguntó Darien en un tono peligrosamente amenazador.

—¿Por qué iba a seguir viviendo en Speros? Al menos aquí puedo conseguir otro trabajo.

—Hablas de arrebatarme a mi hijo como si eso no significara nada —la acusó él.

—No podemos seguir casados sólo por el bien de Mamoru —protestó ella—. Yo quiero más. Necesito algo más que una relación de mentira. No estoy preparada para pasar el resto de mi vida pagando el error que cometí la noche del funeral.

—Si te vienes a vivir a Inglaterra, apenas podré a ver a nuestro hijo. Y creo que soy tan importante para él como lo eres tú. Estás siendo muy injusta. Mamoru nos necesita a los dos.

A Sere le sorprendía que Darien esperase de ella la actitud más razonable, después de haberse mostrado tan crítico e inflexible desde que ella se cayera del pedestal en su noche de bodas. Pero en aquellos momentos, después de haber pasado un día tan largo lleno de emociones, estaba demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo. Darien seguiría presionándola hasta imponer su criterio, y en esa ocasión ella no podía permitírselo.

Pensó cómo sería su vida si, después de divorciarse de Darien, siguiera viviendo en la isla de Speros. Sería una broma macabra del destino. Tendría que verlo con Esmeralda o con cualquier otra mujer, algo que su cordura no podría soportar. No, lo que ella necesitaba era empezar de nuevo, lejos de Darien y de su poderosa influencia. Si permanecía cerca de él estaría perdida para siempre, encadenada a su pasado y sin la menor posibilidad de iniciar otra relación sentimental. Por su propio bien no le quedaba más remedio que ser injusta e irracional, como a él parecía.

Un tremendo cansancio se apoderó de ella. Cerró los ojos y añoró el cuerpecito de Mamoru en sus brazos. El amor de su hijo le serviría para llenar el enorme, vacío que dejaría su corazón. Sin Darien cerca de ella para preocuparla o distraerla, podría concentrarse por entero en ser madre.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio que eran más de las ocho la invadió un sentimiento de culpa, porque Karmesite ya debía de haberle dado el biberón a Mamoru. La almohada junto a la suya estaba intacta, señal de que había vuelto a dormir sola. Darien debía de haberla llevado a la cama sin querer despertarla. Ella no tenía más que su insípida ropa interior de algodón, y se angustió al pensar en cuál habría sido la reacción de Darien al verla. ¿Habría sonreído con desdén? No, no era probable que Darien tuviera ganas de sonreír. Se levantó de la cama y se dio una rápida ducha.

De hecho, Darien estaba mucho más preocupado por el futuro de Mamoru de lo que ella pudiera haberse imaginado. Sus padres le habían dado un buen ejemplo, por lo que la posibilidad del divorcio le resultaba tan desconocida como inquietante. Sere volvió a recordar a Darien con su hijo durmiendo en sus brazos. Había demostrado tener muy buena mano para los niños, y había aceptado a Mamoru inmediatamente.

¡Claro que era importante un padre en la vida de un niño! Sería una estúpida y una egoísta si pensara lo contrario y quisiera quedarse con Mamoru para ella sola. Haría lo posible por compartir a su hijo con Darien, pero él vivía en Grecia y ella no se sentía capaz de seguir viviendo en el extranjero. ¿Acaso era un crimen tan atroz?

Mientras se vestía seguía meditando las decisiones que había tomado el día anterior. Darien había dejado de respetarla y de confiar en ella. No había ninguna relación por salvar. La mejor solución era un divorcio rápido, en vez de prolongar la agonía de un matrimonio herido de muerte. Seguro que podían ser buenos padres para su hijo aunque vivieran separados...

Subió al cuarto del bebé, situado en la última planta de la casa. La habitación estaba vacía. Sere llamó a la puerta del dormitorio contiguo, donde se alojaba Karmesite. Al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta. No había ni rastro de la niñera ni de sus pertenencias.

Sere volvió al rellano y se encontró con el ama de llaves, que salía en ese momento de su habitación.

—¿Se ha llevado Karmesite a Mamoru a dar un paseo? El ama de llaves pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

—El señor Chiba se marchó esta mañana con Karmesite y el pequeño... —se interrumpió al ver como Sere se ponía pálida y se aferraba al pasamanos de la escalera—. ¿Ocurre algo, señora Chiba?

Sere no sabía qué decir. Regresó al cuarto del bebé e intentó asimilar la noticia. Darien se había llevado a su hijo sin consultárselo... Entonces bajó la mirada a la cuna y se extrañó al encontrar allí su teléfono móvil. Lo agarró y vio que tenía un mensaje.

_Llámame_, rezaba el texto. Era de Darien. Seguramente había dejado el teléfono allí para que ella lo encontrara.

Tuvo que contenerse para no tirar el móvil por la ventana, destrozar la habitación y ponerse a gritar para que la oyeran hasta en Grecia. ¿Llamarlo? Estaba tan aturdida por lo que Darien había hecho que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Darien había secuestrado a Mamoru. Se lo había llevado sin su consentimiento, sabiendo que ella tenía otros planes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo tan deleznable? ¿Cómo podía privarla de su hijo cuando más lo necesitaba?

Entonces la asaltó el temor de que Darien estuviera intentando conseguir la custodia del niño. Con el corazón desbocado, bajó corriendo las escaleras a buscar en su bolsa el pasaporte de Mamoru.

Tal y como esperaba, había desaparecido.

**Como que Darien no va a dejar que Sere se vaya así de fácil, aunque eso de llevarse él al bebé sin decirle es para matarlo, en serio, la que casi se muere del susto es Serena, si yo fuera ella yo si le digo sus verdades!, un beso**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

—¿Pero qué has hecho?—chilló Sere por el auricular en cuanto respondieron a su llamada—. ¿Dónde está Mamoru?

—Está conmigo en nuestra casa al sur de Francia. Ahora se dispone a comer. Está muy bien.

Sere se sorprendió tanto de que Darien y su hijo estuvieran en Francia que empezó a hacerse las conjeturas más disparatadas.

—Lo has secuestrado... ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así?

—Mi avión está esperándote en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. No creo que tardes mucho en hacer el equipaje —le dijo él sin el menor remordimiento.

Sere temblaba de ira y angustia. Apenas podía hablar, y mucho menos pensar.

—¡Si te tuviera delante te juro que te mataría! —lo amenazó. Arrojó el teléfono a la cama, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando el aparato con una furia asesina.

Darien se había llevado a su hijo a otro país, desoyendo todo lo que ella le había dicho el día anterior y totalmente ajeno a sus deseos, opiniones y sentimientos. Había separado al niño de su madre. Había jugado con ella como si fuera una simple marioneta a la que podía controlar a su antojo.

Estaba destrozada. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Darien pudiera jugar tan sucio. Había confiado en que pudieran comportarse como seres civilizados y llevar el asunto con honestidad y respeto... al menos en las primeras fases de la separación. No estaba preparada para librar una guerra sin cuartel. ¿Por qué Darien se había llevado a su hijo a Francia? ¿Pensaba obtener alguna ventaja legal? Por primera vez en su vida, Sere lamentó no haber seguido los consejos de su madre y haber buscado los servicios de un abogado matrimonialista. Darien siempre se aprovechaba del asesoramiento legal, y en aquella ocasión también habría buscado la opinión de los mejores profesionales. A Sere le gustaría creer que Darien era lo bastante estúpido para no prever las consecuencias de sus actos, pero después de haber trabajado tanto tiempo a su lado, y haber visto de lo que era capaz, sabía que no tenía la menor posibilidad contra él.

Ataviada con un vestido amarillo, vio cómo cargaban su equipaje en el todoterreno plateado que la esperaba en el aeropuerto de Niza. El sol era mucho más caluroso en el sur de Francia que en Inglaterra, y no, había ni una nube en el cielo.

El fabuloso cháteau en el idílico valle Luberon siempre había sido el lugar favorito de Sere entre todas las propiedades de los Chiba, por lo que le resultó especialmente irónico que Darien se hubiera llevado allí a Mamoru. A medida que se internaba entre las colinas, el paisaje se iba llenando de vivos colores que se extendían hasta el horizonte. Los bosques, huertos y viñas que pertenecían al cháteau rodeaban el pequeño asentamiento medieval de Claudel, situado en lo alto de un escarpado cerro al igual que otras muchas aldeas fortificadas de la región. En la subida por la empinada cuesta, el todoterreno atravesó las estrechas callejuelas del pueblo, cruzó la plaza junto a la hermosa iglesia y siguió subiendo por un camino empedrado que acababa en la fastuosa entrada al cháteau. Las puertas electrónicas se cerraron con un suave zumbido al paso del vehículo.

Se detuvieron frente al viejo cháteau de piedra, que había sido derruido y reconstruido en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de los siglos, y Sere se bajó del coche. No se detuvo a contemplar la maravillosa vista del pueblo y del valle, ni prestó atención a los preciosos jardines donde tantas veces se había sentado a tomar el sol. Saludó brevemente a la criada que abrió la sólida puerta de roble y atravesó a toda velocidad el pasillo hasta la sala que Darien usaba como despacho. Entró sin llamar... ¡y allí estaba! Tan impecable y elegante como siempre, vestido con un traje; azul oscuro a medida que realzaba sus poderosos músculos. A Sere se le aceleró el corazón y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba a Darien con toda el alma, pero no podía negar que era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido nunca.

Darien la miró con sus brillantes ojos azules y no pareció mostrar el menor remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

—No grites —le advirtió.

Sere estaba tan enfadada y fuera de sí, mientras él seguía trabajando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, que buscó el objeto pesado que tenía más a mano y se lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Darien lo esquivó por un milímetro y el pisapapeles metálico hizo añicos el cristal de la ventana. El suelo se llenó cristales rotos y Darien se apartó con cuidado.

—Ojalá te hubiera dado —murmuró ella, respirando agitadamente.

—Gracias a Dios que has fallado... Tu francés no es lo bastante bueno para enfrentarte a un tribunal acusada de homicidio, _moli mou_ —bromeó Darien, un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera y apareciese Helios con cara de preocupación—. Ha sido un accidente, Helios —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Te pido disculpas por haberte asustado.

El guardaespaldas respiró aliviado y volvió a marcharse.

—No tengo palabras para expresar lo que pienso de ti —dijo Sere—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido cuando vi la cuna vacía? No tenías derecho a llevarte a mi hijo...

—Tú ibas a hacer lo mismo —repuso él tranquilamente.

Por un momento Sere no supo qué responder.

—¡No puedes comparar mi decisión de vivir en Inglaterra con lo que tú has hecho hoy!

—¿No? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Con qué frecuencia crees que podría ver a mi hijo si te lo llevaras a Inglaterra?

Sere se puso pálida, pero no quiso entrar en ese juego.

—Y sin embargo, no parecía importarte castigarme de esa manera —siguió Darien—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te has pasado cinco meses negándome mis derechos como padre y no tienes ningún problema en seguir haciéndolo.

—Estás tergiversando las cosas... ¡Yo no soy tan egoísta! —protestó Sere.

—Lo eres en lo que respecta a nuestro hijo —la contradijo Darien—. Y por eso me lo he llevado hoy, sabiendo que tú nos seguirías.

—¡No hay ninguna justificación para lo que has hecho! —gritó ella—. Casi me muero del susto cuando descubrí que te lo habías llevado... ¡Es una crueldad imperdonable!

—Sabías que no sufriría ningún daño con Karmesite y conmigo. E igualmente cruel me parece a mí que intentes separar a nuestro hijo de su padre.

—¡Muy bien, lo admito! —reconoció ella, roja de ira y de humillación—. Pero no tenías por qué llegar tan lejos para demostrármelo.

—¿Eso crees? —replicó él, insensible a la furia de Sere—. Puedes ser mucho más obstinada que yo cuando te propones algo.

—Lo que has hecho está mal.

—Puede ser, pero no me diste elección —arguyó Darien, sorprendiéndola con su primera admisión de culpa—. No quiero ser un padre ocasional. Nuestro hijo necesitará mis consejos y mi ayuda tanto de niño como de adulto. Si no forjamos una relación íntima ahora, no me hará ningún caso cuando sea mayor.

Sere recordó cómo había sido la juventud de Darien. Un adolescente desbocado, con una inagotable fortuna y dos padres excesivamente indulgentes. Armando Chiba sólo había intervenido cuando temía que su hijo pudiera estar en peligro. Mamoru podría convertirse en un joven tan rico y alocado como su padre, y si eso ocurría haría falta una personalidad tan fuerte como la de Darien para controlarlo.

—Quiero que tú también seas una parte importante en la vida de Mamoru.

—Pero hasta ahora no estabas dispuesta a permitirlo —le recordó él.

Sere se humedeció tímidamente los labios con la punta de la lengua. Empezaba a sentirse atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

—Tal vez me precipitara un poco en algunas decisiones.

Darien bajó la mirada a sus labios, y Sere sintió un incómodo calor en la entrepierna. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro, inquieta, mientras Darien se acercaba lentamente a ella, como un gato aproximándose a su presa. La tensión sexual vibraba en el aire y Sere tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener sus impulsos. Darien ni siquiera intentó reprimirse. La agarró por las caderas y tiró de ella hacia él. Y cuando Sere abrió la boca para protestar, él acercó la suya y le introdujo la lengua entre los labios. Una corriente erótica recorrió el cuerpo de Sere, los pechos se le hincharon dolorosamente en el sujetador, un hormigueo prendió entre sus muslos... En aquel instante supo que, por mucho que odiase a Darien, el deseo que le provocaba era mucho mayor.

—¡No! —lo golpeó con el puño en el hombro, y volvió a hacerlo cuando él no respondió.

Darien levantó entonces la cabeza y la abrasó con su ardiente mirada.

—Los dos lo deseamos, _glyka mou_...

—Yo no quiero sólo sexo, Darien —declaró ella con vehemencia—. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Tus exigencias son imposibles de cumplir.

—Sólo son imposibles para alguien como tú —le espetó, pero en el fondo le dolía horriblemente que las cosas fueran de esa manera. Ella no quería sexo sin amor, y él no podía darle otra cosa... ni a ella ni a nadie. Durante un tiempo creyó que amaba a Esmeralda, pero la frialdad y la facilidad con que había acabado esa relación no hacían pensar que tuviera el corazón destrozado. Si había decidido volver con Esmeralda no era por amor, sino porque la modelo encajaba mejor en su estilo de vida que Sere.

—Siempre me han gustado los desafíos —dijo Darien, poniéndole una mano en la espalda para intentar atraerla a sus brazos.

—Lo único que quiero es ver a mi hijo —declaró Sere con toda la sinceridad posible.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron y la tensión cubrió su atractivo rostro. En cualquier otra persona aquella expresión denotaría enojo o irritación, pero Sere no era tan ingenua como para creer que las reacciones de Darien pudieran ser humanas.

Darien la soltó, abrió la puerta y la acompañó en silencio por la suntuosa escalera, más propia de una mansión colonial que de un cháteau construido sobre una fortaleza medieval. Pero aquél era el encanto particular del cháteau Claudel. Cada nuevo propietario había añadido su toque personal, aunque poco tuvieran que ver con la historia.

Mamoru estaba en la cuna, mientras Karmesite recogía los juguetes. Sere vio el alivio de la joven al saludarla y supo que a Karmesite no le había gustado nada separar al hijo de su madre. Mamoru dio unas pataditas en el aire y sonrió alegremente, demostrando que, pasara lo que pasara a su alrededor, su vida no podría ser mejor. Sere lo levantó en sus brazos y aspiró su dulce olor mientras lo apretaba contra ella. Darien la observaba desde la puerta, y Sere le echó una feroz mirada de advertencia antes de devolver la atención a lo que más adoraba en el mundo.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Darien cuando ella se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—Voy a sentarme un rato en el jardín... antes de recoger sus cosas —le dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo. No iba a recompensar la cruel manipulación de Darien quedándose en Francia más tiempo del necesario.

El frunció el ceño.

—No puedo dejar que lo hagas —murmuró suavemente, pero ella no se dejó conmover por su tono. Conocía muy bien a Darien, y sabía que cuanto más amable se mostraba más peligroso podía ser.

Salió con Mamoru en brazos al calor de la tarde y se dirigió al banco que había a la sombra del viejo roble, donde tantas veces se había sentado para contemplar la hermosa vista. Las últimas palabras de Darien resonaban en su cabeza. «_No puedo dejar que lo hagas_». ¿Intentaría impedir que se marchara con Mamoru? ¿O estaría planeando otra jugada?

—Tu padre es muy traicionero —le dijo a su hijo con un suspiro.

Se dejó envolver por la tranquilidad y el silencio del jardín y poco a poco empezó a relajarse. Pero no podía olvidar la conversación con Darien. Al principio había estado tan furiosa que no podía pensar en nada, pero luego Darien la había obligado a pensar en lo que significarían sus planes para él. Independientemente de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Sere no quería echarlo de la vida de Mamoru ni impedir que existiera una relación normal entre padre e hijo. Pero mientras que ella podría acostumbrarse a compartir a su hijo con Darien, ningún Chiba aceptaría de buen grado compartir nada con nadie.

Si persistía en su empeño de vivir en Inglaterra dificultaría enormemente la relación de Darien con su hijo. Por otro lado, la alternativa de vivir en la isla la limitaría de tal modo que no podría actuar como una mujer independiente. Tendría que pensar en lo que era mejor para su hijo, no para ella.

Tal vez hubiera una solución intermedia que los beneficiara a ambos. Pero tenía que reconocer, por mucho que le doliera, que la opción más sensata y beneficiosa para Mamoru sería estar con sus dos padres a la vez. Y para eso ella tendría que renunciar a su libertad.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y vio a Darien con Karmesite, quien empujaba un carrito. Mamoru se había quedado dormido y la niñera se ofreció a llevárselo. Sere aceptó, y por un breve instante vio cómo se enternecía la expresión de Darien al mirar a su hijo. El corazón se le encogió por la emoción. A Darien nunca le había faltado el cariño, pero nunca había respondido al afecto de ninguna mujer aparte de su madre. Y sin embargo, de un día para otro, había establecido un vínculo afectivo con su hijo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él en cuanto Karmesite volvió a la casa con Mamoru.

Sere lo miró con expresión dolida.

—No tenías por qué robármelo para hacerme ver lo que nuestro hijo significaba para ti. Podrías habérmelo dicho.

Darien apretó la mandíbula, como si le incomodara oír el evidente cariño que le tenía a su hijo.

—No querías escuchar.

Era cierto, pero Sere no quería volver a discutir por todo lo que había pasado desde la boda. Se había equivocado, pero también él.

Sin embargo, Darien seguía siendo el hombre al que amaba con toda su alma. Por muy furiosa y frustrada que estuviera, nunca podría ignorar lo que sentía por él.

—Me asusté mucho cuando te llevaste a Mamoru—admitió—. ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera avisado a la policía?

El rostro de Darien se endureció, desprovisto de toda expresión.

—Les habría dicho que tengo la custodia legal de mi hijo.

Sere frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Darien puso una mueca y maldijo en griego.

—No leíste el acuerdo prenupcial, ¿verdad? No creí que fueras tan confiada, pero es obvio que sí lo eres...

Sere se levantó de un salto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué decía el acuerdo?

—Decía que si tenías un hijo mío renunciarías a todos tus derechos sobre él.

Sere no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—No... no es posible.

—Sere —Darien extendió las manos en un gesto instintivo, apelando a su capacidad de razonamiento—, cuando tienes a los mejores abogados del mundo... todo es posible.

**Mendigo traicionero!, y la otra, mensa confiada! Esa jugada de Darien fue muy mala, pero se hubiera evitado si Sere hubiera leído todo el contrato prenupcial, este par va de mal en peor, aunque ese su "no puedo dejar que lo hagas" de Darien me late que no solo lo dijo por Mamoru sino también por ella, ¿ustedes que creen?, un beso**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Durante un rato que pareció una eternidad Sere miró horrorizada a Darien.

—Pero... tú ni siquiera sabías que teníamos un hijo cuando nos casamos.

—Pero esperaba que tuviéramos uno algún día, y después de la fortuna que se gastó mi padre en sus divorcios mis abogados tomaron medidas para protegerme contra cualquier amenaza. Si nos separamos, yo tendré la custodia de nuestros hijos.

A Sere le temblaban tanto las piernas que tuvo que volver a sentarse en el banco.

—Nunca habría firmado ese contrato de haberlo sabido... Confiaba en ti y aun así me engañaste...

—No hubo ningún engaño. Tú firmaste el documento sin molestarte en leerlo. La imprudencia fue tuya.

—¿De verdad pensabas que renunciaría a mis derechos sobre mis hijos sólo para casarme contigo? Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Más de una mujer estaría dispuesta a ofrecer su sangre para casarse conmigo.

—No creo que ninguna lo hiciera en mi lugar —dijo ella—. ¿Crees que esto te valdrá en un juicio?

—No quiero ir a juicio, ni quiero separarte de nuestro hijo. Y tampoco quiero el divorcio.

Sere volvió a levantarse, aunque las rodillas apenas podían sostenerla.

—Ojalá nunca me hubiera acostado contigo y no me hubiera quedado embarazada de ti... Pero lo peor que hice, sin duda, fue casarme contigo.

—Me alegro de que hicieras todo eso —repuso él con un brillo de interés en los ojos—. Me encantaría recordar la noche en la que concebimos a nuestro hijo, pero si no es posible, al menos me queda la satisfacción y el orgullo de ser padre.

No quería divorciarse. Y Sere empezaba a preguntarse si ella tampoco quería. Si se divorciaban, Darien se quedaría con su hijo y ella no podría hacer nada. Podría llevar el asunto a juicio, pero ¿le serviría de algo? Era un riesgo demasiado grande, porque si perdía a su hijo de nada le serviría su libertad e independencia. La sangre se le congelaba en las venas sólo de pensar en la espeluznante posibilidad.

—Me estás chantajeando —acusó a Darien, asqueada.

—Quiero que le des una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio —declaró él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Por eso me llevé a Mamoru y por eso te hice venir aquí. Es un riesgo que tenía que correr.

—No me gusta que me manipulen ni que me intimiden. Y no creo que el fin justifique los medios. ¿Quieres saber lo que has conseguido con todo esto? ¡Me has hecho ver que no puedo seguir casada con alguien como tú!

Intentó pasar a su lado, pero Darien la agarró fuertemente por el brazo.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas.

—¡No voy a darte ninguna oportunidad! —exclamó ella, zafándose con violencia.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —le preguntó él—. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti y por nuestro matrimonio—. ¿Eso te parece chantaje? ¿Algo de lo que avergonzarse? No se trata de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. ¡Mamoru y tú sois mi familia y no voy a perderos!

Familia... La palabra tenía connotaciones muy profundas para Sere. Había tenido una infancia desgraciada y una adolescencia muy difícil por culpa de una madre egoísta que sólo podía pensar en sí misma. Siempre había envidiado a sus compañeras, sus fiestas de cumpleaños y sus reuniones familiares. De joven albergaba la esperanza de que algún día tendría su propia familia y que cuidaría a sus hijos con todo el amor del mundo. Pero había aprendido que la vida no era tan fácil y que formar parte de una familia exigía grandes sacrificios. ¿Se quedaría con un hombre que no la amaba? ¿Lo haría porque era la mejor opción y porque ella sí lo amaba?

Se sentó de nuevo en el banco y apartó la mirada de Darien.

—Siento que la verdadera Sere está encerrada dentro de ti... en un lugar tan profundo que no puedo alcanzarla —murmuró él.

—Te lo parece porque ya no me comporto como una empleada —respondió ella—. Te estoy haciendo frente, y eso es algo que no soportas.

—Siempre me has hecho frente —la contradijo Darien.

El móvil de Sere empezó a sonar. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Darien y se alejó unos pasos para contestar. Era Michiru, y estaba tan alterada que Sere tuvo que suplicarle que hablara más despacio para poder entenderla.

—¿Dónde has dicho que está mi madre? —le preguntó—. ¿Y qué está haciendo qué?

—Es demasiado tarde, Sere. Estoy muy preocupada por ti, pero no se puede hacer nada. Ikuko firmó un contrato, recibió el dinero y se fue a vivir a un hotel de Londres. No sé cuándo saldrá publicado el artículo, pero creo que Ikuko también ha facilitado fotos de Mamoru... Lo siento mucho, Sere —se lamentó amargamente su tía—. Si hubiera sabido lo que tu madre pensaba hacer habría hecho todo lo posible por impedírselo. Pero no me enteré de nada hasta que me llamó desde Londres para jactarse de lo rica y famosa que va a ser.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darien, alertado por la expresión de Sere.

—No es culpa tuya, Michiru. ¿En qué hotel está alojada? —le preguntó Sere a su tía. Al acabar la llamada se volvió hacia Darien—. No vas a creerte lo que mi madre ha hecho... Ha cobrado una fortuna por hablar de nosotros a un tabloide inglés. ¡Y les ha facilitado también fotos de Mamoru!

—Era inevitable —dijo Darien, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pensé en pagarle para que no dijera nada sobre nosotros, pero sabía que a ti no te haría ninguna gracia que intentase comprar su silencio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría el soborno?—preguntó Sere con voz ahogada—. ¿Cómo ha podido vender a la prensa fotos de su propio nieto?

Darien estaba mucho menos sorprendido que ella por la avaricia de Ikuko. Muchos de sus conocidos, amantes y parientes lejanos habían vendido historias suyas y de su familia a la prensa amarilla, y había sabido desde el principio que Ikuko era una presa fácil para los reporteros.

—Tengo que ir a Londres para verla —anunció Sere, temblando de ira. Los esfuerzos de Ikuko por mantener su plan en secreto demostraban que sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo algo aborrecible... y aun así lo había hecho.

—No te servirá de nada. Si tu madre ha firmado un contrato, el daño ya está hecho. Pero si aun así quieres ir a verla, será mejor que dejes a Mamoru aquí. Es muy posible que la prensa esté esperando que visites a tu madre.

—¿Por qué no estás enfadado? —quiso saber Sere.

—Siempre he vivido acosado por los medios de comunicación. Por eso me gusta vivir en Francia, donde hasta los paparazzi tienen que respetar la ley.

Sere fue a cambiarse, casi agradecida por tener que enfrentarse a un problema que nada tenía que ver con su matrimonio. Era irónico, pero no tenía el menor deseo de marcharse de Francia. Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto la felonía de su madre. Otra vez no. En demasiadas ocasiones había preferido mirar hacia otro lado en un intento por salvar la relación con su madre. Pero eso se había acabado

—No creo que debas hacer esto —le dijo Darien antes de que ella se subiera al todoterreno para dirigirse al aeropuerto—. Quizá debería acompañarte.

Sere se estremeció al imaginarse a Darien escuchando la dramática discusión entre su madre y ella.

—No, de ninguna manera. Estaré de vuelta mañana —prometió, y vio el atisbo de sonrisa que asomaba en la dura expresión de Darien.

Una limusina la esperaba en el aeropuerto de Londres para llevarla al hotel donde se hospedaba su madre. Ikuko debía de haber cobrado una jugosa cantidad por su falta de moral, porque ocupaba una suite de lujo. Le abrió la puerta a Sere con un corto vestido púrpura, el pelo desaliñado y balanceándose sobre sus pies. Estaba claro que había bebido.

—Michiru siempre estaba echándome sermones cuando éramos niñas —se quejó—. Supongo que has venido a hacer lo mismo...

—No, sólo he venido a intentar comprenderte —respondió Sere tranquilamente—. Durante toda mi vida he procurado no ser una carga para ti, y desde que empecé a ganar dinero he sido muy generosa contigo. ¿Por qué, entonces, me clavas un cuchillo por la espalda en cuanto tienes la ocasión?

Ikuko puso una mueca.

—Eres una buena chica, Sere. No eres como yo, ni por dentro ni por fuera. ¿Cómo podrías entender lo que siento? Mi vida ha sido horrible, porque te tuve a ti siendo demasiado joven para saber lo que hacía. A los hombres no les gusta acercarse a una madre soltera...

—No recuerdo que yo te impidiera divertirte —dijo Sere, negándose a escuchar el mismo chantaje emocional que su madre llevaba empleando desde siempre—. Tuviste muchísimos novios cuando yo era niña, pero no te quedaste con ninguno porque siempre pensaste que había alguien mejor esperándote.

—¡Siempre será mejor eso que enamorarte de tu jefe y pasarte la vida esperándolo como una virgen casta y pura! —se mofó su madre.

—¿De eso le has hablado a la prensa?

—¿Quieres saberlo? —le preguntó Ikuko en tono arrogante—. Tendrás que esperar unas semanas para leerlo, como todo el mundo.

—¿Unas semanas? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y yo qué sé? A lo mejor quieren verificar antes los detalles.

—Entiendo que te dé igual mi intimidad, pero ¿cómo has podido vender fotos de Mamoru?

Ikuko se echó a reír.

—Es un niño muy lindo... Deberías estar orgullosa de él. Pero ¿por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Acaso no tienes lo que siempre has querido? Has conseguido a Darien Chiba, te has casado con él y eres inmensamente rica...

—Y tengo una madre que se avergüenza de mí —añadió Sere—. ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto? Sabes lo mucho que valora Darien su intimidad. Y también sabes que nuestro matrimonio pasa por un momento muy difícil. No has tenido el menor escrúpulo en vender nuestros secretos a la prensa, sin preocuparte lo más mínimo por los daños que puedas causar.

Su madre estaba demasiado ocupada sirviéndose otra copa para prestar atención a los reproches. Tomó un largo trago de vino y volvió a mirar a su hija.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Sere se dio cuenta de que a su madre no le importaba lo que pudiera decirle o hacer. No se sentía culpable ni iba a pedirle disculpas. Sere mantuvo la cabeza alta, decidida a no mostrar la menor debilidad ni la compasión que siempre le había despertado su desgraciada madre.

—De ahora en adelante, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo —declaró, sofocando las náuseas que sentía en el estómago.

—¿Es una orden de Darien? Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en echarme de tu vida —agitó la copa y algunas gotas de vino se derramaron sobre la moqueta—. Pero no me importa... No os necesito. Quiero ser libre y hacer lo que me dé la gana sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

—Muy bien —aceptó Sere, y se dirigió a la puerta temblando de dolor por la absoluta carencia de emociones que demostraba su madre.

Siempre había querido a su madre y había hecho lo posible por cuidarla, pero finalmente tenía que reconocer que su afecto no era correspondido y que para su madre no era más que una carga, un obstáculo que le impedía disfrutar de la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Bajó en el ascensor profundamente aturdida, y cuando salió al vestíbulo del hotel le costó un momento reconocer a Helios, que estaba hojeando folletos turísticos en el mostrador. El guardaespaldas hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que saliera por una puerta lateral. Una limusina distinta a la que le había recogido en el aeropuerto la esperaba junto a la acera. Helios le abrió la puerta y Sere vio a Darien en el interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, mirándolo con asombro. Llevaba el mismo traje que le había visto en el cháteau y le hacía falta un afeitado—. ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

—Fue una decisión en el último minuto. He venido en helicóptero... Yo mismo lo he pilotado —la intensidad de su mirada atravesó las mermadas defensas de Sere—. ¿Cómo estaba Ikuko?

—Bo-borracha —balbuceó Sere, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Darien le acarició la mejilla con el nudillo, como si apartara una lágrima invisible.

—Y es horrible cuando bebe, ¿verdad?

Sere tragó saliva y asintió bruscamente. Darien la rodeó con un brazo y la apretó contra él, y Sere no pudo seguir resistiendo. Empezó a llorar y hundió la cara en el hombro de Darien.

—¡Ni siquiera lamenta lo que ha hecho! —exclamó entre sollozos.

—Tu madre necesita ayuda —le dijo él—. Pero es ella quien tiene que darse cuenta.

Sere soltó un bufido de incredulidad, aunque empezaba a reconocer que su madre tenía un serio problema con el alcohol.

—¿Dónde está Mamoru?

—Se ha quedado en Francia. No me pareció buena idea traerlo a Londres para una sola noche —el timbre de su voz vibraba por la rígida columna de Sere—. ¿Has comido?

—No tengo hambre... Estoy muy cansada.

Al entrar en la casa londinense de Darien, las piernas le fallaron y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Pero Darien la agarró rápidamente y la levantó en sus brazos. Le dijo algo al ama de llaves sobre la cena y subió a Sere por las escaleras.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sere no pisaba el dormitorio principal de aquella casa, pues en los últimos meses toda la planta superior le había parecido territorio de Esmeralda. Y aún se lo seguía pareciendo. Al ver la enorme cama con sus mantas de tonos celestes y morados, se imaginó la peliverde melena de Esmeralda, su radiante sonrisa y sus largas piernas recortadas contra la colcha que había elegido la modelo griega

—He encargado que te suban algo de comer. Después podrás dormir un poco —decidió Darien, acostándola en la cama y quitándole los zapatos.

Cuando le llevaron la bandeja con la comida, Sere descubrió que tenía más apetito del que había creído.

—No tienes que quedarte conmigo —le dijo a Darien, quien se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Aún estás muy afectada.

—Tengo miedo de lo que Ikuko le pueda haber contado a la prensa.

—Tonterías sin importancia —dijo él—. No te preocupes por eso. Nada de lo que se publique podrá causarnos problemas.

—No reaccionaste igual cuando viste la foto de Seiya y mía en la playa.

Darien tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Eso era distinto.

—¿Cómo?

—Seiya Kou siempre te ha deseado.

—Eso es ridículo. Se casó con Kakyyu.

—Se casó con ella sólo porque perdió su oportunidad contigo cuando era joven. Tú fuiste su primer amor y él fue el tuyo. En muchas personas eso crea un vínculo difícil de romper.

—Desde aquel día que fingió ignorarme en el ferry no volví a verlo de la misma manera —confesó Sere— Yo siempre fui una forastera en la isla, pero aquel día él hizo que me sintiera como si fuera escoria.

Darien le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Era un idiota. Me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando no se lo perdonaste.

—No me gustó lo que dijiste de él aquel día, pero era cierto. Por eso mismo deberías saber que yo jamás volvería a tener una relación íntima con Seiya.

—Pero no me gusta verlo cerca de ti —confesó él—. Ahora eres mi esposa y él debería respetarlo. No puede tomarse tantas familiaridades contigo. Un hombre honesto respeta esas cosas... Tú no puedes entenderlo porque eres mujer.

Sere apartó la bandeja después de haber saciado su apetito y soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que lo entiendo. Te gustaría atarme una etiqueta al tobillo con tu nombre.

—Estoy hablando en serio. No tiene nada que ver con ser celoso o posesivo —se apresuró a aclarar Darien—. Es una cuestión de decencia, nada más.

—Lo sé. Y yo también puedo hablarte en serio... No me gusta esta cama, sabiendo que Esmeralda eligió las colchas y que durmió aquí contigo. Pero no espero que te deshagas de la cama sólo por complacerme. Hay que ser más razonable.

Darien se quedó perplejo por la comparación.

—Tendré que cambiar todas las camas...

—Eso sería absurdo —objetó Sere—. Hay cosas con las que tenemos que vivir.

Darien se levantó y la miró desde arriba, muy serio.

—No voy a permitir que pasees de la mano con Seiya Kou. ¡La próxima vez que se le ocurra tocarte lo mato! Y me da igual si no te parezco razonable.

Salió de la habitación hecho una furia, dando un portazo tras él. Sere suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada para pensar en la situación. Estaba casada con un hombre mucho más posesivo de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Su amistad con Seiya era absolutamente inocente, pero Darien jamás lo vería así. Darien siempre la había visto como si fuera de su propiedad, atribuyéndose el exclusivo derecho de intervenir en su vida privada. Ella no debería habérselo permitido, pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado del verdadero alcance de sus celos.

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar las mujeres que habían pasado por la vida y las camas de Darien. Ella había tenido que presenciar sus aventuras con el corazón encogido y se había pasado muchas noches llorando por la desenfrenada vida sexual de su jefe, aunque nadie le había hecho derramar más lágrimas que Esmeralda Blackmoon, quien había creído poseer el corazón de Darien además de su cuerpo. Pero al analizar con más calma la situación, empezó a darse cuenta de que, siendo la esposa de Darien, tenía que aprender a controlar mejor sus celos y sospechas.

Darien la había seguido hasta Londres sólo para ofrecerle su apoyo tras el amargo enfrentamiento con su madre. Lo había hecho a pesar de ser un hombre muy ocupado y no tener tiempo ni paciencia para las tonterías de Ikuko. Las molestias que se había tomado por ella no dejaban de sorprenderle, aunque tenía que admitir que no era la primera vez que Darien demostraba ser tan atento y considerado.

Estuvo durmiendo varias horas y no se despertó hasta después de medianoche. Descubrió que seguía vestida y se levantó para desnudarse y darse una ducha. A través de la puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio contiguo oyó las noticias de la televisión y pensó que era allí donde debía de dormir Darien. Era lógico; después de haberlo rechazado en Hazlehurst no podía esperar que compartiera la misma habitación con ella.

Se secó el pelo, se puso un camisón que sacó de la maleta y volvió a la cama. Durante media hora estuvo dando vueltas y pensando en Darien. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos y se sentía sola y desamparada sin él. De repente se incorporó en la cama, se preguntó si era una mujer o un ratón, y volvió a levantarse.

Entró en la habitación sin llamar y se encontró con una oscuridad total.

—Soy yo —anunció, sintiéndose tremendamente cohibida.

—No me pareció que fuera un ladrón —murmuró Darien.

A la débil luz que entraba por los bordes de las persianas Sere distinguió la forma de la cama y se dirigió a ella como una paloma mensajera. Retiró la manta y se deslizó en el colchón hasta encontrar el cuerpo cálido y duro de Darien.

—¿Has pensado en las consecuencias si te quedas,_ yineka mou_? —le preguntó él, poniéndole una mano en la cadera para apretarla contra su erección.

Con la boca seca, el corazón desbocado y jadeando en busca de aire, Sere se acurrucó contra él.

—Sí —respondió, animándolo con un pequeño meneo de sus caderas—. Voy a volver contigo a Francia mañana.

Darien se colocó encima de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Olía a vino y a sexo, y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo avivó la pasión de Sere como una llama azotada por el viento.

—Así podremos disfrutar de la luna de miel que no tuvimos —le dijo con una voz cargada de sensuales promesas.

—No es la única razón por la que voy a regresar a Francia —susurró ella mientras él la agarraba de la mano y la bajaba hasta su durísimo miembro.

Sere se estremeció, lo agarró del pelo con la otra mano y buscó ávidamente su boca con la suya. Su excitación se descontroló por completo y no volvió a dormirse hasta mucho después de que hubiera amanecido.

**Que poca la de Ikuko (perdón la expresión pero es verdad), es una ambiciosa sin escrúpulos, solo le importa el dinero y su siguiente botella, pobre Sere, y Darien demostró que si le importa Sere ya que la siguió a Londres sabiendo que ella lo pasaría mal, y ya mostró que es celosito, jejeje XD, bueno quizá ahora las cosas mejoren un poco, un beso**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Cuatro semanas después, Sere se despertó con el sol de la Provenza y no se molestó en palpar el otro lado de la cama, pues sabía que lo encontraría vacío. A Darien le gustaba madrugar y ya eran más de las diez.

Bostezó mientras se estiraba voluptuosamente y sonrió al sentir los dolores y calambres en su cuerpo, señal de una vida sexual muy activa.

Darien era increíble en la cama, y cada vez que hacían el amor ella se sentía más unida a él. No sabía si para él seguiría siendo únicamente sexo, pero no tenía intención de preguntárselo y estropear la felicidad que finalmente había encontrado a su lado. Además, las palabras no tenían ninguna importancia. Lo único que importaba era el fuerte vínculo que los unía, fortalecido además por la presencia de Mamoru.

Hasta el momento no había aparecido ningún artículo sobre ellos en la prensa, pero la amenaza de lo que Ikuko pudiera haber revelado seguía cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas. Sere no podía olvidarse del tema. Al fin y al cabo, ningún periódico le pagaría una fortuna a Ikuko a cambio de una información que no tenían intención de publicar. Tampoco había vuelto a tener noticias de su madre, quien, según Michiru, seguía viviendo en Londres a costa de su traición.

Mientras se vestía después de ducharse, se maravilló al recordar que Darien y ella llevaban casi cinco semanas en el viejo cháteau. Los días transcurrían lentamente en una deliciosa rutina. Darien trabajaba por las mañanas y a menudo ella trabajaba con él. Una vez a la semana Darien se iba de viaje para asistir a alguna importante reunión de negocios y delegaba en ella todas las tareas posibles.

Sere salió al balcón de piedra ataviada con un ligero vestido azul para contemplar las viñas, campos y montañas que permanecían inalterables con el paso del tiempo. La vista siempre le fascinaba. A veces ella y Darien bajaban por el camino empedrado para tomar café y cruasanes en la plaza del pueblo. Otras veces cenaban en el pintoresco restaurante situado en el interior de la muralla que rodeaba la aldea. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Sere era que nadie les prestaba atención, salvo el lógico interés que despertaba Mamoru cuando lo sacaban a pasear en su cochecito. Por mutuo acuerdo se mantenían apartados del Cóte D'Azur y de los exclusivos centros turísticos donde Darien sería reconocido al instante.

El anillo de rubí y diamante con forma de flor brillaba a la luz del sol. Darien se lo había regalado la noche que fueron a un club nocturno en Marsella y él le enseñó a bailar salsa.

—¿Por qué? —le había preguntado ella al recibir el anillo, lo que hizo reír a Darien.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Haces que un regalo parezca una especie de pago o algo así, y aunque he hecho muchos regalos de esa clase, a ti jamás te incluiría en esa categoría. Podría decirte que es un regalo por ser tan buena en la cama, o por ser tan hermosa, o porque eres la única mujer rubia con la que he estado en mi vida —de repente frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña—. Me sentí atraído por tus cabellos la primera vez que los vi a la luz del sol... Te lo dije la noche después del funeral.

—¡Por fin recuerdas algo! —exclamó Sere—. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías aquella noche? ¿De lo que estabas pensando?

—Sí —confirmó él, pero no quiso hablar más del tema y durante los días siguientes pareció mostrarse más distante, hasta que el entusiasmo de Sere por aquel súbito recuerdo acabó apagándose.

A veces se dedicaban a hacer turismo y exploraban los bonitos pueblos provenzales, con sus mercados llenos de vivos colores y productos típicos. Compraban pan recién hecho, aceitunas, miel y también lavanda para perfumar el cháteau. A Darien le hacían gracia las observaciones de Marie, el ama de llaves, recordando que los mismos productos, incluso de mejor calidad, podían comprarse a pocos metros de la puerta.

Sere había aprendido mucho sobre los viñedos. Darien estaba muy interesado en el proceso de elaboración vinícola y le enseñó a Sere a diferenciar un buen vino de uno exquisito. El año anterior la denominación Domaine Claudel había ganado un premio y Darien estaba impaciente por potenciar el éxito. Y Sere disfrutaba mucho más con el entusiasmo de Darien ante un nuevo desafío que con cualquier clase de vino.

Bajó las escaleras y frunció el ceño al oír llorar a Mamoru. Siguió el llanto hasta la biblioteca, donde Darien estaba sacando a su hijo de la papelera en la que se había metido de cabeza.

Mamoru se había convertido en un peligro desde que aprendió a gatear. Ya no se podía confiar en que se quedara quieto y no se hiciera daño con lo primero que pillara. Continuamente estaba vaciando el contenido de armarios y cajones, arrancando las hojas de los libros y escarbando en las macetas. Parecía una máquina programada para causar el mayor estrago posible en su entorno.

—No puedes hacer esto —le estaba diciendo Darien mientras lo levantaba. Rápidamente el niño intentó hacerse con un bolígrafo de la mesa—. No, esto tampoco.

Desde la puerta, Sere vio el mohín de disgusto que ponía Mamoru y que inevitablemente precedía a un berrinche por no poder salirse con la suya.

—Llorar no te va a servir de nada —le dijo Darien, y se agachó para recoger un juguete del suelo y entregárselo a su enrabietado hijo.

Mamoru volvió a tirar el juguete al suelo y chilló con más fuerza. Darien se sentó y dejó que su hijo se pusiera de pie agarrándose a su chaqueta. Mamoru dio un saltito y pareció calmarse como por arte de magia, pues nada le gustaba más que erguirse sobre sus propios pies y dar brincos.

Darien lo rodeó con los brazos para impedir que se cayera y sonrió al ver a Sere en la puerta. —Creía que ibas a pasarte todo el día durmiendo.

—¿Y de quién sería la culpa? —le preguntó ella.

Darien arqueó una ceja en un gesto extremadamente sensual.

—Si mal no recuerdo, una mujer muy exigente me despertó muy temprano...

Sere se puso colorada al recordarlo. A veces se estiraba en la cama y al encontrar el cuerpo de Darien su deseo explotaba como un volcán. Aún no se podía creer que Darien fuera suyo y sólo suyo para tocarlo y amarlo. Su proximidad física la había convertido en una persona mucho más pasional e insaciable de lo que siempre había creído ser, y la certeza de que Darien también la deseaba aumentaba aún más la confianza en sí misma. Por fin se atrevía a llevar una provocativa ropa interior que meses atrás ni se le hubiera ocurrido probarse, y a veces no llevaba nada en absoluto.

Mamoru apoyó, su cabecita en el hombro de Darien y batió perezosamente las pestañas.

—Voy a acostarlo —dijo Sere.

Darien se levantó con su hijo en brazos y subieron al cuarto de Mamoru, pegado al dormitorio principal. Sere cambió al niño y lo acostó en la cuna. Karmesite tenía el día libre, y aunque una chica del pueblo la sustituía en su ausencia, tanto Darien como Sere se ocupaban con frecuencia del pequeño.

Darien miró a Mamoru, que intentaba agarrar sus juguetes medio dormido, y después miró a Sere.

—Me gustaría tener otro hijo.

Sere frunció el ceño. Aquella confesión la había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

—Me perdí el embarazo y el nacimiento de Mamoru —arguyó él.

—Ya sabes por qué no te lo dije —le recordó ella a la defensiva.

—Sé que decidiste que mi novia era más importante para mí que mi hijo —replicó Darien—. Y te equivocaste. Yo habría antepuesto las necesidades de mi hijo a todo, igual que hizo mi padre conmigo. Es una lástima que no me dieras la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Un arrebato de ira barrió la maravillosa sensación que había experimentado Sere viendo la paciencia, afecto y sentido común que Darien demostraba tener con su hijo. Pero, por muy bien que se le diera ser padre, ella también tenía su orgullo y le dolía que su marido sólo estuviera con ella porque se hubiera quedado embarazada por accidente. Si había guardado silencio sobre su embarazo fue por evitar que Darien se sintiera responsable cuando era obvio que no quería estar con ella. Necesitaba que la quisieran por sí misma, no por el bien de su hijo, y sospechaba que todo era una farsa, un intento frío y deliberado por parte de Darien para consolidar el matrimonio.

—Creo que un hijo es suficiente, de momento —respondió en voz baja y tranquila.

Darien la miró con unos ojos tan brillantes como el sol de la mañana.

—Sigues sin confiar en mí. ¿Tan egoísta crees que soy que te sugeriría tener otro hijo sin pretender que nuestro matrimonio dure?

—No es una cuestión de confianza —dijo ella rápidamente—. Necesito pasar más tiempo contigo para creerlo.

—Mamoru me ha hecho sentir cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado —confesó él—. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero la verdad es que estaba hastiado de mi antigua vida. Ahora estoy preparado para ser un hombre de familia, _yineka mou_.

—Eso es genial —le dijo Sere, pero no estaba lo bastante convencida para arriesgarse a un segundo embarazo. Tal vez Darien dejara de encontrarla atractiva cuando perdiera su figura. Dijera lo que dijera, siempre sería un hombre que le daba al sexo una importancia fundamental. Un nuevo embarazo podría suponer un cambio radical en su relación, y ella no quería correr el riesgo.

—El problema está en que me sigues viendo como era antes —se quejó Darien, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—No es cierto...

—No mientas —le recriminó él—. Criticaste mi vida sexual desde el día que nos conocimos.

—No miento —insistió ella.

—No podías ocultarlo —siguió Darien en tono sarcástico—. Tu mirada lo decía todo, el cuerpo se te ponía tenso y adoptabas una actitud fría y recatada.

Sere no sabía cómo responder a la enumeración de sus reacciones.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa divertida y la apretó contra él.

—¡Eras una gatita muy celosa!

—No es verdad —murmuró ella, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuanto menos dijera sobre el amor y los sentimientos en presencia de Darien, mejor. De hecho, no había vuelto a hablar de amor desde su regreso a Francia.

—Y ahí estaba yo, llevando una vida normal como hombre soltero —se lamentó Darien.

—Eras salvaje... —le reprochó ella sin dudarlo un instante.

—Pero tendrás que confesar que te encanta mi lado salvaje —replicó él con voz profunda, y se retorció contra ella para hacerle sentir el bulto de su entrepierna.

Sere deseaba tener más control sobre su cuerpo, pero no podía resistirse, y menos cuando Darien la besó con una pasión tan voraz que la dejó sin aire.

Le había hecho el amor durante casi toda la noche, y en aquel momento volvía a desearla como si hubiera pasado varios días de abstinencia. Sere dejó que la llevara al dormitorio, pero, lejos de adoptar una postura pasiva, le quitó frenéticamente la chaqueta y le arrancó los botones de la camisa mientras respondía a sus besos con una pasión similar.

—Creo que deberías quedarte en la cama todo el día —le dijo Darien. Le rozó con los dientes un punto especialmente sensible del cuello y ahogó un gemido cuando ella se retorció contra sus poderosos muslos—. No merece la pena que pierdas tiempo en vestirte...

Le quitó los tirantes del vestido y la besó entre los pechos mientras le bajaba la cremallera. El vestido cayó hasta la cintura de Sere. Darien procedió entonces a quitarle el sujetador y atrapó un pezón con la boca mientras le quitaba las braguitas. Un momento después, la aprisionó de espaldas contra la pared y la levantó un momento para hacerla descender sobre su enhiesto miembro. Sere gritó de placer al sentir cómo se hundía en su interior. Al cabo de unas pocas embestidas, Darien se movió hacia la cama y siguió penetrándola enardecidamente, sometiéndola a un ritmo frenético y dominante que la excitaba más allá de la razón y el deseo. Finalmente, alcanzó la cúspide del placer y gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ser sacudida por un orgasmo sublime. Pocos segundos después Darien se estremeció con violencia, se vació en su interior y se desplomó sobre ella como un peso muerto.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó, respirando agitadamente—. ¿He sido demasiado brusco?

—Ha sido estupendo... —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa y la apretó contra su pecho desnudo.

—Contigo cada vez es mejor —suspiró y la besó en los labios—. Eres increíble, _moraki mou_.

Aquella noche la cena fue interrumpida por una serie de llamadas telefónicas. Sere le preguntó a Darien si había alguna especie de crisis, pero él evitó responderle y ella se fue sola a la cama, extrañada por su comportamiento. Por la mañana la despertó un mensaje entrante en el móvil, y al disponerse a agarrar el aparato se dio cuenta de que la almohada junto a la suya estaba intacta.

El mensaje era de Michiru, y en él la informaba de que las declaraciones de Ikuko habían sido publicadas en la prensa. Michiru le había enviado por fax una copia al cháteau y le pedía a Sere que no prestara atención a lo que según ella no eran más que «un montón de chorradas». Pero Sere no estaba tranquila.

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada del desayuno, que seguramente Darien había encargado para ella. Intentando mantener la calma, se sentó junto a la mesa de hierro forjado del balcón y por una vez se mostró indiferente ante las vistas. Tomó un poco de fruta y desmenuzó un cruasán, pero había perdido el apetito y no dejaba de preguntarse por las historias que su madre le había vendido a la prensa. ¿Quién se atrevería a desmentir las revelaciones de su propia madre? La respuesta estaba muy clara: cualquiera que hubiese conocido personalmente a Ikuko, quien no dudaba en exagerar la verdad si con ello obtenía algún beneficio.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo girar la cabeza. Darien salió al balcón, vestido con unos pantalones chinos color beige y una camiseta negra. Su aspecto era tan arrebatador como siempre, pero Sere notó que estaba pálido y tenso.

—Supongo que has leído la entrevista a Ikuko que publica el Sunday Globe —dijo Sere. Michiru había creído que les costaría conseguir el artículo al estar en Francia, pero Darien recibía a diario los periódicos británicos.

Darien la miró con expresión interrogativa.

—Michiru me ha escrito un mensaje y ha enviado una copia por fax...

—Sí, pero la tiré a la basura —dijo él—. Sólo conseguiría hacerte enfadar.

—Es mi madre. Quiero leerla.

La expresión de Darien se ensombreció, como si hubiera estado preparado para aquella respuesta.

—Entonces será mejor que te cuente lo peor. Ikuko me acusa de tener una aventura con Esmeralda...

Sere se quedó tan conmocionada que por unos instantes fue incapaz de reaccionar. Intentó levantarse, pero volvió a dejarse caer y se aferró a los brazos de la silla.

—Es culpa mía —murmuró—. Antes de recibir los resultados de las pruebas de ADN y de verte en Hazlehurst, vi una foto tuya y de Esmeralda en París. Y admito que empecé a sospechar...

—Si hubiera tenido algo con Esmeralda, no me habría separado de ella ni me habría casado contigo —declaró él—. Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí, Sere. Siempre habrá quien me acuse de este tipo de cosas. Al igual que mi padre, soy el objetivo favorito de la prensa amarilla. Pero no voy a permitir que estas tonterías nos causen problemas. Ya he llamado a mis abogados para presentar una demanda.

Fue entonces cuando Sere se percató de que Darien la había buscado para hablarle del artículo antes de que ella pudiera leerlo. Una jugada preventiva típica del estilo Chiba, pensó amargamente. ¿Cómo podía confiar en un hombre tan listo y manipulador que incluso sabía sortear las acusaciones de infidelidad?

Apartó el plato y se levantó. Darien la miraba con expectación. ¿Estaría esperando una disculpa y que le dijera que por supuesto lo creía? A Sere le dolía muchísimo que su madre consiguiera enfrentarlos, pero una parte de ella seguía pensando que si Darien hubiera sido más sincero, nunca habría albergado tales sospechas sobre Esmeralda.

—Voy a vestirme —dijo con voz fría e inexpresiva.

—Si vas a salir, aléjate de la verja... Los paparazzi están tomando posiciones.

Sere se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada. Finalmente, Ikuko había conseguido armar un revuelo con sus declaraciones. Ojalá fuera la última vez que hablara del matrimonio de su hija en público, y que cuando todo pasara aún hubiera un matrimonio que conservar.

Cuando finalmente tuvo el periódico en las manos, sintió un escalofrío en la columna.

—¡No quiero que te quedes ahí!—le dijo a Darien, que estaba junto a la ventana con Mamoru en brazos—. No quiero que Mamoru nos oiga discutir.

—Pues no lo leas —repuso él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Tan intensa era su mirada y tan firme era su voz que Sere estuvo a punto de ceder. Pero sabía que no podría vivir en la ignorancia. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y salió al jardín en busca de intimidad.

El ardiente sol del mediodía calcinaba los bordes del jardín amurallado, y la sombra del viejo roble se ofrecía como un oasis en medio de un desierto abrasador.

Una foto devastadora acompañaba al artículo. Darien besando a Esmeralda en una calle de Paris. Sere se estremeció al ver los dos cuerpos pegados y leyó rápidamente que Darien había iniciado una relación con Esmeralda días después de haberse separado de su novia. Así que era cierto... Aquella foto en blanco y negro era la prueba definitiva de su infidelidad, y ni siquiera Darien podía negarla. Sus peores temores se confirmaban.

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente, siguió leyendo y viendo las fotos de su hijo. Sorprendentemente, Ikuko no había adornado mucho la historia de cómo Sere se había enamorado de Darien mientras trabajaba para él. Describía las agotadoras jornadas laborales de Sere, presenciando la ininterrumpida procesión de hermosas mujeres que pasaban por los brazos de Darien. Ikuko criticaba duramente el comportamiento de Darien y lo acusaba de haberse aprovechado de su hija para buscar consuelo tras la muerte de sus padres, para luego despreciarla cruelmente cuando Esmeralda volvió a aparecer en su vida. También insinuaba que Darien sabía que Sere estaba embarazada y que le había concedido unas largas vacaciones para ocultar la embarazosa verdad.

Un ruido le hizo levantar la cabeza. Darien estaba en el camino de grava, mirándola fijamente.

—La foto en la que aparezco besando a Esmeralda es de hace casi dos años —le explicó.

Sere no se sentía capaz de escuchar y giró la cabeza. Lo mirase como lo mirase, Darien la había traicionado con otra mujer. Le había sido infiel al olvidar lo que pasó después del funeral, aunque él no le hubiera hecho ninguna promesa de compromiso.

—Sere... esa foto se sacó mucho antes de que nos casáramos —insistió él.

—¿Cómo esperas que te crea? Esmeralda estaba deseando retomar vuestra relación y no le importaba que estuvieras casado conmigo. Incluso agradecía que yo te hubiera dado un hijo porque así no tendría que sacrificar su figura con un embarazo...

—¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando la vi en París. ¡Me dijo que me quitarías a Mamoru y que ella estaría encantada de ser su madrastra! —Darien la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió escuchar esa sarta de mentiras? Sé lo que nuestro hijo significa para ti y jamás intentaría separaros, pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros.

—Nos separaste hace un mes —le recordó ella.

—¡Por unas pocas horas, y sólo lo hice para obligarte a venir aquí y darle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio! —protestó Darien acaloradamente—. Eres una madre maravillosa y nuestro hijo siempre te necesitará a su lado. ¿Cómo pudiste creer las tonterías de Esmeralda?

—¿Cómo pudiste tú alojarla en tu casa de París y esperar que yo lo aceptara?

Darien levantó las manos al aire en un gesto de frustración.

—¡Porque se lo debía! Fui yo quien rompió la relación, no ella. Por amor de Dios, Sere, ¿por qué no me contaste lo que pasó entre nosotros después del funeral? ¿No se te ocurrió que, aunque lo hubiera olvidado, podía sentir que me faltaba algo? Algo que no sabía lo que era...

—¿Que te faltaba algo? —repitió ella, desconcertada—. No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Aquella noche forjamos un vínculo tan fuerte que de alguna manera se quedó grabado en mi interior —explicó él—. Pero tenía que recordar cómo me sentía aquella noche para comprender por qué volví con Esmeralda.

—¿Estás diciendo que te acuerdas de lo que pasó?—le preguntó Sere con voz temblorosa—. Si es así, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Darien soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Quizá porque me avergonzara de lo que ocurrió.

_¿Avergonzarse?_, repitió mentalmente Sere. Estaba harta de intentar entender a Darien, sin éxito, de modo que no dijo nada.

—Estaba avergonzado... —admitió Darien en voz baja—. Porque me aproveché de ti.

Una inesperada ola de ternura invadió a Sere.

—No, nada de eso. Te sentías solo y vulnerable...

—Y me aproveché de ti, tal y como tu madre me acusa de haber hecho —concluyó Darien—. Pero aquella noche, mientras estaba contigo, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Lo había estado desde mucho tiempo antes.

Sere parpadeó frenéticamente.

—¡Eso no es posible!

—Ocupabas todos mis pensamientos y yo ni siquiera sabía lo que me estaba pasando —confesó él, irritado consigo mismo por su ignorancia al respecto—. De repente me sorprendía comparándote con las otras mujeres, y siempre salías ganando... El sexo fue algo natural aquella noche, pero no debería haber sido de aquella manera.

—No estabas enamorado de mí —insistió ella—. ¿Y de qué otra manera, según tú, deberíamos haber intimado? Esas cosas no se pueden planificar.

—Te merecías mucho más de mí de lo que recibiste aquella noche, estando borracho, confundido y abrumado por las emociones. Cuando me propuse esperar hasta que estuviéramos casados, con paciencia y respeto, te demostré cómo debería haberte tratado desde el principio, _agape mou_.

_Agape mou_... «Amor mío». Sere tuvo que concentrar la mirada en sus atractivos rasgos para no desmayarse.

—No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo...

—Cuando me caí por los escalones y me di un golpe en la cabeza, olvidé mucho más de lo que habíamos hecho en la cama —continuó Darien con apasionada vehemencia—. Olvidé lo feliz que era y lo convencido que estaba de haber encontrado finalmente a la mujer perfecta para mí. ¿Por qué crees que me arriesgué a hacer el amor sin protección, algo que jamás había hecho con nadie? ¡Porque mis intenciones iban mucho más allá de una simple aventura sexual!

Había tanta sinceridad y devoción en sus palabras que Sere se permitió finalmente escucharlo. En honor a la verdad, aquella noche había notado que Darien no se comportaba como de costumbre, y que sus palabras parecían insinuar una implicación emocional mucho mayor de lo que ella habría esperado. Pero Sere se había apresurado a negar toda esperanza, asumiendo que para Darien el sexo no era más que sexo. Su escepticismo y sus recelos le habían impedido enfrentar a Darien con la verdad de lo sucedido. En su intento por evitar una desilusión había conseguido precisamente una amarga desilusión.

—Pensé que no había significado nada para ti y que tal vez lo habías olvidado porque no querías recordarlo...

—Puede que haya algo de verdad en eso, pero no sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros —admitió Darien—. Hace unas semanas consulté a un psicólogo y me sugirió que mi mente podría estar negándose a recordar el dolor por la muerte de mis padres. Opinaba, sin embargo, que al haber recordado un momento de esas horas perdidas es más que probable que lo acabe recordando todo. Incluso me propuso someterme a unas sesiones de hipnoterapia...

—No sabía que te molestara tanto perder esos recuerdos —dijo Sere.

—Pues claro que me molestaba. Lo que pasó fue crucial para nuestro matrimonio y tu desconfianza. Tenía que recordar lo que hice para entender por qué estabas tan afectada. Estábamos juntos y de repente era como si nada hubiera sucedido...

—Sí, fue muy doloroso —reconoció Sere amargamente, aunque se alegraba de que Darien lo hubiera entendido y que hubiera decidido buscar ayuda profesional—. Pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto, y me pareció que lo más sensato sería guardar silencio. Como es natural, no se me ocurrió pensar qué pasaría si me quedaba embarazada. ¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?

—Tuve un par de destellos, y una mañana me desperté y me acordé de todo. Te podrás imaginar mi conmoción al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¿Y de verdad volviste con Esmeralda por despecho? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

—¿Nunca te has percatado de que Esmeralda y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada en común? —le preguntó él irónicamente—. Lo que me hizo volver con ella fue la relación que habíamos tenido de jóvenes, cuando yo creía estar enamorado de ella y no podía tenerla. Pero lo que deseaba entonces de una mujer no es lo mismo que deseo ahora. Me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que Esmeralda sólo se casó con Blackmoon porque en aquel tiempo era más rico que yo, que aún dependía económicamente de mi padre.

Sere tenía miedo de creerlo. Era cierto que Darien y Esmeralda no parecían tener nada en común, y Sere se había preguntado con frecuencia qué podía ver él en una modelo tan frívola y superficial. Pero también sabía que el amor no atendía a razones, y que la belleza y el atractivo sexual podían prevalecer sobre el sentido común.

—Creía que eras muy feliz con ella —murmuró.

—La emoción duró... cinco minutos, no más —le confesó Darien con una mueca de sarcasmo—. No quise escuchar a mi corazón, porque, como ya te he dicho, estaba listo para tener una relación seria y estable, y cuando Esmeralda reapareció en mi vida me pareció que el destino me estaba poniendo una oportunidad en bandeja.

—El destino puede ser muy cruel —dijo Sere. Darien frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Si me hubieras dicho lo que pasó, al menos te habría escuchado antes de empezar nada con Esmeralda. Pero no me diste elección. Pensaste lo peor de mí y eso fue lo que nos mantuvo separados.

Sere había pasado demasiado tiempo observando los desmadres de Darien como para creer que con ella podría comportarse de forma diferente. Y sin embargo tenía que admitir que a ella la había tratado con mucho más respeto y consideración que a cualquier otra mujer. No la había visto simplemente como una empleada a la que imponer su voluntad, sino que se había preocupado por ella y por sus intereses.

—¿Por qué rompiste con Esmeralda? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

—No era la mujer apropiada para mí. No quiero ser duro con ella, pero vi cómo era realmente cuando la encontré gritándole a un niño pequeño a bordo del Sea Queen.

—¿Fue el día de Agios Georgios, cuando invitaste a los isleños al yate? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué niño?

—El pequeño al que ayudaste a encontrar a su madre. Se había chocado con Esmeralda y le había manchado la falda de chocolate. Esmeralda le gritaba de una manera que el pobre crío no dejaba de llorar. Yo no podía estar con una mujer que tratase así a un niño, y cuando aquella misma tarde la sorprendí increpándote a ti se me agotó la paciencia. No podía seguir tolerando un comportamiento tan mezquino y cruel.

Sere no dijo nada, aunque sabía muy bien como aquel deleznable comportamiento había ofendido y herido a muchos otros empleados. Era lógico que Darien no pudiera soportar a una mujer así, pero que se hubiera molestado por los ataques verbales que Esmeralda descargó contra ella aquel día en el barco le resultó profundamente conmovedor. De repente podía ver que Darien estaba siempre dispuesto a defenderla, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

—No la quería —admitió Darien, agarrando las manos de Sere para levantarla—. Nunca la quise. ¿Por qué iba a arriesgar mi matrimonio para volver a acostarme con ella?

Las manos le temblaban incontroladamente, pero Sere levantó la mirada hacia él, sin miedo.

—No te preocupaste por nuestro matrimonio cuando me abandonaste. Y no creías que Mamoru fuera hijo tuyo...

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Entiéndelo. Me pillaste por sorpresa, y yo estaba destrozado por el fracaso de nuestra noche de bodas. Tú eres la única mujer en el mundo en la que siempre he confiado... pero en aquellos momentos me pareció una locura lo que me estabas contando.

—Te casaste conmigo sin amarme...

Darien le acarició las mejillas con los dedos.

—Cuando me casé contigo no sabía que te amaba. Creía que eras la opción más sensata, porque tú eras la única mujer a la que deseaba. Pero entonces todo me estalló en la cara. No sabía lo que sentía, ni siquiera entendía por qué sufría tanto. Lo único que tenía claro era que me sentía traicionado.

Ella le puso los dedos encima de los suyos y se los apretó fuertemente en un gesto de disculpa.

—Lo sé. Sé que te lo puse muy difícil, pero no había otra manera de decírtelo.

Él le sujetó con fuerza los dedos.

—La única manera era diciéndome la verdad —replicó—. Confiando en mí igual que yo confío en ti.

Sere respiró hondo, inmovilizada por la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules.

—Entonces... ¿no vas a volver con Esmeralda?

—Claro que no. Además, ella ya me ha llamado para decirme que está comprometida y que no quiere que ningún rumor de adulterio eche a perder su nueva relación.

—¿Comprometida? ¿Con quién? —preguntó Sere con curiosidad.

—Con un banquero muy rico de París. Es mucho mayor que ella, pero Esmeralda dice que los hombres mayores son más fiables y que, como él ya tiene hijos adultos, no tendrá que quedarse embarazada.

—Pero cuando vi a Esmeralda en París me dejó muy claro que quería volver contigo.

—Pero yo no quería volver con ella, así que se quedó con el banquero, que era su segunda opción. Ahora puedo dejar que un contable lleve sus asuntos sin que me remuerda la conciencia.

Al ver su expresión de alivio, Sere aceptó finalmente que era su sentido de la responsabilidad y nada más lo que lo había hecho acudir en ayuda de Esmeralda al acabar su relación. Fue como si le quitaran un enorme peso de los hombros y se desvaneciera la sombra que oscurecía sus pensamientos. Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y se inclinó para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Darien.

—Me siento aliviada...

—No tenías de qué preocuparte. Te amo —le dijo él—. En cuanto empezaste a hablar del divorcio me di cuenta de lo que tenía. Fue una jugada muy hábil por tu parte... Conseguiste que entrara en razón.

—¡No fue una jugada! —exclamó ella—. Me pareció la única solución posible, ya que no podías perdonarme por haberte ocultado la verdad sobre Mamoru.

Darien agachó la cabeza para reclamar su boca con un beso breve pero apasionado.

—Cuando me amenazaste con el divorcio lo vi todo de otra manera y dejé de criticar tus errores. No quería perderte, _agape mou_ —le acarició tiernamente la mejilla con los nudillos—. No soportaba la idea de perderte. Me he pasado las últimas semanas intentando demostrártelo, pero era como darme cabezazos contra un muro.

—Estaba tan celosa e insegura por culpa de Esmeralda que no podía pensar con claridad —confesó Sere. Al fin podía creerse que era una mujer amada y deleitarse con la emoción que despedían los ojos de Darien—. Me hacías muy feliz estando a mi lado, pero me dolía que mis sentimientos por ti no fueran correspondidos.

—Lo siento. Al principio no confiaba en nada de lo que me decías —admitió él—. Estaba muy enfadado y decepcionado contigo y me costó concentrarme en lo que realmente importa. Y lo que importa es que habías tenido un hijo, nuestro hijo, y que tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos.

«_Toda la vida_». La intensidad de su mirada y la vehemencia de sus palabras la envolvieron como una manta de calor y seguridad. Sere se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, se desprendió de todos sus miedos e inseguridades y se permitió creer en un final feliz.

—Te amo —le susurró.

Darien la sacó de la sombra del roble y la llevó bajo el radiante sol al fresco interior del cháteau. Pero fue Sere quien abrió el camino por la escalera en dirección al dormitorio, mirándolo por encima del hombro con una expresión avergonzada y a la vez provocadora. Antes de entrar en la habitación, sin embargo, la asaltó otra inquietante cuestión.

—No hemos hablado de Ikuko ni de lo que vamos a hacer con ella...

Darien la hizo girarse hacia él.

—Lo solucionaremos juntos —le dijo con serenidad y decisión—. Tu madre debe respetar nuestra intimidad, pero gracias a ese artículo he podido saber desde cuándo sentías algo por mí.

Sere se puso colorada y bajó la mirada.

—No quería que supieras eso.

—Yo también sentía algo por ti, _agape mou_ —le confesó él—. Siempre quise hacerte feliz. Nunca me gustó verte enfadada, cansada o afectada por algo... y odiaba verte con otro hombre. Aun no teniendo derecho, me sentía muy posesivo contigo. Tu amistad con Seiya Kou me hacía enloquecer de celos.

—Pero entre él y yo no había nada más que una amistad —le aseguró Sere, temblando mientras Darien le bajaba la cremallera del vestido—. Aunque tengo que admitir que... me gusta volverte loco —Darien la amaba y era suyo en todos los aspectos. De repente entendió por qué había ordenado que se renovaran todos los dormitorios de sus casas. Lo hacía por ella y por sus sentimientos.

—¿Y crees lo que te he contado de Esmeralda? Voy a demandar al Sunday Globe por esa foto —dijo él—. Ahora sé por qué no publicaron inmediatamente la historia de Ikuko. Estaban esperando a conseguir pruebas de que yo tenía una aventura con Esmeralda, y al no conseguirlas se sirvieron de una foto antigua.

—Sé que no hay nada entre vosotros —corroboró ella, mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de amor y sinceridad—. Y si aún estás dispuesto... he cambiado de opinión: me gustaría que tuviéramos otro hijo.

—Es una proposición muy interesante, señora Chiba —murmuró él mientras se quitaba la camisa y revelaba su perfecto torso—. ¿Estás segura?

—Más de lo que nunca he estado por nada —afirmó Sere, lamentando profundamente el dolor que le había infligido a Darien por haberle negado su confianza. Los ojos de Darien brillaban de amor y ternura, y aunque parecía ser la primera vez que expresaban esas emociones, Sere sabía que llevaban allí mucho tiempo y que ella había estado demasiado cegada para poder reconocerlas.

También se había empeñado en negar la evidencia desde el principio. La mayoría de jefes no invitaban a sus secretarias a un chocolate con malvaviscos al final de una larga jornada ni las mandaban a descansar a un balneario. Y por supuesto, no renunciaban a sus aventuras sexuales por un simple capricho. Pero ella no había sido capaz de interpretar correctamente esas señales ni de ver hasta qué punto era especial para Darien.

—Nunca dejaré de amarte... —le prometió él con toda la pasión e intensidad de su poderosa personalidad

—Bueno... He intentado olvidarte muchas veces y nunca me ha servido de nada —respondió Sere.

Y Darien se echó a reír antes de volver a besarla.

**Por fin!, quien diría que el artículo fue el que arreglo todo y sacó la verdad a la luz, aunque eso si les costó un poquito, y si verdad como se dio cuenta Sere como para que la viera solo como su secretaria, un beso**


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

Dieciocho meses después, Sere estaba acostando en la cuna a su hija, Rini, una preciosa niña de ojos rojos y pelo rosa.

Mamoru se encaramó al borde de la cuna y le puso un peluche a su hermana en la mano. Los dedos regordetes agarraron el osito y la pequeña cerró los ojos.

—Rini está durmiendo otra vez —se quejó Mamoru.

—Está muy cansada después de un día tan largo —dijo Sere, sonriendo al pensar en la fiesta de bautizo celebrada en Hazlehurst Manor.

Por primera vez en su vida, había conseguido reunir a sus dos padres en la misma habitación. Ikuko se limitó a saludarlo fríamente con la cabeza desde el otro lado de la sala, pero su resistencia se desmoronó por completo cuando Kenji alabó lo bien que se conservaba. Y Sere respiró aliviada cuando los vio charlando amigablemente junto a la mesa del bufé.

Pero los últimos dieciocho meses habían cambiado por completo el estilo de vida de Ikuko. Seis meses después de que se publicaran sus declaraciones en la prensa, Ikuko ya se había gastado todo el dinero y el hotel donde se alojaba se había puesto en contacto con Darien antes de echarla a la calle por no pagar las facturas. Michiru consiguió convencerla entonces para que ingresara en un centro de desintoxicación, pues ya nadie dudaba de que tenía un grave problema con el alcohol. Pero, desgraciadamente, el tratamiento no surtió efecto en aquella ocasión, ya que Ikuko había cedido a las presiones de Michiru en vez de dar el paso por sí misma. Fue Sere quien se hizo cargo del asunto cuando su madre volvió a meterse en problemas, ya que en esa ocasión Michiru estaba en su luna de miel. Y finalmente Ikuko admitió que era alcohólica.

Su segunda estancia en la clínica, seguida por una asistencia regular a las reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos, ayudó a Ikuko a dejar la bebida y a entablar una relación mucho más cercana con su hija. Ikuko era mucho menos mordaz y melodramática estando sobria, y Sere estaba tan contenta que se mostraba mucho más comprensiva con los defectos de su madre.

El año anterior Michiru se había casado con Haruka Tenou, el capitán del Sea Queen, en una ceremonia tranquila y discreta. Michiru seguía escribiendo su libro, para el que ya había encontrado editor, y estaba embarazada de cuatro meses. Hasta entonces su ojito derecho había sido Skye, la perrita que Darien le había regalado a Sere en su boda. Skye se había quedado con Michiru mientras Sere y Darien disfrutaban de su larga luna de miel en Francia, y cuando la pareja regresó a la isla Michiru confesó que no podía separarse de la perrita.

Sere trabajaba varias horas al día junto a Darien, y a veces lo acompañaba al extranjero. Aquellos días Darien viajaba mucho menos, ya que prefería desempeñar un papel más activo en la vida de sus hijos. Durante el embarazo de Sere se había mostrado maravillosamente atento y servicial, borrando definitivamente los amargos recuerdos de su primer embarazo. Sere jamás olvidaría las lágrimas de Darien cuando vio a su hija por primera vez.

Mamoru salió disparado del cuarto del bebé para saludar a su padre y Sere se giró para hacer lo mismo.

—Tu madre está tirándole los tejos a tu padre —le reveló Darien con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Kenji está alucinado.

—Oh, cielos... —exclamó Sere con un suspiro—. Espero que no vuelva a herir sus sentimientos.

—Creo que Kenji es lo bastante maduro para cuidar de sí mismo —dijo Darien—¿Cómo está nuestra hijita?

—Se ha dormido en cuanto la he acostado. Estaba agotada por toda la atención que ha recibido esta tarde.

—Tú también has recibido mucha atención —le recordó él, observando su esbelta figura bajo el vestido azul zafiro—. Estás preciosa, _agape mou_ —la rodeó con los brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Cada vez que te miro es como volver a casa después de un largo viaje. Te amo, _moraki mou_.

Sere le susurró el mismo sentimiento y se abandonó al placer que le brindaban los labios de Darien, sintiendo cómo la felicidad la colmaba hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Fin

**Qué lindo! Ahora sí van a ser felices, y que bueno que Ikuko se dio cuenta de su problema con la bebida, y acepto que necesitaba ayuda para recuperarse, espero que les haya gustado la historia, ya saben que las adapto con cariño para todas, un besito de chocolate ISA XD****qqqqqqqq QQqQqas**


End file.
